The 'L' Word
by Katherine Moonhawk
Summary: So, there's lots of bad stuff happening, possibly the end of the universe, the Doctors curious as to Amy's past, and there's going to be dragons. Oh, and he is most definitely not falling into the L-Word. Of course. spoilers for 5x05, various genres.
1. Kissogram

18:36

**AN: **Hello there! This has taken ages for me to get ready, but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it. Amy and the Doctor and the chemistry between them was just too much to resist and this fic is going to be covering adventure, drama, fluff, mystery, angst, hurt/comfort and a heck of a lot more, so don't worry about it being too singular. Like Matt Smith's Doctor it's going to be (hopefully) 'malleable'. This first chap is pretty short, and it's a bit of a taster to get you interested, they get longer as we go further, and trust me it's not as straightforward as it would seem…

This is set after Flesh and Stone but before Vampires of Venice, it concerns an event at the end of the fifth episode, so if you'e too clever there's a spoiler, watch out.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd love to, I don't own Matt Smith or Doctor Who, however, all original plot lines and characters are mine, please refrain from stealing them.

One last thing, there's going to be a sort of game throughout this fic, which is that each chap is going to be headed with a quote, and you, my readers, have to guess/google who said it. The winner will get a special mention at the beginning of each new chapter, and they'll learn something too and no this isn't just a random incentive to get you to review ;) each quote will generally link to the chapter itself. You just gotta think outside the box…..

Ok, first quote is:

_The real enemy can always be met and conquered, or won over. Real antagonism is based on love, a love which has not recognized itself._

And with that….

* * *

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan as he finally locked Amy into her room, telling her to get some sleep to get rid of the shock- she was clearly worse than he'd assumed, ferociously pounding on the door, her voice husky and furious as it echoed through. 'Doctoooor, let me out!'

The Doctor shook his head, checking the lock and jogging away, back to the console whilst one thought kept resounding through his mind.

_What is going on?_

The Pandorica, duck ponds, the cyber king, daleks, Prisoner Zero, River, the angels….

But in spite of the fact that his thoughts were whirling around his mind faster than the speed of light, the Doctor couldn't make sense of it. He parked the TARDIS in a void outside of most of Time and Space, where she'd stay relatively still, and more importantly, keep Amy away from her own time. The Doctor thought of her digital clock and shuddered a little. _Oh that's so not good._

Breathing out deeply the Doctor flicked a lever, spun another and punched a few buttons. Then he eased back onto a chair next to the console and ran a hand through his hair, thinking furiously.

But every time he tried to shut his eyes and just think, red hair and hazel eyes flashed into his mind. He felt the ghosts of slender fingers fiddling with his braces, touching his chest, gripping his shoulders…Absent mindedly the Doctor's left hand reached up to re-adjust his braces whilst his right touched his lips. 'Kissogram….'

X

_It's for saving the universe, just saving the universe, just saving the universe…_The Doctor kept repeating his mental mantra whilst he parked the TARDIS in the two year gap between when he'd met Amy again and when he'd come back, again. She was asleep by now- she _had_ needed the rest, and so long as she didn't leave the TARDIS, nothing could go wrong with her timeline. The Doctor checked her room was locked for about the millionth time, and patted the TARDIS, 'Anywhere but the control room dear, anywhere but outside.'

The TARDIS hummed to itself whilst the Doctor adjusted one of its keys to make a perception filter- much like he'd used when he was the tenth, battling the master.

The thought of that year sent a shiver down his spine, and for a moment he paused what he was doing. If she saw him, it would mean he wasn't staying relative to her in the causal nexus, and if _that_ happened, it would be, well, extremely very not good.

The Doctor glanced at the TARDIS doors, outside which lay Amy's time, and her hometown…He couldn't help but worry. Of course, there was a reason behind him coming here- she was getting married, and that didn't come with being a kissogram, too much jealousy for poor beak-face to handle.

He doubted she'd have stopped because of him, knowing Amy she'd probably keep working just to spite him. The Doctor grinned to himself, but the expression fell off his face as he finished his line of thought. Because if it wasn't him, maybe something…happened. A sickening sense of dread settled in his gut as the Doctor pushed up a lever, flicked another and twisted a different one. He hung the TARDIS key around his neck, patted the old girl's console and cautiously stepped outside.

It was about 3 degrees Celsius, and the Doctor would have shivered if he was human. Instead he looked up and down the dark street, wondering who'd be able and willing to tell him where Amy was at….10.21pm. He didn't much fancy asking funny face, and wondered brightly if the good looking one would be up. Probably looking at…stuff…on his laptop. The Doctor made a face and looked down the empty street again, somewhat apprehensively.

However, as he looked, a flame of red hair caught his eye.

There she was, wrapped up in a long black coat with knee length white leather boots. Nurse tonight then. He dimly remembered Jeff's nan saying something about it… A cute nurse's hat perched on Amy's head, and a long white scarf was wrapped around her slender neck. She was heading down the street, away from him. Grinning, the Doctor patted the TARDIS and followed her.

* * *

Ok! So, what's going to happen? Something bad? Something good? Why _did_ she stop being a kissogram? And most importantly, why is the Doctor so bothered? Couldn't be the L-word now could it?

Hope you liked it, chap 2 will be up in 3 days, please don't forget to put in some guesses for that quote, and of course, I'd love it if you'd like to give me a review or do anything else to show that you're enjoying this fic so far, it's really motivating. Plus I'll give you fish custard! ;)

Kat


	2. Saving the universe?

**AN: **Ok, I know that it hasn't been 3 days, but I got so many nice reviews and wrote more than I thought I would and I just couldn't resist :)

Ok, yes, it _is _going to be an Amy/Doctor romance, because they are just incredible together, but it's going to be gradual and consist of more than just fluff (I'm resisting the temptation).

Ok, also RATING WARNING: THERE IS SOME MILDLY SUGGESTIVE CONTENT HERE, I'M LEAVING IT T, BUT THIS IS A WARNING.

Right,

Chap 1's quote winners!

OXBollyKnickersXO- she was first, I'm impressed by how well read your cousin is, and glad you like my story.

The other two to get it right were:

Ellen Julie

Katy-alice Cullen

Congrats! -Hands out fish custard- Ok, this is this chapter's:

_'On reflection, one of the things I needed to learn was to allow myself to be loved.'_

Ok, here you go:

* * *

They'd walked about 4 blocks, and the Doctor was starting to wonder if this was all there was to Leadworth, and why Amy hadn't called a taxi, when she turned left abruptly, walking up to a plain black door with the number 20 painted on it in white. A few balloons hung limply in the still evening air, and from inside raucous voices and a heavy base echoed onto the pavement. The curtains were drawn, but the lights were on inside, and it wasn't long after Amy had rung the bell until a medium sized, brown haired bloke, sweaty and flushed with booze, threw the door open.

' ello love, right on time. Birthday boy's through 'ere.' Amy grinned and took off her coat and scarf, chucking them on the floor by the door, and a for a moment all the Doctor could do was stare- because, well…Her long slender legs seemed to glow in the moonlight, and less than half her thighs were covered by a tight white plastic sort of skirt. The waist was emphasized by a blood red belt, and the material glittered over her breasts, making them seem larger somehow. Her whole appearance was sensual, mouthwatering…The Doctor mentally hit himself, _saving the universe, saving the universe, saving the universe… _Quietly he jogged up the path, and as the bloke and Amy wandered down a narrow, poorly lit hall he carefully shut the door behind him.

Amy looked up, startled, and the Doctor pressed himself against the wall in the deepest shadows he could find, his hearts pounding. Her hazel eyes seemed to stare directly into his, and he felt as if he could see right into her fiery Scottish soul. But then she seemed to shrug it off and turned around, grinning at the man next to her. Her face was covered in makeup- thick black lashes, foundation to emphasise her pale skin and hide those endearing freckles, and bright red, sensual lipstick. _A Mask, _The Doctor thought sadly- knowing she must secretly hate this. He wondered why she hadn't tried something else…

Amy threw open the door, crying, 'Special Delivery!' In a cute, high pitched voice. There was a drunken roar from inside the room. Amy laughed and danced inside- the bloke that had lead her to the room shut the door behind her, and locked it.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, and as the drunk wandered away he quickly pulled out his screwdriver to unlock the door and slip inside the room. Amy had put on some kind of hot and heavy Earth song and was now dancing to it. Well, he said dancing. The Doctor realized his mouth was dry and swallowed, feeling himself grow hot- unable to take his eyes off the girl in front of him. Finally the music stopped, and the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Amy walked over to the person she'd been dancing in front of, put each of her hands on his chair, either side of his head, and kissed him deeply.

The man's hands started to wander and the Doctor had a sudden irrational urge to punch him. When he noticed Amy move subtly and a small frown appear on her face, the urge increased tenfold. _Saving the universe, saving the universe, saving the…._

Amy squealed as suddenly the man's large, meaty hands pulled her on top of him. Flustered she gave a fake giggle and kissed him again, until her watch beeped. When it did, she leapt off him as if she'd been burned. She gave a little curtsey, said chirpily, 'hope you enjoyed it,' and turned to leave.

But as she got to the door, a gangly blonde and stout redhead grabbed her arms. She looked at them, eyes narrowed, and the Doctor could almost see her rising panic. _I can't let her see me! _He hated it, but he just couldn't. Infuriated and concerned the Doctor watched from the other side of the room.

'What, exactly, are you doing?' There was her accent. Of course she was being brave. She wouldn't give in to them. The two men laughed and picked her up, throwing her back at the birthday boy. Amy landed on her hands and knees, hissing at a little carpet burn which left crimson scratches on her snowy white legs.

'Finishing the job of course!' Amy's eyes widened, but she slowly got up, looking around for a weapon. _Cricket bat_ the Doctor thought, almost smiling to himself. Finding nothing except balloons, empty beer cans, pillows, a sofa and a chair, she turned her gaze to her customer, her glare somehow cold as ice and burning hot at the same time. The Birthday Boy shifted uncomfortably, then shifted his eyes to her breast, leering.

It was getting harder for the Doctor to control the punch reflex. Almost unconsciously, he'd edged closer to the man. He stopped when blondie and ginger threw Amy down to the floor. Every muscle in his body froze as she screamed for help. _Saving……Saving the….._

They started to take off her clothes. Where did blondie get a knife? Birthday boy just sat and watched as Amy was revealed to him, then sat up, frowning. 'What the…?' Ginger muttered. The Doctor could only stare. It wasn't lust in his gaze now, more like pity, fear, self hatred, and fury.

In Pink, ragged and healing wounds, words were carved across Amy's chest. In between her breasts: MINE, underneath them, HOR, SLUT, BITCH. Then, just over her belly button the one that really made the Doctor feel sick. THE DOCTOR NEVER EXSISTED. And under that, the only thing that could make him feel worse. Hundreds of deep red scratches laced across her belly- self inflicted, probably with glass.

'What did I do to you?' The Doctor muttered to himself, feeling the strangest ache in his chest. He was starting to notice other things now. Deep purple bruises up her inner thighs, some round her arms, barely concealed by makeup. Her lips were swollen too, less hidden now by her lipstick after she'd kissed Birthday boy. The Doctor wasn't stupid. This meant someone had… He couldn't finish the thought.

Birthday boy got off his chair, straddling Amy's hips, thankfully with his clothes still on, and smirked down at her, his hands groping her breasts. Amy squirmed against his weight and blondie and ginger, who were holding her down. She tried to twist to bite them, but couldn't quite reach. 'Looks like someone's been here,' His hands crept beneath Amy's abdomen, between her legs…'before.'

Amy shook her head violently, her legs kicking. 'No! please don't!Please!' Her voice rose, 'Somebody, help! Doctor!'

The Doctor's last coherent thought was, _Save Amy, _ then he lifted his screwdriver into the air, and pressed, and the night shattered into screams and darkness.

* * *

Oooooh, cliffie! heh, I'm evil ;)

please review as I really appreciate it, and don't forget your quote guesses, hope you enjoyed it so far, and I'll update in a few days,

Kat


	3. Tea towels

**AN: **Hi, wow thanks for all your reviews! loved that, really, I'm so flattered :) the answer for the quote was: Isha Mckenzie-Mavinga, but I'm just glad you're enjoying the story.

ok, since it was cliffie, not much to say at the start of this chapter except I sincerely hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying it :)

heres the quote for this chap:

_We conceal it from ourselves in vain: we must always love something. In those matters seemingly removed from love, the feeling is secretly to be found, and man cannot possibly live for a moment without it._

Think about it during this…

* * *

The Doctor had set the screwdriver to hypersonic, and when he'd set it off, everything glass in the room had shattered. Also, every human had fallen to their knees, groaning in pain- Amy seemed to be unconscious. Without thinking, unable to think anything except, _save Amy! _The Doctor ran forwards, scooped her up into his arms and got ready to go. She was surprisingly light, and the Doctor added malnutrition to the list of things he seemed to have driven her to.

Next to her on the floor was Birthday Boy, crying like a baby. The Doctor felt a wave of fury wash over him and kicked the human in the gut, hard. There was a satisfying crack, and the pathetic creature fell to the ground. The Doctor bent, cradling Amy protectively, and put a hand to Birthday Boy's head. Instantly the Doctor broke into the boy's weak mind, and projected hundreds of images of the most awful creatures in all creation. 'It's scum like you that make me want to let them win.' He said in a dark, menacing whisper.

Then he was gone, into the night, Amy in his arms like a fallen angel.

It was only when the Doctor was about two blocks away that he realized Amy's lips, and fingers were going blue. Worried, he pressed a hand to her forehead and jumped a little when he found it to be freezing.

'_Humans!_' The Doctor almost shouted in concerned agitation. Gently he lay her down on the pavement, then took off his jacket, and then his shirt, gently coddling Amy in them as if she was a baby. As if she was glass, he picked her back up. She seemed to be fast asleep. The Doctor knew he shouldn't let her sleep after concussion, but letting her see him would be worse.

Slowly, he continued to make his way back to her house. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _Saving Amy, _ a stupid, reckless, crazy side of him said back, it had started popping up ever since he'd regenerated, and it was always worse when he was with Amy. It was probably some kind of condition. Maybe he should check himself on the TARDIS scanners…

Amy moaned a little and turned her head, one arm moving up and across her body defensively, snuggling into the Doctor's chest. His breath caught. _I live for 907 years…I love so many people, why do I feel like this is the- _The Doctor stopped that thought there. He was not 'in the L word', he couldn't be 'in the L word'. It was stupid. Besides... the Doctor closed his eyes, waiting to see Rose's face fill his vision, as it had so many times when he'd travelled with Martha, every time he'd thought he'd felt something more for her, it was always Rose.

But that was 9 and 10 and now, the Doctor saw nothing behind his eyelids except for fiery red hair, and bright hazel eyes. Unconsciously he held her closer to him as the Time Lord opened his eyes again and looked down on Amelia Pond, wrapped up in his jacket and shirt. He barely felt the cold- both his hearts provided enough oxygen rich, energy full blood pumping round his body to waste more than a little energy on heat. It'd take a lot more than Earth to make him cold. He thought about what was hidden by his clothes, those scars- they were fresh, and so were the bruises. Whatever had happened to Amy had happened recently, could still be happening… The Doctor tried to swallow down the bile that rose in his throat at the thought.

Lost in his musings, he turned onto the path that lead through Amy's garden to her back door. He wondered why he'd gone round the back. Probably because it was less obvious. Thinking about it, he should ask her to show him the front door some time. The Doctor made a mental note to ask Amy when she was feeling less…insane. Although looking down at her in his arms, vulnerable and beautiful, it was hard to think of her behaviour as insanity… The Doctor shook off the thought- he'd definitely have to run a scan on his brain when he got back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor tried the door handle, and to his delight, the door opened easily. Slowly he stepped into the dark kitchen, looking at the fridge and grinning in memory. _Fish custard…_ He wanted to take her further in, but it would cause more questions than he already had by taking her back. Gently, he lay her on the table, and took back his shirt and jacket, hating to leave her so naked in the dark. Looking around he spotted an apron. Gently he lay it over her. Then he found some oven gloves and tucked them under her head as a pillow. It still wasn't enough, so he searched quietly for tea towels. He found them and took everything out of the draw, carefully arranging them over Amy. He smiled to himself, surveying his handiwork.

The redhead lay on the table, her scarlet locks spilling over a pair of old navy and white striped oven gloves. A cream cotton apron was over her like a dress, hiding her scars, and then she was hidden by a patchwork heap of tea towels.

There was a creak on the stair and the Doctor swore in Gallifreyan, ducking next to the door, into the shadows. 'Amelia?' The voice was haughty, and a little elderly. _Her aunt, _ the Doctor guessed, remembering his conversation with Amelia when she was 7. He frowned as he also remembered that the woman had left her alone with that crack.

A small woman with clever brown eyes and a messy bun of graying mousy hair walked into the kitchen, flipping on a light switch. She was wearing a yellow dressing gown with daisies across it- they were clumsily embroidered, as if by a child. The expression that fell across the woman's face was first one of frustration, and then of concern when she noticed the state Amy was in. A hand flew to her mouth and she hurried over- The Doctor noticed as she did that not only did she stoop, but she had a pronounced limp in her left leg.

The woman gently stroked Amy's hair as the redhead blearily opened her eyes. 'D---Aunt?' She murmured, her voice scratchy and hoarse. The old woman smiled, and the Doctor noticed that in spite of her somewhat stern appearance, hundreds of smile lines creased around her eyes. He wondered if Amy's somewhat antagonistic relationship with her aunt was less aggressive than affectionate and found himself warming up to the woman.

Amy's Aunt kissed her niece on the forehead then gently wrapped her arms around the girl. 'Amelia, dear, what happened? How did you get here? Why are you covered in tea towels?'

Amy leaned away from her aunt, a small frown appearing on her forehead as she looked down at herself, a hint of terror flashing into eyes as she clutched the apron more tightly to herself. When she spoke her voice was still hoarse, and small and quiet with fear and confusion. 'I-I don't know…'

Her aunt looked at her in confusion, and frowning, Amy stared right back. The Doctor took this as his chance to leave and quickly slipped out the door. But Amy's aunt must have heard it shut, because as he hurried away he heard her call into the dark, 'Thankyou! Whoever you are, _thankyou_, for bringing my girl home.'

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed it! Haha, would love someone on Deviant to draw Amy and the Doctor's tea towels- reckon that would be pretty cute,but anyway, I'll update soon, depending on reviews (I've already written 15 chaps) and any guesses on the quote greatly appreciated,

thanks for reading,

Kat


	4. A Prehistoric Picnic

WARNING: INSANELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN:** Hello again! THIS IS IMPORTANT TO CLEAR UP:

Ok, I've written ahead, but that's to make sure you never have to wait more than four days for an update, however, each new chap is only put up after I've written another. Eventually I'll finish and you should get consecutive chaps each day.

HOWEVER

I do really appreciate reviews for _each chapter_ so whilst you might know I'm going to update, I'd love you to tell me what you think, where you think the stories going, and guesses for quotes- because it's what I use this site for (other than just loving 11xAmy ;) ) to get feedback from you brilliant, like minded people.

There _is _going to be fluff, but it's going to be realistic, I'm trying to keep them in character (because it's more adorable that way :p)

Also, because I started writing this after flesh and stone and before vampires of Venice that's the sort of AU I'm working on, but I will, of course, bear in mind major events and revelations. _SO THERE COULD BE OBTUSE SPOILERS._

Finally, **at the end of this chap there is going to be spoilers for 'amy's choice in my author's note, however it will be obvious and right at the bottom so you can still read if you haven't seen it.**

Ok, hope everything is now cleared up, and continues to read, enjoy and hopefully review this fic

Last chap's quote winner:

OXBollyKnickersXO she was right, it was Blaise Pascal.

Oh, and just to up the stakes, if you get 3 quotes right, then you can get a special, specific prize related to this fic- this could be anything from naming a planet to choosing the colour of the Doctor's bow tie, just to mix it up

This week's quote:

_Have you even been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses. You build up this whole armor, for years, so nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life..._

Oh, I just think that really sounds like something he'd say… ;) here we go then…

* * *

As soon as the Doctor stepped back into the TARDIS he felt her sigh with relief. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, 'Been trouble has she dear?' The TARDIS hummed loudly in affirmation. She liked Amy, but she was exhausted by now with finding safe appropriate diversions for the human- who'd nearly exhausted the selection of rooms under that title.

The Doctor grinned, pulling a temporal shift stabilizer and typing the keyboard with his left hand, not looking as he pushed the thermo-shielding adjustor and another lever. He jogged around the console, nearly crashing into Amy, who'd tumbled into the console room at last. She was flushed, her hair messy, still wearing the red jumper and black skirt that she'd been wearing before, slightly crumpled after she'd slept in them.

Seeing her like that, so similar to the way she'd been only a moment ago, the Doctor threw his arms around the Scot and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her shoulder. For a moment she was frozen, and then, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him too. They stood like that for a while, then the TARDIS groaned and shifted, and the Doctor realized he was just about to take off.

He jumped around to where he'd been going, twisting a lever and pushing a button, bashing the bell twice.

'Um, not that I minded, but…why…?' Amy said, quiet, her voice unusually timid. The Doctor glanced at her.

'I dunno, why do I always have to have a reason? Surely you know I'm not people by now? But, don't get any ideas.'

Amy looked like she'd have replied until he finished. She flushed redder than her hair and looked down at her feet. 'Um. Yeah, about that… Sorry, I guess I was just…in shock, you know?'

Martha's words echoed back into the Doctor's mind as he came round next to Amy, ready to launch the TARDIS. It was from a long time ago, after he'd broken someone's heart, become human, and destroyed the family of blood. _I'd have said anything to get you back, it wasn't serious or anything…_ Of course he'd known she was lying, and badly. Of course. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that Amy's voice sounded the same as Martha's had.

Instead he grinned at her. 'S'Ok, you're only human.'

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but the Doctor interrupted. 'Here we go!' He pulled the final lever and both of them shot into space and time.

X

The Doctor parked the TARDIS and grinning, Amy ran outside, to find herself on sweeping green hills, with chest high grass and what must've been a million trees, everywhere. They were overlooking a valley, through which a wide, clean river flowed. Strange shapes flashed in its depths. It was beautiful, and warm. But…

'Doctor, why are we here?' Amy turned, looking into the TARDIS for the errant Time Lord, who came back with a basket, blanket, and a strange, alien looking device.

'Why? Because I'd like a picnic, and we can't risk you being a second later in your own time.' Amy blinked,

'What? Why? What aren't you telling me?' She grabbed his elbow, and the Doctor very nearly dropped everything he was holding.

'Everything.' He replied, then blinked and shook his head, 'I mean nothing. It's just that I'm figuring something out and being back in your time, with you, would be bad.'

'Wait, so, I can't go home?' The tone in her voice made the Doctor look up. Shifting the basket and blanket under his arm he looked straight into her eyes.

'Of course you can. You just need to wait a little 'til I've sorted everything. Now, surely you're hungry.' Amy started to shake her head no, she needed more answers, but her stomach rumbled loudly.

The Doctor laughed, 'Gotcha,' he pushed the basket and blanket into her hands and flipped his screwdriver out of his pocket. The basket, which was wicker and about as wide as the length of Amy's torso, was surprisingly heavy. Grunting a little she hefted it by the stiff leather buckles around the lid, leaning back.

Scanning the grass around them with his screwdriver , the Doctor said without looking. 'Bend your legs.'

Amy let out a short huff, flipping her hair out of her face. 'Yeah, thanks for that, you do a lot of DIY then?'

The Doctor took out the strange device and tapped a few buttons- tiny lights flashed green on a semicircular display, and the thing hovered in the hair before scanning an area with the same green light. 'When the mood takes me.' The Doctor replied, distracted as he pointed his screwdriver at the device.

Amy rolled her eyes. 'I was being sarca-' she broke off as the green light went white, there was a hissing sound, and then the waist high grass disappeared, revealing a 10 x 10 m area of what looked like freshly mown lawn, overlooking the valley. '-stic, Doctor, what?'

The Doctor grinned, crouching to pat the grass, then twinkling at Amy. 'Now that's what I call a flymo.'

Amy shook her head. 'You have an outer space lawn mower.'

The Doctor grinned, 'Yeah, like it?'

Amy laughed, staggering over and dropping the picnic basket with a thud. She stretched her aching arms whilst the Doctor laid down the picnic blanket. Once he was done she settled down to the ground, only just realizing how exhausted she was. She looked out over the beautiful valley, then at the Time Lord beside her. 'So, where are we?'

He looked back, surprised, 'Earth.'

Amy blinked and looked more closely at the lush valley before her, the miles of forest, the huge, clean river, and the waist high grass. 'Really?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'Well, Earth 200 million years ago, yeah.'

Amy gaped and hit him on the shoulder, a smile stretching across her mouth, 'Serious? Wow it's-' She broke off as a thought occurred to her. 'Doctor why aren't there dinosaurs everywhere?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Because we're only here 200 million years ago. Most of them have died out, only a few reptiles and fish left. In 50 million years you'll get birds, then later mammals, and finally you lot.'

Amy nodded slowly, settling into her surroundings. She looked at the Doctor, who was resting on his elbows, looking at her intently- like he was trying to figure something out. She blinked. 'What? Is there something on my face?'

The Doctor shook his head and leaned across her, unbuckling the picnic basket. 'Nah, I was just…thinking. What would you like?'

Amy shifted a little and looked over his shoulder, her jaw dropping open. 'Is _everything_ you own bigger on the inside?' The Doctor was fishing out some fish fingers and custard, and a tuna and strawberry sandwich from the cavernous depths of the basket, which was so big inside it had shelves.

'Hmmm? No- don't be ridiculous. Help yourself. I'm afraid there's probably not much a human would like, but you should find something…' He sounded anxious, as if he was worried he'd done something wrong.

Amy put a hand on either side of the basket and leaned in. On one side there was a chilled area, on the other a heated one, and directly in front of her, room temperature. Spying what looked like a cheese sandwich she reached down and grabbed it, keeping a firm grip on the edge of the basket. Whilst she got it she spotted an apple, fumbling with the sandwich she managed to grab it and heave herself back out. She put her winnings on the side of the basket and dived back in to see what else there was whilst the Doctor watched, an expression of immense amusement on his face.

When she was finished Amy had a sausage roll, apple, cheese sandwich, chocolate bar and prawn cocktail crisps, as well as a bottle of Victorian lemonade. Sighing she lay down on her front, crossing her legs and resting on her elbows, taking a bite out of her cheese sandwich. The Doctor smiled at her, his eyes unreadable, and then his gaze darkened a little.

'Actually Amy, we need to talk.'

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed it, please review, I really appreciate it- depending on reviews next update will be 1-3 days.

What does the Doctor want to talk about....? hehe, love to hear your guesses.

Kat

SPOILER BELOW THIS FOR 5X07

X

X

X

X

X

Omg, actually wanted to cry when she chose Rory, because it was the Doctor forcing himself to accept she wouldn't, couldn't choose him, and from all those hints and behaviour, the only thing that episode proved was that he loves her, or is at least very much attracted to her, and he had to force himself to face the fact he can't have her- he wakes up alone :( really wanted to hug him.

also think that she wouldn't have chosen Rory if he didn't die, and she didn't like that future, all of it was created by the Dream Lord and he was talking about the Doctor's imagination, not Amy and Rory too. Poor Doctor. Love him so much! And she should too! Hopefully, like Rose, she'll change her mind and stay with him :)

She will in my mind anyway. If you want to talk about this review/pm me, just had to say it though,

Kat


	5. Sorrow

**AN: **Hello again! Thanks so much for all your support: reviews, faves and alerts, I'm so flattered and glad your enjoying reading it almost as much as I am writing.

Quick content warning:

WHILST I BELIEVE THIS SHOULD BE RATED T, THERE IS SOME SUGGESTION OF EXTREME VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL ABUSE- NOT GRAPHIC, BUT INDIRECTLY REPORTED.

Ok, just so no one is too shocked.

Well done OXBollyKnickersXO for getting three in a row, it was Neil Gaiman, and I hope you like your prize.

This chap's quote:

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place._

Question is whose soul, his or hers…?

I'll let you decide…..

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy looked at him, mouth full of cheese sandwich. She swallowed hastily and rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand. 'Um, ok..?'

The Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands then running them through his hair. 'I made you wait fourteen years Amy, and how many psychologists?'

Amy went very still, the look in her eyes wary. She put down her sandwich and tucked a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear. She didn't look at him when she replied, 'Four, of course, I told you.' Suddenly, a warm hand took her chin, and she looked up into the Doctor's sad, clever hazel eyes.

'That was after 12 years, I asked after 14.'

Blood rushed into the Scot's cheeks and she glanced away again, her dark lashes making feathery shadows on her crimson cheeks. 'Yeah, um, still 4.'

'Amy.' His voice was more commanding now, and without thinking she glanced at him, getting caught in his gaze. 'Please, Amy, tell me the truth.'

She frowned a little. 'Fine, 5.' Crossly, she pulled her face out of his hand, sitting up and glaring at the beautiful valley in front of her. The Doctor sat back, looking with her.

'I'm sorry.' His voice was hollow and sad. Amy looked at him, her gaze flickering to his profile, silhouetted by the sun.

'Look, it's not your fault. I could have just said I didn't think you were real. It's no biggie.'

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the valley. 'Yes it is.'

Amy made a sound of annoyance and turned to pick up her sandwich, taking a massive bite and chewing angrily. He glanced at her and smirked. 'You know, you look ridiculous when you do that.'

Amy glared at him and made a sharp sound of annoyance, punching him on the shoulder. He laughed and moved away, 'Oooow.' She raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed again.

'So,' She said, swallowing. 'Where are we on Earth?' The Doctor grinned at her, a look of mischief in his eyes.

'Exactly where we were, just, you know, minus 200 million years.'

Amy felt her mouth drop open for what must have been the billionth time. 'We're in Leadworth? _Really_?' The Doctor tilted his head, still grinning.

'Weeell, where Leadworth will be.'

Amy got up and surveyed her surroundings with renewed interest, cheese sandwich forgotten. 'But, there's a river! And, and a valley! And so many _trees_!'

The Doctor stood, ambling over to her. 'Right. This is the early continent of Laurasia- basically the river will dry up and get filled in, the continents will crack- all sorts of stuff. This is just the raw material, and 200 million years later we'll get Leadworth with a closed post office. Well, 199,999,998 years anyway.'

Amy grinned and threw her arms around the Doctor- 'it's..incredible!' He laughed again and hugged back, holding her tight, as if he thought he'd lose her. They stayed like that for a while, until the Doctor suddenly released the Scot, coughing awkwardly.

Amy huffed in exasperation and folded herself back onto the blanket, surveying her surroundings with bright, delighted eyes while she finished her sandwich. The Doctor took a huge bite of his tuna and strawberry sandwich and she stared in disgust. Catching her look he held it out to her, covering his hand with his mouth, 'You want some?'

The look on Amy's face made him laugh so hard he nearly choked, thumping his chest and grabbing her lemonade. In the end he was bent over double, tears running out of his eyes with Amy laughing over him.

The sound echoed into the valley, and they were the only people in whole world.

X

A while later the sun was hanging lower in the sky, though the temperature was still mild and warm- the shadows were lengthening across the grass and the picnic basket lay forgotten.

'I had a family,' The Doctor said suddenly, speaking to the clear river and lush forests stretching over the horizon. He bent his legs and hunched into them- leaning his arms on his knees and cupping his chin in his hands. 'Before my people were lost.'

Amy stilled, but didn't make a sound. He swallowed and shifted a little.

'We used to come to this period in Earth history quite often… for picnics and so on.'

Amy thought about the battered old basket, and tried to imagine the Doctor with a wife and children, laughing through these valleys. She could almost imagine it- but only as if it was an old film, faded a little in places.

'I lost them, before the others. I mean, before the war- the _bad day,_' his voice turned bitter, 'But, by then, I was used to being lost. Not on that scale. There were still some who lived, my mother…' He rubbed a hand over his eyes. 'Of course she's gone too now. But I had a family. My wife, Alyssa, and Theta, Priye and the triplets.' She could hear a smile in his voice, but she didn't dare look at him, didn't dare shatter the moment.

He coughed a little. 'Alyssa was from a…different class- it's hard to explain in human terms. We have- _had_, a far stricter society. I was Time Lord, but she wasn't pure Time Lady, and neither were the children. And I was clever,' His voice cracked- Amy felt her breathing catch, and she dug her nails into the soft material of the blanket.

'It was the most prized commodity for us- not diamonds or gold.' His tone was almost mocking, and so bitter. 'Intelligence. And I was different to them. I'd _interfere_,' There were depths of self loathing in his voice, black and twisted with pain and grief. 'They had to get me back into their higher levels. So-so….'

Amy still didn't want to look. She knew he had to say it, had to come out with it of his own accord- and if she looked, right through his shell, he may never be able to. She heard his heavy breaths, and then he steadied himself, 'They burned them. They found my home, in the fields by the mountains, and they locked my family inside and set it on fire whilst I was gone. Everyone died. All of them.'

She slid her eyes to his figure. He was still staring at the valley, but there were tears running silently from his eyes and dripping from his cheeks, and there was something about the still expression on his face that expressed the most profound grief- the grief shared by all creation- a sorrow in the dark, the smoke after the fires burned too low...

She wanted to touch him. To fold him into her arms and stroke his hair and kiss his forehead and make him better, as he had done for her so many times.

But it wasn't the kind of thing that could be healed with a touch.

Sometimes you just had to feel it- just let it wash over you and know that you can come through to the other side. But she wouldn't let him do it alone.

'My parents. When they-' She took a deep breath, 'when they died, I-' She stopped, unsure of where to even start.

'My uncle was staying with us, not on my mother's side like my aunt: my father's step brother. _Uncle Mike_. I always thought he was a bit weird. Da never liked him, and I think Ma was already scared of him, even then.'

She felt his eyes shoot to her, but this time it was her turn to stare at the valley- at the explosion of green and crystal water flowing almost soundlessly over the riverbed, like liquid moonlight- soft and cold and beautiful.

'He always loved her. Mike, I mean, he always loved Ma. So much. He'd get angry, he never stayed for long. But my Nana was in hospital- she was dying, and he needed to stay with us. Then she died.' Amy swallowed, her throat was dry and her eyes stung. She couldn't look at the valley any more. She lowered her eyes to the grass, freshly cut by laser.

' He was due back 3 days after, he couldn't get an earlier train. On the first day he was so angry, all the time. Throwing things everywhere. And he hit me.' She felt, instead of saw, the Doctor stiffen beside her, though she couldn't understand why.

'I was five. I just remember it hurting a lot and feeling really shocked, and getting a black eye. But Ma was furious. She slapped him and screamed 'this is one of the many reasons I can _never_ love _you_,' Then Da came in. He told Mike to find somewhere else to stay, but he couldn't, cos he hadn't brought enough money with him. So he stayed with us.' She felt sick, but she had to finish now she'd started.

It was like watching a horror film and being unable to break off with that mindless terror still lurking in the shadows of your mind. She knew by now from experience that that pain couldn't be squashed, or hidden.

It had to be faced.

' And that night he took a big knife past my room, and walked into my parents, and he stabbed my father to death, and then…then he got into the bed with my mother, whilst I watched, and when he was done he killed her too. I was so scared, I couldn't move, couldn't do anything. And he killed himself. There was so much blood, everywhere, and I just knew, I just _knew_ that they were never going to wake up. I just stood in the doorway, looking. And then I started to scream. I kept screaming until someone came in. from next door, and she called the police and the ambulance. And I got sent to Aunt's.' There was a cold cloak of shock and horror and pain stabbing under her skin, biting at her blood as Amy felt the shadows of gore and fear fill her mind.

A pair of warm, soft hands enfolded hers, and then she felt lips kiss her forehead. She couldn't remember shutting her eyes, and she snapped them open, feeling the sticky trails of tears on her cheeks. He looked at her, and his eyes spoke of so much- of everything in the universe, everything that ever had been and everything that ever would. 'Amelia Jessica Pond.' His voice was hoarse and quiet and so serious. She looked at him through a blur of tears, her eyes wide.

He pulled her into his arms, and held her tight, and turned his head to whisper in her ear. '_Gotcha_,' and she fell apart in his arms, and for the first time in 16 years, it was all alright.

* * *

Aw, hurt/comfort, love that.

Ok, few pointers- the thing about the Doctor's family is referenced from the book 'The Infinity Doctors,' but names and number of children completely made up, I confess.

Obviously I also made up what happened to Amy's parents, but I hope it sort of makes sense- I figure it must have been pretty traumatic for a 7 year old to go to a psychiatrist just because of an imaginary friend.

_On the story:_

Who is the psychiatrist? Why doesn't she want to mention him? Who scarred her and possibly abused her? What's the Doctor going to do?

Keep reading to find out, thanks for your support so far, and don't forget to please please please review

Kat


	6. House call

**AN: **Heya, thanks for all the reviews and support, please keep 'em coming, it's what keeps me writing!

This chap, the Doctor returns to Amy's time, but between when he met her and saved the world from the attraxi and when he saw her again. Obviously he can't see her again,(timelines) but he can, of course, see Rory…

Last chap's answer for the quote was: Zora Neale Hurston

This chap it's:

_Eventually you will come to understand that love heals everything, and love is all there is_

But maybe there's more to heal than just memories…

Ok, the Doctor and Amy just finished their picnic and went back in the TARDIS... enjoy!

* * *

'So, what now?' Asked Amy, leaning against the Tardis console, totally relaxed. The Doctor glanced at her as he flicked down a grade 3 stability shield trigger.

'_You _ are going to get some rest.' Amy groaned.

'That's all I ever get to do these days, why can't we _do_ something?' she whined, coming round and grabbing his elbow, pouting up into his face. The Doctor looked away quickly, moving around the edge of the console to press a temporal moderator and flick a random probability detector.

'Because.' He sounded distracted and more than a little stressed. Amy stared at him from the other side of the main hub as she had the first time she'd been here. He caught her looking and threw his hands into the air, coming round and grabbing her shoulders. 'You've got to get some rest, and I've got to do some stuff, and then we've got to save the universe, ok?'

Amy looked at him. 'And me getting my forty winks is going to help save the universe?' Her voice dripped sarcasm. He looked at her as if he was about to yell, and then he just let out an exasperated breath, pushed the electro-magnetic pulse detector into medium and replied.

'Yes.'

Amy looked at him, then strode purposefully towards the door to the interior of the TARDIS. 'Fine.'

As she walked past he glanced up, 'And, Amy,' the redhead looked back, wary frustration in her eyes. He smiled, his eyes shifting to the floor and then back to her face. 'Um, sweet dreams.'

She grinned and came back, throwing her arms around him. 'Good luck with stuff Doctor.' Then she went through the door, considerably more of a bounce in her step. The Doctor patted the TARDIS, and she closed the door behind Amy. There was a faint snick as it locked. The Doctor typed in a set of coordinates.

'Right. Time for a house call.'

X

Rory ran a hand through his hair, lifting the remote to switch the TV off as the X Factor theme tune came on and heaving himself off his ratty couch to go into his house's tiny kitchen and make himself a cup of tea. Once it was done, he walked back into the 'lounge' thinking about picking up his book again. He was just getting into what had just happened in his memory when a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He'd only heard it once, but it wasn't the sort of thing you'd forget. A voice that'd banished a race of aliens from the Earth with a single word. '_Run.' _

'Good book this. Written by an alien y'know.'

Rory dropped his tea, staring at the man in front of him. In his mind his thoughts were wild and disconnected. _He kept the clothes…?_ Rory's hand went for the phone, Amy would kill him if he didn't tell her.

'You're here.'

The Doctor was watching him from the other side of the room, his book in his hand. He grinned and spread his arms. 'So I am! Who are you calling?'

Rory frowned, pausing in his dialing. 'Amy, of course, she'll-'

'Yeah, thought so,' the Doctor interrupted him, pulling out a weird metal object with a green light at the end. The light shone on Rory's antique phone and it made a sort of humming noise. The dialing tone cut off. Rory dropped the phone, eyebrows raised, getting out his mobile. The Doctor walked swiftly across the room, grabbing his arm and taking the device.

'Why can't I tell her you're here? Don't you understand? You're exactly what she needs right now! You can't just…_abandon_ her, not when she's waited for so long!' Rory's voice echoed through the room, raised in frustration and bewilderment, and a sort of sorrow. The Doctor watched him, then pointed his screwdriver at the mobile, which went dead.

His voice, when he spoke, was cold, and his grip on Rory's arm vice-like. 'I'm _not_ abandoning her. I'm here to help. And if she knew I was here right now stuff would happen. Bad stuff. As in, end of the universe bad, get it?'

Rory narrowed his eyes, yanking his arm out of the Doctor's grip and bashing his own nose in the process. He winced and the Doctor rolled his eyes. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' His voice was muffled and nasal, his hand covering his nose which was bleeding a little.

The Doctor strode over to the coffee table next to the couch where he'd dropped Rory's book, picking up a box of tissues and bringing them back to the man, who took them and pressed a few to his nose, pinching the bridge. The Doctor watched silently, until he suddenly spoke again.

'It means that Amy can't know I'm here, she can't _ever_ know I _was_ ever here,' The Doctor paused, looking at Rory-an intrigued expression in his eyes, 'Or she'll die. Now you can choose not to believe me, and risk her long and painful death, or you can listen for once and keep her safe. What will you do?'

Rory took the tissues from his nose, dropping them in the bin by the door. He looked at the tea on the carpet- it would stain for sure. 'You know the answer to that.'

'Good.' Though he was smiling, there was something guarded in his voice which made Rory glance at him sharply, but the Time Lord was already going back across the room, looking through the papers on Rory's coffee table.

'It's been a year.' The Doctor glanced up at him. 'Well, a year and, um, 4 months I think. She said you didn't always know how long you'd been gone.'

The Doctor had picked up a stack of official looking envelopes and was flicking through them. 'No, I don't, thanks. Where is she at the moment anyway?'

'Hospital.'

The Doctor stared at him, the pile of letters momentarily forgotten. 'Why?'

Rory shifted uncomfortably. 'She—I shouldn't say.'

The letters still in his hand, the Doctor walked over and grabbed Rory by the shoulders, staring into the human's eyes. His voice was quiet but urgent. 'Why is she in hospital?'

Rory raised his arms from the elbow. 'I really can't tell you. I can't betray her like that. It's not something I have a right to say. She'll have to tell you herself.'

The Doctor shoved Rory away, groaning and turning to stride to the other side of the dark, grotty room. 'We've _been _through this. I -CAN'T! ' It sounded like he was gritting his teeth until he started yelling.

The Doctor spun and grabbed Rory again. 'Ok, I know she was raped. And I know someone carved…words into her skin, and I know she was self harming, alright? I have a pretty good guess as to who it was, but I need to know, ok ? I need to know _exactly_ why she's in the hospital, _right now!_'

Rory stared at him. 'It was the psychologist. Albert Hennink. He…raped her, and cut her, yes. They think he's been doing it for a while, but last night he went too far- he whipped her, nearly made her bleed to death. Apparently when he figured out what he'd done he tried to run out, but he was covered in blood, and someone coming in saw and called an ambulance, and of course they found Amy in his office…' Rory's voice was dark with hatred and sick with self loathing and pity and grief. He glanced at the Doctor, 'But how do you know?'

The Doctor looked at him, there was a darkly murderous look in his eyes, and his voice was distracted when he spoke. 'She was attacked, not long ago, by some of her customers right? She quit being a kissogram.'

'Yeah, that's right, but it was alright because someone carried….oh, right.' Rory paused as he realized the identity of Amy's enigmatic savior. 'Why didn't you let her see you then?'

The Doctor shrugged, letting go of him. 'End of the universe stuff, it's a long story, and I don't have time to explain. I've got to go. She's at the hospital where you work, right?'

Rory nodded and the Doctor turned to leave, an angry purpose in his stride. Rory followed him through his apartment, carefully stepping over the remains of his cup of tea.

'You'll come back for her, won't you?' He had to ask. He owed it to Amy.

The Doctor grinned. 'Oh yeah.'

Rory looked at the floor whilst the Doctor fiddled with the catch. 'After you've taken her away, will you bring her back?'

The Doctor looked at him, the expression in his eyes opaque and impossible to comprehend. 'Of course,' He let himself out of the door, walking down the corridor to the lifts.

But Rory had one more question, and he called it down the hall under the cheap, naked light bulbs. 'Do you love her?'

They both knew what kind of love he meant.

The Doctor laughed a brittle laugh and the lift beeped as it arrived. 'Of course not!' He got in and the doors slid shut, leaving Rory staring after him into the corridor.

Because both of them knew that it was a lie , no matter how much they'd like to believe it was true.

Rory stood like that for a long time before slumping back into his apartment and grabbing a can of beer from his fridge. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Poor old Rory. I think he knows as well as we do it's hard for him to compete with the Doctor- but he does love Amy. He just doesn't understand her so much (this will be expanded on in chaps 21-23 which I just finished writing :D)

So, what will the Doctor do now? And Rory? Where is Albert Hennink- caught, or on the loose? Will Amy be ok?

5 reviews guarantees next day update (I know I'm shameless) But I really appreciate any show of support, as it motivates me to keep writing,

I hope you enjoyed this chap and will continue to enjoy the story!

Kat


	7. Billy, cancer and dragons

14:22

**AN: **Helloooo! Wow, this has got to be the first next day update I've ever done, thanks so much for all your lovely reviews!

Quick word to people like 'thermal lover,' because it's a fair point. I like to be encourage because, frankly, for most of my life my parents have tried to deter me from writing- it's something I have a passion for, but they don't think it provides a stable enough career, and using this site often gives rise to 'heated discussions' between us, also, I'm taking some really big exams at the moment, and taking time out from them to do this. So it's just nice to know it's worth it when there are people who enjoy it enough to leave me a message, ok?

Last chaps quote was from: Gary Zukav

This time it's:

_I love you, Not only for what you are, But for what I am, When I am with you_

Ok, so Albert Hennink is the man who cut and possibly sexually abused Amy, he also whipped her and now she's in hospital. The Doctor can't let Amy see him and Rory thinks our Doctor loves his fiancée to be, the Doctors in denial.

What could possibly happen next…?

Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor looked up at the hospital and felt a cold feeling of dread settle in his stomach. He refused to consider Rory's words or their implication- besides, he was busy.

Because maybe whatever was to do with Amy had a little to do with her past. Secretly the Doctor doubted it, but he liked to think he had a reason other than the L word for coming here.

He walked into the hospital and went over to the desk. 'Hello, chief inspector John Smith,' he flashed his psychic paper at the secretary, 'And I've just been sent from Gloucester on the Amy Pond case, where is she? And I'm going to need to check her records, and any reports you have on the attack, if that's alright?'

He grinned at the blonde behind the desk who smiled back and went into a draw below the desk, pulling out a thick file. She handed it over and gave him directions to the ward where they were keeping Amy. The Doctor's grin widened, 'Thanks very much.'

He turned to go but her voice stopped him. 'Wait! Um, take this too.' The Doctor took the piece of paper from her hand, looking at it curiously.

'What's this?'

She smiled, blushing a little. 'My number….'

'Oh,' _Not again_! 'Well, um, I've got to go, bye!' The Doctor turned and disappeared down a corridor before she had a chance to say anything else, dropping her number in a bin on the way.

As he walked he flicked through the file at a blinding speed, wincing occasionally. She had multiple fractures, mostly in her ribs, ankles and wrists which had healed but not been set properly and had to be re broken. Of course there was massive internal damage- the damage to her vagina suggesting multiple rapes. Heavy bruising, and finally the flogging. She'd lost critical amounts of blood, but it had been replaced and she was doing ok, although she frequently lost consciousness- due to shock, pain or blood loss was uncertain at this point…

Finally he got to her room. She wasn't in a ward, of course, because of her unique circumstance. The curtains were open and through the window the Doctor could see her still, pale, beautiful face. Amy's hair fanned out around her head, startlingly bright in contrast with the white sheets. Her arm was hooked up to multiple machines and there were tubes and wires all around her.

Her arms, which lay by her sides above the covers, were purple and black with bruises, though they were healing slowly, and her wrists were in casts. The Doctor's fists clenched and unclenched. For a while he just stared at her.

And then her eyelids flickered. The Doctor's eyes widened and he ducked under the window, ignoring the curious and disdainful looks of passers by. A little boy ran past wearing bandana, then ran back and looked at him curiously.

'What are you doing?'

The Doctor grinned at the boy sheepishly. 'I am…..inspecting the floor. There's a crack somewhere.' He tapped the side of his nose.

The boy looked at him and then got onto the chairs outside Amy's room, peeking inside. He looked down at the Doctor, who was still crouched under the windowsill. 'She's awake.'

He looked back through the window, then back at the Doctor. 'She wants to know who I'm talking to.'

The Doctor swore in Gallifreyan and ran a hand through his hair. 'Um. Tell her it's a secret.'

The boy mouthed the message through the window and smiled. Amy nodded conspiratorially back at him and turned to the side to get some rest.

The boy's smile widened. 'She's nice.' He got down on the floor next to the Time Lord, his eyes mischievous. 'Do you fancy her?'

The Doctor looked at him and sighed. 'I'm starting to think yes.' His voice was resigned and sort of admiring.

The boy grinned then tilted his head. ' Well, why don't you want her to see you?'

The Doctor looked at him and lowered his voice conspiratorially. 'Because if she does, then the whole universe will end.'

The boy looked at him, eyes wide. '_Really?'_ The Doctor nodded gravely, and there was sincerity in his eyes that made the child believe him.

'Yup.'

The boy sat next to the Doctor, against the wall between the chairs and the door. His voice was thoughtful, and very grown up, 'But…what if you die before she finds out you love her?'

The Doctor turned his head to look at him, surprised. Then he took in the rest of the boy's appearance. The bandana over his bald head, the shadows under his eyes, and the hospital gown hanging off his frail little body. _Cancer_.

'Don't worry. I'll tell her soon.' He smiled at the boy. 'What's your name?'

The boy blinked. 'Billy sir.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Good name- Billy. Well, I tell you what, you want to come on a trip? A really quick one- all the way into space?'

Billy looked at him in innocent incredulity. 'Are you crazy?'

The Doctor laughed quietly. 'No. here,' he took a stethoscope out of his pocket and gave it to the boy. Curious Billy put it on. The Doctor took the end and placed it on the left hand side of his chest. For a second the boy listened to his heart beat. _Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum._

Still smiling at him, the Doctor moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest. Billy jumped, then pressed his hand over his ears so he could hear better. There was no mistaking it. Another heart beat. _Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum._

Silently the boy took off the stethoscope and gave it back to the Doctor who grinned at him cheekily, leaning close. 'Believe me now?'

Wordless Billy nodded, and took the Doctor's hand.

Together they left the hospital and as they did Billy looked around nervously. 'Um, I'm not supposed to leave….' The Doctor looked back at him.

'Don't worry Billy, this'll only take a minute.' He made his way round the back of the hospital where the TARDIS was parked. Billy looked at it with open curiosity.

The Doctor walked over and patted the wood, mentally telling her to keep Amy out the way if she wasn't still asleep. 'This, Billy, is my spaceship- and it can go anywhere in time and space.'

Billy's mouth dropped open, his brown eyes going wide. He looked at the Doctor. 'Really really?'

The Doctor grinned, 'Really really. _And, '_ The Doctor clicked his fingers, and the TARDIS doors opened. Billy ran in, then ran straight back out, then back in again, right up to the TARDIS console.

'IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!' He shouted, and burst into a fit of laughter.

Grinning, the Doctor followed him inside, shutting the door and setting some co ordinates. As the TARDIS took off Billy grabbed onto the console, which was only a little lower than his head, and shouted, 'Wahooooo!'

The Doctor laughed and came round to him as the TARDIS stopped. 'Now, Billy, how bad is your cancer?'

Billy's eyes darkened and the corners of his mouth turned down. His voice was very quiet. 'They say I've got two months.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Good.' Billy looked up at him in shock. And the Doctor shrugged. 'I like to prove Doctor's wrong.' Billy smiled, although he still seemed confused.

The Doctor gestured to the doors. 'Don't you want to have a look?' Billy grinned and jumped down the steps, throwing the doors open.

'That is s_o_ cool.'

Outside the TARDIS lay Hagreqwslyti, a name which could only really be pronounced by it's inhabitants and the Doctor. Most people though, just called it the Dragon world anyway- because, well….

'Dragons!' Billy shouted at the top of his voice, throwing his arms into the air, his tunic and bandana whipping in a light wind. They'd landed in the middle of what seemed to be endless ranges of mountains with lush green grass and purple trees with blue leaves. The rocks were golden yellow, and the sun was a pale lilac. The sky was a pale, bright shade of red with blue clouds across it. And in the cliffs, in the valley, in the trees: everywhere there were dragons.

One flew over, landing gracefully in front of the boy. It was huge- with a head as large as a horse, an elegant long neck, spreading batlike wings, with a tail almost as long as it's body, which in turn was about the length and height of a minibus.

It had deep purple skin which shimmered in the lilac light, and large, wise amber eyes. More than a bit afraid, Billy stumbled back to the Doctor, clinging onto his arm.

The Doctor grinned. 'Hello Chrysianti, how's life?'

The great dragon bowed her head, then opened her mouth and spoke, a pink, forked tongue visible between rows of sharp ivory teeth. 'Doctor, it's been some time. You've changed your face again I see…?'

The Doctor shrugged, laughing a little, and at Billy's questioning look informed the boy, 'I do that sometimes. Having the same face is way too boring.'

The Doctor turned back to the dragon. 'Chrysianti, sorry, would you mind giving us a lift?' Chrysianti blinked a deep purple eyelid and turned her elegant head to the boy. Two silver horns curved back between her ears.

Her voice was soft and gentle, 'Come here, little one.' The Doctor nudged Billy, who hesitantly let go of his arm and stepped towards the dragon. She lowered her head right down to his level, her calm amber eyes watching him carefully, and then she leant forward and pressed her head to his.

Billy froze and Chrysianti closed her eyes. After a moment she backed away from Billy, turning and lowering a wing so he and the Doctor could get on. The Doctor grabbed Billy and heaved him up before climbing on himself. They both straddled the dragon's back, clinging on to the raised ridges of her spine as she ran forwards and took off into the air. Billy and the Doctor laughed, and their dragon laughed with them as she swooped over the valleys, until finally she came to rest on a small overhang, which barely fit her on it. Right next to the cliff there was a patch of some kind of fruit.

Carefully the Doctor lifted Billy onto the ground, and led him to the patch. Underneath wide, thick green leaves, there were tiny, spherical fruits- crystalline and sticky, glowing a little with golden light. Billy looked at them in wonder.

The Doctor crouched next to the boy and looked into his eyes. 'Billy, if you pick one of these fruits, you won't have cancer any more. But you have to pick it yourself, and you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone how you got here or who I am.'

Billy tore his gaze away from the fruits to look at the Time Lord in bewilderment. 'But- but if it can fix me, then it can fix other people too. ' His eyes suddenly became sad. 'Don't you want to fix everybody?'

The Doctor grimaced. 'I do. I really do. Trust me, I do it everyday- but people, your people, have to fix their own problems, and I can't take everyone here. This is a….cheat, if you like, and a secret. Do you understand?'

Billy looked from the Doctor to the fruit. His face was screwed up with thought. 'But, isn't it wrong for me to take some if other people can't?'

The Doctor's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Billy, taking him by surprise. 'You are brilliant! And it isn't- because Chrysianti can read your mind- you felt her, didn't you?'

Billy was looking up at the dragon now, and he nodded slowly, 'Well she looked right into your soul- found out all about your world, and you, and she decided to take you here. It's a gift. For you. You just can't tell- or, maybe one day you can tell one person, but you have to trust them as much as yourself, ok?'

Billy nodded, and smiled shyly up at the Doctor, who grinned back and gestured to the plants. 'Go on then.'

Wary, Billy walked forward, getting down on his hands and knees in the grass. Slowly he reached out and put his hand around the closest crystal fruit. Its light grew brighter under his hand, making it seem pink and glowing, and then suddenly the light enveloped the boy's whole body. Billy gave a cry of surprise and the Doctor went to grab him, but he laughed. 'No, it's ok Doctor…it feels…funny.'

Slowly the light faded and Billy let go of the fruit, his face shining with health. He looked at the Doctor and yawned. 'Doctor, I feel….' He fell asleep on the spot, and the Doctor caught him in his arms. Quickly he took out his screwdriver and scanned him.

Chrysianti watched carefully. 'Is he healed?' She asked, her rich voice full of concern.

The Doctor looked at her sideways and grinned. 'Yup, just needs a bit of rest. Come on, we've got to get him home before he wakes up.'

The Doctor leapt onto Chrysianti's back, Billy in his arms, and she launched herself off the cliff, laughing, 'Your wish is my command.'

* * *

Just wanted to put that in- the Doctor's so good, and I wanted it to contrast with the storm in the next chapter. I hope you liked this (dragons, like I promised!)

Same again for reviews- 5 guarantees next day update, please do review, it means a lot,

Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to do so and enjoy!

Kat


	8. Cabbie

**AN: **Hi again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, it's brilliant.

I'm glad you liked that chapter- my Dad and Grandma were diagnosed with cancer, and though I was lucky enough that they got through, I remember how scary it was, and I wanted to write something…

Anyway, oncoming storm this chapter (ooh did you just love the Hungry Earth? Can't wait till next week!)

_Italics are flashback._

Last chap's quote was by: Roy Croft

This chap:

_The way you love anything is to realize it might be lost_

Who ever knows what the Doctors thinking….?

* * *

The Doctor waved good bye to Billy, although the boy was still asleep- dreaming of dragons and crystal fruit and aliens in suits called the Doctor. Said alien smiled to himself as he turned and walked away, reflecting on his parting with Chrysianti.

X

_The great dragon lowered her head, smiling her sharp toothed smile as her wide amber eyes stared into the Doctor's._

"_I wish you'd let me in there some time." The Doctor shook his head, checking his mental blocks. Chrysianti puffed smoke and folded her front legs, settling into the grass. Her voice was sad, "I just want to make you better. You've done so much for us."_

_The Doctor smiled; and he wasn't a cheeky schoolboy any more- more like the old man of the universe. His eyes were dark and sad, and so very lonely._

"_You'd be lost in here. Only a Time Lord can enter my mind, and there's none of them left."_

_Chrysianti looked at him sadly and nuzzled his arm gently, though he was still carrying the prone from of Billy in his arms. "You've changed, you know. Not just your face."_

_The Doctor tilted his head. "In what way?"_

_Chrysianti gestured to Billy with her head._ "_You'd never have gone to that much trouble before. She must be good for you."_

_The Doctor blinked, "She?"_

_Chrysianti laughed her deep, velvety laugh, and her tail swished through the grass. "Wasn't it an Earth musician who once said,' Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, __that__ is the soul of a genius.' And you are certainly a genius Doctor. And you are most definitely in love."_

_The Doctor shook his head. "I was starting to suspect 'that' myself. You really think so? She's human…" His voice filled with pain as he remembered his other companions._

_Chrysianti moved her wings in what looked remarkably like a shrug. "Tennyson- 'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."_

_The Doctor grinned at her. "For a dragon, you're very well read."_

_Chrysianti laughed, loudly this time. "Well, you know how often the humans come here for healing. It __is__ the 34__th__ century, after all. Sometimes I learn something from their strange little minds." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "Goodbye Doctor. Stay…with her."_

_The Doctor looked at the dragon curiously, then smiled. "I plan to."_

X

Stopping outside Amy's room, the Doctor picked up her file from where he'd left it behind a chair five minutes ago. He flicked through quickly to the police section on suspects. Apparently, the prime suspect, Albert Hennink- fake psychologist, was nowhere to be found. The Doctor felt a shiver go down his spine, and then a rage of fury wash through him.

_Why hasn't this man been caught?_

Someone who'd hurt Amy- his Amy, who'd made her suffer and serve their stupid animal needs was still at large.

"I guess I need to catch them then," The Doctor murmured to himself, and dashed off towards a nearby desk.

He didn't notice Amy's wide eyes staring at his back, or the way she shrugged it off as though it was an illusion and turned to go back to sleep…

The Doctor quickly got behind the desk and wheeled away the man sitting at the computer. "Wheelie chairs, I _love_ wheelie chairs," he cried, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and pointing it at the computer.

The nurse he'd pushed away got out of his chair indignantly. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, "Don't worry, I just need to use this computer." He paused and turned his head. "Wait, did you just ask what I was doing? Not who I was? Oh…."

Rory glared at him. "I'll repeat it then, Doctor, _what are you doing?"_

Multiple windows popped up, filling the screen of the computer, and the Doctor grabbed the mouse, flicking through them incredibly fast, his eyes blurring across the texts- their words reflected in his eyes. "A-ha!" He cried. The other windows shut down and a picture of a middle aged man with short steel grey hair and cold blue eyes stared at them from the monitor.

Rory threw his hands into the air, "Why do you need a picture of Albert Hennink? We _know _what he looks like."

The Doctor frowned at him, grabbing a copy of the picture from the printer next to the computer and logging off. "Well I didn't, thanks for mentioning that earlier though." He rolled his eyes and walked out from behind the desk, turning left down the corridor. Rory ran out behind him.

"Where are you going now?"

The Doctor turned and paused a moment, "I'm going to catch a criminal."

X

"_Why _are you following me?"

The Doctor and Rory were in a taxi on the way to Gloucester, and the Time Lord was surprised to find himself not only bewildered but more than a bit irritated to be accompanied by Amy's fiancée. _I am so not the J word… _He thought to himself furiously.

Rory looked at him as if he was an idiot and for the second time the Doctor found himself wanting to punch a human. _This version of me is so violent! _He thought to himself incredulously whilst Rory replied.

"Because you're catching that piece of _filth_ and I owe him a broken nose." The look on Rory's face was murderous, and in spite of his gangly appearance the Doctor didn't doubt he could do it. Sharing their mutual hatred of Albert Hennink was easier than their love of Amy, and the Doctor cracked his knuckles and nodded at Rory.

"Alright, you can come, just so long as I get to decide what to do with him." The Time Lord's voice went cold and Rory looked at him a little fearfully, thinking again of his message to the Attraxi, _run_.

Rory, lost in his thoughts of the past, jumped when the Doctor suddenly grabbed his arm.

"I need to borrow your phone."

Without thinking Rory dug around in his pockets for his mobile, in spite of the bill he'd got last time. He gathered it wasn't really a good idea to annoy the Doctor when he was in this kind of mood.

"Why do you need it?"

The Doctor was rapidly punching numbers into the phone. His eyes flickered to Rory as he held it to his ear.

"Quick results." His attention flickered away from the human as someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello this is Luigiano's Pizza delivery service, how may I help you?"

The Doctor grinned. "Code 1234999000, it's the Doctor, can I talk to your boss please?"

There was a gasp and a scuffle on the other end. "General Rider reporting for duty, sir!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, watching as Gloucester gradually came into view. "You just saluted, didn't you?"

There was a pause on the other end. The Doctor was aware of Rory staring at him in amazement.

"Sir…no, sir."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, whatever, I need your help hunting down a dangerous criminal with whom I have a _personal_ issue. I trust you'll be willing to assist me any way you can?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"And General?"

"Sir?"

"Yeah, don't call me sir. I'll send you the picture and information now. I have strong reason to suspect that he's in Gloucester, and I want him found ASAP, you got that?"

"S- Yes."

The Doctor smiled. "Good." He flipped the phone shut and gave it back to Rory. "There- they should have caught him by the time we get there."

Suddenly, the Doctor glanced up. He frowned a little, then allowed the tiniest hint of a cold smirk to creep onto his features. He leaned into the front to look at the speed dial, glancing up at the cabbie, who stiffened and kept his eyes on the motorway.

Leaning back casually, the Doctor murmured to Rory. "Of course, it helps that he's driving."

Rory stared from the Doctor to the cabbie and his short grey hair in a mixture of horror and astonishment. The Doctor smiled, the same lazy cat smile he'd had on the roof of the hospital a year and four months ago, and took out his sonic screwdriver, directing it at a point just below the wheel.

Suddenly the car began to turn, taking an exit into the countryside. The driver gave a yell of surprise, unable to fight the steering wheel, which was turning of it's own accord.

The Doctor shifted the beam and the car sped up, fast - the driver shouted and turned into the back in wild panic.

Rory met the eyes of Albert Hennink and punched him.

* * *

Ooooh. So, our little psycho is now trapped with an angry Time Lord and a bit of an idiot, but a loyal one. Now me, I wouldn't have tried to outsmart the guy in the bow tie. I wonder what they'll do to him…?

Any guesses as to who the Doctor called? I'll give you a clue- it starts with U and ends in T

And the musician Chrysianti quoted?

Again, 5 reviews for next day update, I've nearly finished this fic so I'm speeding up updating depending on interest/support.

Hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!

Kat


	9. Alone in the flames

**AN: **hello! Wow, this support is overwhelming, I really appreciate it and am so glad you're enjoying my story!

Yes, it was UNIT- and the Doctors being over protective because it's sort of an outlet where he can exercise all that stuff that is definitely _not_ the 'L' word ;)

WARNING: THERE IS SOME STRONG LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER - WHICH I BELIEVE TO BE SUITABLE FOR A T-RATED FIC, BUT COULD BE CONSIDERED HIGHER.

This time the quotes from me, it's the only time in the whole fic (which I'm three chaps from finishing :D) and **IT BELONGS TO ME, THE USER KATHERINE MOONHAWK. IF YOU WANT TO USE IT, PLEASE ASK PERMISSION AND REFERENCE ME.**

'_What does justice make you, then?_

_An angel with teeth?_

_Or a monster with wings?'_

Ok, so, angry idiot, Oncoming Storm, filthy psycho.

What's going to happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

The car screeched to a stop by a field. The Doctor got out and walked briskly round to the driver's door. He swung it open and grabbed Hennink by the collar of his shirt. Blood was pouring from his nose and in the cab Rory was screaming in rage, "You filthy bastard! You disgusting piece of shit! How dare you hurt her?"

The Doctor yanked Hennink out of the car with ease, and the man cried out as he was dragged into the field, behind the bushes. There was a bang and a scuffle behind them as Rory got out to follow.

Rory paused at the gate. "It's…it's here."

The TARDIS stood proud in the centre of the field, but the Doctor was distracted with Hennink. He shoved the sadist to the ground, and the filth curled in on himself in the mud, arms covering his face.

Rory, catching sight of the criminal at a moment of weakness, ran over and kicked him in the gut, twice- with a fierce hatred that lent him a primal strength. Hastily, Rory rolled the man over, punching him in the face again and again, shouting, "YOU **FILTH**! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER?"

He raised his fist to punch the man again, but the Doctor stopped him. Breathless, Rory looked at the man, his fury barely kept in check. The Doctor smiled a little, a cold, vicious smile. He kept his voice low, so only Rory could hear. "My turn."

Meanwhile Hennink was still curled in a fetal position in the mud, unaware of the two men. "Please. Please don't kill me." He whined pathetically to the air.

The Doctor's expression was coldly intrigued as he walked over and drew Hennink's hands away from his face easily, grabbing his chin. The Doctor tilted his head.

"Kill you? You _honestly_ think I'd let you die, after what you've done?"

Rory felt a shiver run down his spine. This was a side of the Doctor he'd only ever glimpsed, dark and cold and alien and powerful. It was quite frankly terrifying.

"_This_ is what I live through, _every day_." The Doctor growled, and put his hands on either side of the human's head.

Hennink's eyes rolled back, showing the whites, and veins in his forehead and neck popped out as he screamed in terror and agony. Tears ran down his cheeks and he shook uncontrollably, occasionally struggling and retching drily.

Rory watched with a kind of horrified fascination. He detested Hennink, with a loathing that scorched to the core of his being for what he'd done to Amy, but this- seeing a fellow human being reduced to this blubbering, screaming wreck….It was horrific. And the Doctor just stood there, calm, his eyes shut, silently reliving every horror he'd ever encountered and projecting it into the human's mind.

Finally the Time Lord's eyes snapped open, and Hennink slumped into the ground, whimpering a little. The Doctor leaned down and looked into Hennink's eyes.

Hennink, half recalling the horrors he'd seen, moaned and flinched away.

"Do you want to die now?"

The Doctor was teasing him, playing with his fear, just as he knew Hennink had with Amy.

Hennink nodded pitifully into the grass. The Doctor tilted his head. "Shame you asked me not to .'"

Hennink moaned again and began to sob into the grass. Rory had no idea what the Doctor had done, but he could guess it must have been something appalling to reduce this filth to the moaning wreck in the grass. Rory watched his rival with a newfound, wary respect.

The Doctor tutted and grabbed Hennink by his ear, lifting his face to slap it. "Hush! Now, I'm taking you somewhere you won't ever _touch_ another human being again." He glanced at Rory as he dragged Hennink, screaming, across the grass and mud. "You coming?"

Rory shook his head, glaring at Hennink. "No. He's alone in this."

And Rory turned and walked away. Hennink stared as the last human he'd ever see walked off without a second glance, then he looked up at the Doctor, who grinned down at him coldly and hauled him to his feet, pushing him through the door of a blue wooden box.

The Doctor shut the door behind him and Hennink just lay on the floor, staring at the TARDIS.

He opened his mouth to speak but the Doctor caught him and hit him again, hard.

"You do _not_ speak in here. You have _no right_."

The Doctor looked at him in disgusted disdain and moved to the console, launching the TARDIS into space.

They landed and the Doctor smiled. Then he went through a door, leaving Hennink alone in the room.

Sensing his chance, the man ran for the doors, throwing them open, only to scream as a great spurt of flame flew up and scorched the front half of his body, melting his clothes onto his skin. Falling back in and slamming the doors Hennink lay on the floor screaming as the Doctor came back through with a bag.

"Oh shut _up_. It's your own fault, you stupid slime." The Doctor spat, before changing his tone to one of aggressive curiosity. "So tell me, does preying on innocent women make you feel powerful? Like less of a worthless, stupid coward? Like you're alive and someone's happy about that fact? Really, I'd love to know."

The Doctor's eyes were murderous as he took out a white bottle from the bag and sprayed it all over Hennink. A little of his pain eased and the man looked at the Doctor warily.

The Time Lord threw the bottle at him. "That will stop you dying out there. Can't say it won't hurt, but then, I don't care. Re-apply it every four hours and you should live. This bag has enough rations to last you twenty years, if you economize, plus a shovel. If you want to survive you'll have to dig into the magma- you'll probably burn yourself horribly, and it'll be backbreaking work, but you'll live." The Doctor sounded grimly determined about that. He wouldn't let this ape make him kill, not matter how much he found he wanted to.

The Time Lord's eyes shifted back to the insane criminal lying whimpering at his feet, withdrawing the last items from the bag.

"And finally, these." The Doctor took out a bag of Ash and a rough hemp sack with a head sized hole in the end and two in the sides.

He leaned closer to Hennink. "These are what sinners on your planet wear to confess. See how long you can face death and ignore your conscience. Because if you're going to die you're going to need all the help you can get staying out of hell."

Suddenly, the Time Lord leaned further forwards, grabbing the man's chin. Hennink whimpered pathetically, remembering the last time this man's hands had touched him- the things he'd seen..

The Doctor smirked, staring straight into the man's eyes, and Hennink felt as if he was being measured somehow- it only made him feel more worthless.

"Now listen to this and listen carefully, it's important. I'm leaving you here. I won't tell you this planet's name, or where it is. You're going to be lost. There are no stars nearby. No planets. There is nothing alive here for a billion years. You will be completely, utterly alone."

The Doctor paused, allowing that to sink in. "It _burns_ and so will you. You'll face unendurable agony every day- just as she had to. But you'll be alone, fighting the only thing you have- completely lost in the dark with the fires of hell. Because I'll tell you something- she burns brighter than any star in the universe, and you don't deserve to see that fire- _you_ are only worth suffering in its anger."

With that, the Doctor shoved Hennink and the bag out of the Tardis, onto the burning planet. The human screamed as he hit the burning coals on the ground, then stopped when he realized he wasn't dead yet and scrambled to his feet, surveying his surroundings.

Realizing that he truly was in the black depths of space- the only light from the fire, and that he was being left there, Hennink went into a blind panic, throwing down the bag and running back to the Doctor.

The Doctor leaned out of the TARDIS, which was relatively motionless about five metres above the planet, and Hennink reached up hopelessly, screaming. He stopped when the Doctor opened his mouth to speak.

"By the way, I thought you ought to have some parting words to keep you going."

The Doctor was shouting over the roar and crackle of the planet's flames. Hennink strained his ears to hear.

"I hate you."

Then the blue box faded and Hennink was left, alone on a burning planet in the dark, the only remnant of another living thing ringing in his ears.

"_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_…"

* * *

So he's left alone to burn in the darkness, with hatred as his sole companion. Suitable punishment? I think our Time Lord thinks so.

Wonder when he'll reduce himself to rags and ash…?

Anyway, what's going to happen next? Will the Doctor tell Amy what happened? How's she going to react to being constantly left?

Keep reading and enjoying, as ever, 5 reviews is next day update,

Thanks for all your support,

Kat


	10. Amy's cross

**AN: **Hello! Thanks, as ever, for all your reviews and support- makes me feel like one day I'll be a half decent writer :D

Someone did comment that last chap felt a bit off- if I could, I'd just like to say that it was supposed to be, as Rory's thoughts were supposed to convey, the Doctor _is_ an alien, the Oncoming Storm- and I wanted to contrast an aspect of him that maybe isn't so pleasant- because if you love someone you love all of them. Anyway, Hennink will be dealt with, one last time in chap 27, so you'll see what happens there.

Ok, from this chap on we're going beyond the initial summary, so here's another:

_**Coming up…**The universe's first habitable star, upstaging the queen of the human race, the nightmare child's creation and blue monkeys. Oh and there's going to be fire, lots of fire._

Actually, that was one of the two names for this fic, 'Fire'- but I wanted it a bit more upbeat. So we have 'the 'L' word', figured it suits the adorably boyish side of the Doctor's personality, in my opinion. :)

This chap's quote:

_Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that_

Ooooh, Amy's cross. Wonder how the Doctor's going to redeem himself this time? Cricket bat anyone…?

Enjoy!

* * *

When the Doctor got back to the TARDIS, he knew instantly something was wrong.

Not wrong as in horribly, sickeningly, end of the universe wrong. But there was…..something.

His suspicions were confirmed when an infuriated Scottish redhead slammed open the door to the console room and stormed right up to him, her toes against his boots, her head barely lower than his. She jabbed her finger at his chest hard as she spoke.

"THAT-IS-_IT!_."

She took a deep breath and glared at him, breathing heavily, her hazel eyes sparkling with fury.

"I am _sick_ and _tired_ of being left behind." She took another deep breath, her nostrils flaring and face flushed.

"I want to go home."

The Doctor blinked.

He took a breath, watching her carefully. He felt his voice go quiet as he spoke. "This isn't just a trip, is it?"

For a second he thought she'd take it back. Say sorry and laugh and make fun of him. But her eyes were cold and her jaw tight as she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"No."

The Doctor swallowed. He nodded absently and slowly, dazedly, made his way over to the console, flicking levers and pushing buttons. His voice barely carried over the low, mournful humming of the TARDIS' engines. "Ok."

He pulled the lever to launch the TARDIS and leaned back, whilst Amy clung to the handrails on the other side of the console. Half awake he moved around while the TARDIS shook and hummed, keeping her steady, and then,

CRASH!

There was a huge bang and a whining, hissing creak. Sparks sizzled from the roof over the Doctor's head, showering down a rain of fire. Startled he glanced up to see a huge, sizzling scorch mark on the roof of the TARDIS, and then the whole ship tilted and he and Amy were thrown through the vortex.

When the TARDIS landed, with a thump and a protesting groan from her engines, the Doctor and Amy were thrown onto the floor. Staggering to his feet the Doctor thanked his lucky stars that she'd landed upright, remembering the climb last time she'd crashed.

Amy was still on the floor, and, slightly concerned the Doctor stumbled over, taking out his screwdriver to check for injuries.

She glared at him but stayed still so he could. The screwdriver beeped over her ankle and he flicked it up to check the readings.

Seeing the expression on his face Amy's glare intensified, "Doctor, _what?"_

She was sitting up now, but hadn't moved her ankle. He looked from her to his screwdriver and back again.

"Um, you've, um, hurt your ankle…." His hands moved nervously as he flipped his screwdriver back into his pocket, his eyes occasionally flicking from Amy's face to her ankle. He was so much like a child sometimes.

Amy rolled her eyes, suppressing a grin of amusement- she was supposed to be angry. She mustered up a remnant of her anger from earlier at being constantly left behind, and managed to inject some acid sarcasm into her voice. "Funnily enough, I know that. How bad is it?"

He looked nervously from her to the screwdriver and back.

"Doctor?"

"It's…sort of…fractured."

Amy let out a moan of frustration.

"Great. That's just _brilliant_ that is. How am I going to explain this? 'Sorry I'm wearing a cast to my wedding, um, yeah, I fractured my ankle when a bow tie wearing alien crashed his time machine'."

The Doctor chuckled, although he couldn't stop an uneasy twist in his stomach when she mentioned her wedding. He glanced at her ring finger, just to check the engagement ring was still at her house.

He clapped quickly, and Amy jumped a little, jerking her ankle and hissing in pain. The Doctor looked startled, pulling a rueful face as she glared at him. "Oooh, sorry."

He smiled a little at her fierce expression, "Not to worry though, plenty of future healers in the TARDIS somewhere, should have you fixed in about 15 minutes- just…give me a second."

With that he disappeared into the depths of the TARDIS, leaving Amy on the floor next to the console, with only the TARDIS' eerie light and low humming for company.

"I hate it when he does that," she murmured to herself, glancing up at the roof of the spaceship. _Something _had hit them, although she wasn't sure how. There was a long, jagged scorch mark, as if the roof had been struck by lightning, but otherwise it was undamaged.

Amy wondered where they were…

_No! _She told herself furiously- but it was too late, planets and spaceships and the past were filling her curious mind. _I suppose one last trip couldn't hurt…_ She thought to herself. _But just __one_.

She wasn't exactly desperate to get back and marry Rory, though she missed him a little when she thought of him. It was more that she was sick of the Doctor leaving her here, treating her, suddenly, as if she was made of glass. All her life she'd been carefully protected and watched by adults who thought she was crazy. She wasn't going to let him treat her the same way.

Because….Because it just hurt too much for him to be like that. She wanted him to want to take her too, and if he didn't, then she didn't understand why she was here at all.

Amy looked up as the Doctor leapt back into the control room, and wondered what had got him so…excited.

He was grinning like a madman, and at the same time in a clumsy rush to get back to her, his arms full of fluorescent green bandages, which glowed slightly… Amy eyed them suspiciously as he pulled out a jam jar of grey blue muck. He smiled at her reassuringly and she tried to ignore the way her heart stuttered as she smiled shyly back into those piercing grey-green eyes.

"Ok, socks and shoes off!"

The Doctor leaned over and took one converse sheathed foot in his hands, untying the laces and gently easing off the trainer. He was so gentle, he didn't even move her ankle, slipping the canvas material past with careful ease. Amy couldn't help a little shiver as his warm hands tenderly held the bare skin of her calf.

Intent on his work, the Doctor carefully began to peel off the striped sock Amy was wearing, pausing when she clenched her fist.

He glanced up, quickly and searchingly at her face. "Ok?"

Amy nodded, gritting her teeth, and very very slowly, the Doctor pulled her sock past her ankle and off the end of her foot, laying it next to her shoe.

Her bare ankle was pale in the slightly green light of the TARDIS, and the side was angry red and swelling. The Doctor made a face. "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt."

Amy rolled her eyes, feeling a wave of pain wash over her. "Ya think?" Her voice was breathless but still jokingly full of bravado.

The Doctor didn't reply, smiling absently at her stubborn courage. He leaned over and moved a few of the things in the pile of supplies he'd brought over, unscrewing the cap of the jam jar and dipping his fingers in, carefully spreading the cool blue grey stuff over her injury.

Almost instantaneously the pain faded and Amy glanced at the Doctor- surprised. His eyes caught hers and he grinned, loving that he could heal her and fascinate her at the same time.

"What is that stuff?" No matter how much she tried to hide it, Amy's excited curiosity came through her question loud and clear.

Putting the lid back on and taking the glowing green bandages the Doctor replied, "Oh, some Vaksilli mud- heals injuries and numbs pain, incredibly effective- the planet's about…ooooh…" He paused, looking at the TARDIS roof and the scorch mark on it curiously before looking at Amy again.

" About 900 000 lightyears from Earth? You discover it in 50, 000 years. I helped them stop a marsh monster from destroying the clinic so they let me keep some. Incredibly valuable stuff actually, more than diamonds when they discover it…" the Doctor murmured as he dipped his fingers in the mud and spread a bit more on Amy's ankle, making sure it was completely coated in the stuff.

Amy blinked as he started to wrap the green bandages around her foot. They tingled and the glow started to pulse in time with her heartbeat. "And you're using it on my ankle?"

Pre-occupied the Doctor shrugged. "I want you to get better quickly."

Amy felt a little flash of something like hope at that, but felt it crushed as he continued, smiling at her, "It's not like I often have need for it- Time Lords heal pretty fast."

They were silent whilst the Doctor tenderly wrapped the bandage around the injured area of her ankle, Amy gritting her teeth. The Vaksilli mud had numbed the pain, but it still hurt when he touched it.

To distract herself she looked at the Doctor's mop of perpetually messy brown hair. "So what are these?"

He got past her ankle and wrapped around a little more than necessary to make sure the bandages were tight, pressing gently on the end which dimmed to a dark green and adhered itself to the rest of the bandage. The glow faded a little, and already Amy felt her ankle numbing and healing.

"Those are Vin Vocchi bandages. I met some Vin Vocchi, a while ago, and just thought I ought to invest in some. Great healers the Vin Vocchi- even if they look like talking cacti,"

The Doctor stopped himself, "Although apparently that's racist," his gaze flickered to Amy's face and he tapped his nose conspiratorially, "Our secret eh?"

She giggled a little whilst he rolled up the bandages and put them away, jogging down the stairs to put them in a cupboard under the console before coming back up to join her. He nodded to her ankle. "Feeling any better?"

Amy nodded, smiling, and the Doctor grinned. Amy tilted her head towards the door. "So, where are we?"

Her voice was reluctantly excited and mentally she gave up on trying to be angry with him.

The Time Lord's grin widened even more and he took Amy's shoulders. "Do you know what? I have _absolutely no idea!_ Isn't that just fantastic?"

Amy beamed back, looking at the doors in growing excitement. The Doctor got up, then leant down and carefully helped her to her feet. Amy glanced at him in surprise- she hadn't realized how strong he was. He held her arm around his shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

For a second their gazes met and they just stared , falling into each others eyes, and Amy could have sworn she wasn't the only one whose breathing hitched.

Then the Doctor spoke, breaking the moment.

"You ready?" His voice was low and rough, and the corners of his mouth were tilted up.

Amy looked at him for a moment longer, then smiled. "Oh yeah."

Laughing, together, they descended the steps and opened the doors of the TARDIS….

* * *

Yeah, like she could honestly stay mad at him for long. And 'one' trip? Uh-huh, yeah right :D

And hopefully you picked up on a liiiittle more stuff which is definitely 'not' a side effect of two dolts falling into the L-word. I really love the quote at the start of this chap- it fits the way I reckon they'd fall for each other perfectly…

Sooo, where are they? What's going to happen now? Anything catch your interest from my summary?

As always please review with questions, criticism, praise (if its worthy of it) or whether or not you want me to update. I've changed the rules for updates-reviews, 5 means an update on the day I get 5.

Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading,

Kat


	11. The poetry of dance

**AN:** Woah, thanks for the response I feel very flattered.

Ok, this chap, where have they landed? What on Earth is going to happen next? Oh, and there's going to be a bit of fluffy bit, we're working up to the big stuff :D

Oh, and YES I find eleven adorable- I love writing in his little gestures, makes me squee just thinking about it :3 lol AND I just had to to make the Doctor dance, I know it's typical, but, well... :D

This chap's quote:

_If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand._

Ok, so they just opened the doors of the TARDIS, and the Doctor had no idea where they were…

Enjoy!

* * *

At first, all they saw was a wall of blinding white light.

Startled , eyes burning and half blinded by the light, Amy and the Doctor threw their arms over their faces, shielding their eyes.

Hurriedly the Doctor searched in the inside pockets of his jacket blindly, and pulled out two pairs of modified dark sunglasses. He gave a pair to Amy and both of them put them on, looking around.

As her eyes adjusted slowly and her surroundings became clear, Amy gasped in amazement, laughing a little in shocked pleasure.

Spreading his arms wide in delight, the Doctor cried "Permata Indah!"

He grinned at Amy. "The first discovered habitable star. Means 'beautiful jewel' in Malay."

Amy blinked, "The_ Malaysians_ discovered it?"

He looked at her oddly, "Hey! Every nation has it's time." The Time Lord laughed, "_Especially_ on Earth."

They were standing on crystal, which must have been about 20 miles thick. It was beautifully transparent, and underneath it you could see the bright flames of the star, flickering and burning and sending rainbows of light up through the ground.

To their left, a forest of tapering crystal towers spewed shimmers of heat and smoke into the pale blue sky, and to the right, a huge bulbous set of domes and spires- much like any typical desert palace, stood proud, surrounded by mountains of crystal. It was indescribably beautiful, and for a while Amy just stared whilst the Doctor watched her, grinning.

There was a low hum and the Doctor looked up, squinting into the light of the two suns and a red planet hanging in the sky. Slowly, a huge white ship with golden sides came gleaming into view. He nudged Amy and pointed up.

"Look! Here they come- the first ever guests to a _star_. This is history! _And_ it means I know the date- it's the year 48,263 and, on your calendar, basically the…." He frowned, counting on his fingers.

"The first of August. On that ship are all the most important leaders of humanity, and they're here to declare this star, officially, 'open'."

Smiling, Amy clung to the Doctor's arm. "So, I guess there's gonna be like a big opening ceremony yeah? And 483rd century paparazzi…?"

The Doctor nodded. "Mhm, oh, and of course, a royal ball….and a buffet with the best food in the last eight galaxies you lot have discovered…"

Amy nodded thoughtfully, "And I suppose…With your psychic paper, you could probably…."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh yeah, I can get us in. Of course, we'd have to be appropriately dressed…." Amy grabbed the Doctor and grinned and the Time Lord grinned madly back.

"Come on then, lets go!"

Amy half ran- half hobbled back to the TARDIS and disappeared inside. The Doctor watched her, then turned to look at the crystal star, and the ship, slowly landing outside the palace.

_I have to keep her with me, it's just not the same alone…_

Quietly, he followed her back into the TARDIS.

X

About 45 minutes later the Doctor was waiting for Amy outside the wardrobe, dressed in a smart black tuxedo with a blood red bow tie. He actually kind of liked the outfit- although he'd refused to swap his boots, which the TARDIS had insisted on cleaning anyway. Amy's ankle had heeled and he'd taken off the bandages, relishing her astonishment, but she'd now taken half an hour to get ready, and they were running late.

Peeking at his watch the Doctor knocked on the door, again.

"Aaaamy! Hurry up! At this rate we're going to miss the arrival of President Satu- and he teleports onto the buffet table, it's brilliant!"

From far away there came the echo of a laugh. "Alright alright, hang on."

There was a scuffle and a rustle, and, finally the door opened from behind the Doctor, and out stepped Amy. Amelia Jessica Pond. The Doctor blinked.

He'd never realized she was so….beautiful.

Her long red hair hung down over her shoulders in loose curls, and her eyes were emphasized by flashes of black and gold makeup. Her lips were red and she wore white pearl drop earrings on golden chains, with a necklace dripping pearls to match. Her dress was strapless, and flared into a full skirt at her hips from being almost corseted- it was bright, shimmering gold, and she quite literally _glowed_.

She looked at him suspiciously, and blood flushed her cheeks pink, completing the picture. "What?"

The Doctor shrugged and grinned mischievously, spreading his arms wide. " 'She walks in beauty, like the night,' " He quoted, his voice dropping unconsciously.

Amy raised an eyebrow, still standing in the doorway, illuminated by the light of the wardrobe.

The Doctor could have sworn the TARDIS had dimmed the lights. Surely they weren't normally this warm, honey colored glow….

"Who said that?"

The Doctor smiled and shrugged, "Lord Byron." He paused, checking himself. "The _first_ Lord Byron, that is- the one from your time. Actually, it's a poem."

Amy leaned against the door, and the gold silk flowed over her body like a waterfall of light.

What was with this tingling sensation, and sudden _obsession_ with light? Maybe he'd hit his head…

"How does the rest go?"

The Doctor looked at her, startled, blue-grey eyes sparkling with secret intelligence. "Hmm?"

Amy smiled, "The poem, how does it go?"

He grinned a little, and dropped his voice, taking her left hand and putting his right on her waist, and began to gently dance her into the control room, the poem their music in the warm, dim light.

"She walks in Beauty like the night," He waltzed her down the dim corridor, stepping softly.

"Of cloudness climes and starry skies," he spun her and Amy laughed, her scarlet curls flying. They stepped down the steps, the Doctor keeping a firm grip on his companion, supporting her so she felt weightless as they drifted around the console.

They reached the doors and he pulled her gently closer, slowly turning in a circle as he moved his face next to hers, smiling into her eyes. "And all that's best of dark and bright,"

He moved his left hand to gently cup her cheek, "meet in her aspect and her eyes…"

They stared at each other, breathing slightly irregular, hearts stammering, caught in the moment. Their lips were barely an inch apart. Amy's hair framed her face and her eyes sparkled. Her cheek under the Doctor's palm was warm and soft.

The Doctor smiled- though sadness flashed into his eyes, and he let her go, stepping back and raising his hands.

"That's how it goes."

Amy smiled at him, gazing into his eyes with an intensity that seemed to pierce his soul. "It's beautiful."

* * *

I've got say, for me personally as the writer, that has to be one of my favourite moments in this fic, what do you think? Aww, the Doctor's in denial. Don't worry, not much longer now ;)

Habitable star! Like it? Pm/review if you want the science of it, though the Doctor explains next chap. Sooo, massive star, glamorous party, most important leaders of humanity….

But the most important question is, will they make it in time for the president to land in the buffet?

As ever, thanks for your continued support, five reviews means an update by today if I've got them by 7pm, or it'll default to tomorrow.

Thanks again, and keep reading! :D

Kat


	12. A comet and a star

**AN: **haha, ok, so the Doctor and Amy are going to a regal party to open a star- sounds like fun

Again thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate them so much- they're flattering and incredibly encouraging.

And can I just say thankyou to Ellensdaughter, I Am Spartacus, and JJ- all your reviews are incredibly flattering, and I've been able to express how grateful I am, so here you go :)

Oh, and sorry for making this late- something went funny with the reviews, and I thought no one had reviewed last chap till I checked a different page. Hope you still enjoy this!

Well done, '' for getting the quote- two points to go

This chap's quote:

_We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love_

Ok, so they just danced out the TARDIS to poetry…they're 'not' in the L word? Yeah right ;)

* * *

As they walked across the crystal, Amy looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, I have a question."

He looked at his companion warily- her dress shimmered in the reflected rainbow light of the star's flames, miles below. He hoped this was about something he could answer, for once, "Good. What about?"

She looked down, at the clear crystal shielding them from the sheer power below.

"How come the crystal isn't melting? I mean, I thought stars could melt everything and break it back into hydrogen?"

He raised an eyebrow, jabbing her in the ribs, "Ooh get you!" He laughed "Where'd you learn that?"

Amy shrugged. "School. Stars were one of the few things that interested me. They reminded me of you. Of course I left before the actual exam…"

He glanced at her sideways, "Why'd you leave?"

She shrugged, "Just…didn't fit in I guess, so…?"

The Doctor wanted to find out more about why she left school, why she didn't fit in. But it wasn't his place. After all _he_ was the one rejecting _her_….

So instead he shrugged back at her, then grinned cheekily. "Well, this isn't any old crystal. As I said, we're 900,000 lightyears from Earth, and _this,_" he jumped and there was a dull thud where his rubber soles hit the crystal, "is Stiklostalas."

Amy blinked, "Stick-lost-atlas?"

He waved a finger at her, "No, no, alus- Stiklostalas," The Time Lord grinned, "Incredibly heat resistant, but,_ also_ furiously reactive. It gets a coating on the surface, a compound of helium and the crystal- still transparent, but rough and unreactive, which is why we're not slipping round everywhere."

Amy blushed, she hadn't even thought about how they were walking quite so easily across the glass smooth surface of the star.

The Doctor continued obliviously, wrapped up in his science, "What's really fascinating though is this particular formation- after a meteorite crashed into the star the molten crystal spread over the star and crystallized, but it crystallized in _layers_- if you could cut into the surface, you'd be able to inject any chemical you liked and it would seep round the whole star- reacting as it went. It'd take an hour, maybe two, and all this would just…fizzle away."

He'd lost her, but she nodded and raised her eyebrows and hummed where necessary whilst he gesticulated wildly.

Amy nodded to the forest of towers. "And what are they for?"

The Doctor grinned. "Whilst it was molten, the crystal hatched the eggs of a species called the Kupular- and those towers formed around their egg pods. Now they provide a habitat for them and serve to release the excess heat and helium produced by the star, which the Kupular sort of… eat and replace with oxygen." The Doctor beamed in excited delight. "Isn't that incredible? A whole ecosystem born out of a comet and a star!'

Amy just stared at him. "Um, Kupular?"

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes- they're semi-sentient, like dolphins. Well," He stopped himself, frowning and looking at her curiously, trying to figure out how to explain in human terms, "mooore like snakes with butterfly wings," The Doctor stopped himself again, looking at the sky, "weeell….then again…" He shook his head, letting out an exasperated sigh. "It's easier if you just look."

They were closer to the palace now, but not too close. The Doctor reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a large pair of professional looking binoculars. At Amy's expression he explained, "Bigger on the inside."

Amy nodded, though the incredulous expression didn't leave her face as she took the binoculars from him. _Where does he get this stuff?_

"Oh. I see. Well, that explains everything." Her voice dripped bewildered sarcasm.

The Doctor didn't respond-instead placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her in the right direction. His fingers were warm on her bare skin and there was an air of anticipation radiating from him, electrifying the air. Amy could feel excitement bubbling in her blood as she turned, bringing the binoculars to her eyes and spinning the wheel in the middle a little to focus.

"Oh… _Wow_."

Her voice was hushed and she spun the wheel a little more, trying to get a closer look. The Kupular were unlike anything she'd ever seen. They had long, muscular, serpentine bodies which varied in shade from midnight blue to scarlet red, and along their spines were rows of lush feathers which matched their bright, luminescent skin.

They had long elegant heads, like goannas, with oval black eyes, but it was the wings that got her. Huge; easily with a wingspan the length of their bodies, which had to be at least 70 meters, their wings were diaphanous and fluttering- multicolored and vibrant, with flashes of gold and silver. Much like butterflies, as the Doctor had said, but on a massive scale, and so _beautiful_.

"Like…dragons," She said quietly.

The Doctor made a noise of dissent. "Mmm, I've met other species closer to your idea of dragons. But they _are_ remarkable aren't they?" He smiled as he watched the shapes in the distance, reflecting on the wonders of the universe presented to him every day. He wondered if he'd ever stop feeling like the luckiest man alive at moments like these…

Amy nodded in agreement, they were certainly remarkable, he'd got it right in one, as he always did. Then she concentrated on just watching the Kupular twist through the sky like nonsensical, bestial ribbons, their mouths opening when they dived over the towers, swallowing the helium from the air.

Their movements were fluid and gentle, and they had no teeth, just large, soft pink tongues, and what looked like gills in the sides of their heads.

In spite of their colossal size, they seemed incredibly graceful, and gentle. She felt a smile creep onto her lips. A bell rang in the palace and the Doctor's head jerked up.

"Oooh, we missed Satu landing in the buffet!" He grabbed her arm, "Come on Pond."

Amy laughed and they ran across the crystal together, reaching the palace as the sounds of a brass band began to seep from the smooth white ceramic walls.

The Doctor reached up and pressed a large red button, claiming it was a doorbell. Whilst they waited for someone to answer, Amy grinned at the Time Lord. "You'll have take me to see them sometime."

He looked at her, tilting his head in slight confusion. "Who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh _come on_- the dragons of course! Real, live dragons! Please?"

The Doctor looked at her, conflicted, thinking about Chrysianti, and Billy. You only really went to the Dragon world if you needed healing, and, secretly, he hoped he'd never need to take Amy. Which reminded him, he still needed to talk to her about Hennink and her scars. Suddenly the thought that she might still be self harming struck him, and he felt a cold hand grab and twist his hearts.

Yes, he had to talk to her about that.

The doors slid open and a pale, shocked looking man dressed in a butler suit stared at them in frank astonishment- clearly bewildered as to where they'd come from or how they'd got there.

The Doctor took out his psychic paper, flipping it open and handing it over. "Hello there fella, we're here for the party."

The butler seemed to take in their dress then, his eyes flickered from the Doctor and Amy to the psychic paper and back again. He smiled nervously, adjusting his own bowtie.

" O-Of course m'Lord, ah, this way please mi'lady."

He bowed and gestured them inside, pulling a lever which slid the doors shut behind them with a pneumatic hiss and led them down a spacious corridor. The walls were mounted by electric imitation candles and the floor was smooth panelled wood.

Amy's eyes were wide and she clung to the Doctor as she surveyed her surroundings. The Time Lord himself, on the other hand, seemed rather relaxed, in spite of the fact that with all its plush furnishings, orchids and 40th century oil paintings-

"_It's like a space version of Buckingham palace!"_ Amy hissed.

The Doctor pressed a finger to her lips as the sound of voices began to echo down the corridor, and a bright light came into view from a wide set of double doors in the side of the hall. Amy frowned and pouted against his hand and the Doctor restrained a laugh.

"Shhh Pond, we have to act _regal_."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah- but…." She broke off as the Butler pushed the doors open wide and the Doctor hurriedly threw his arm through hers so they were linked at the elbow.

"May I present the Duchess Amelia Jessica, and Duke Jonathon Harry."

With a soft swoosh the doors swung shut behind them and the butler disappeared. In front of them was what looked like some sort of Eastern Ball; the women wore sumptuous silk dresses over loose trousers, their dark hair lacquered and elaborately tied with orchids and lilies; the men wore similar outfits, though some sported more Western three piece suits, with the occasional jewel-colored silk sash.

To the far left of the ballroom, a glamorous and gleaming brass band played beneath one of the five dripping crystal chandeliers, they were led by another, smaller band of string instruments, though unlike any Amy had ever seen. The dancers danced on gleaming mahogany and on the other side of the room to the far right long buffet tables piled high with fantastic fruit lined the eggshell walls.

The only thing that jarred Amy into the surreal reality that she was in the 49th century was the 10 meter long tinted picture window in front of her. It offered a magnificent view of the setting suns, pooling golden light over the star's crystal surface, whose reflection danced with the bright iridescence of the fire below. The view was framed by the crystal mountains and it was eerily, stunningly, breathtaking.

Slowly Amy became aware of the amount of eyes settling on her and the Doctor, who were still stood in the doorway, and felt a cold fist of stage fright clench her stomach. She gripped the Doctor tightly and he glanced at her, surprised.

Then he too noticed the curious stares and beamed a charming, just off kilter grin. He bowed from the waist, pulling Amy into a curtsey as he went down, then raised his head, his voice carrying in rich clipped tones Amy had never heard him speak in through the luxurious ballroom.

"Evening my Lords and ladies," He gestured to the window, "Lovely view."

* * *

Aw, the Doc being a gentleman and using that Time Lord upbringing- I couldn't resist. And the poor old butler, I'll bet that came as a shock :P

If you want to know any more about the science, feel free to pm/ask in a review, and do you like the Kupular? I love them, I have to be honest- got all these doodles

I'll tell you in advance something big and bads gonna happen, but you'll have to wait and see,

5 reviews, as ever,

Thanks for reading and reviewing and all your support, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Kat


	13. Awkward

**AN: **Hi! Sorry, again, this would have come up sooner but for the last two chapters apparently I've had 'no' hits, and the reviews haven't been coming through to my email…. :s Still, hopefully that'll be fixed soon, and thanks so much for your flattering enthusiasm and support!

Ok, last chap's quote was anonymous. Yeah, trick question I know :p congrats to Reeb for getting it right though! Haha, two points :D

This chap's quote:

_Love doesn't make the world go 'round; love is what makes the ride worthwhile._

Oh, I just love that! Anyway, they just got into the party, everyone was staring at them, whatever is going to happen next….? :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone in the room seemed to accept the Doctor's pronouncement, a few issuing polite titters, and they resumed their dancing across the ballroom floor.

With a slight sense of urgency The Doctor dragged Amy to the buffet table, grabbing handfuls of wild looking food, piling it high on gilt silver plates, seemingly at random.

Amy barely had time to take in all the delicious smells and bright colours bombarding her senses before he'd dragged her away again, herding her towards some plush velvet chairs lining the end of the room. He pushed her onto a seat, gave her the plate and dropped down next to her.

Bewildered, Amy brushed a strand of hair out of her face with her free hand, looking down at the food in open curiosity before raising an eyebrow at the Doctor.

He seemed harassed, his eyes darting around the ballroom, fingers tapping on his knees, and she realised that maybe he was almost as nervous as she was. Grinning a little, the Scot nudged the Time Lord with her elbow, nodding to the ballroom and the people weaving around inside. "So, who are they?"

He looked at her and seemed to relax a little, relieved she'd asked another question he knew the answer to, and Amy silently congratulated herself as the finger tapping stopped.

He leaned next to her and started to speak. "Well, that's a fantastic question. Brilliant one, because it's exactly what's wrong. None of the big shots are here yet- these are just the footmen, minor lords and ladies, which means, it's possible we just upstaged…."

He broke off as the doors swung open again and a tall, slender, beautiful woman in a pale gold heavily embroidered dress and trousers encrusted with precious jewels stepped into the room, surrounded by men and women in smart, understated clothes.

She was gorgeous, with cold, icy green brown eyes and honey coloured skin. Her hair was a warm caramel, and hung long and thick over her chest and back, but what really got Amy was the enormous, gleaming crown perched atop her head. Her suspicions were confirmed as the Butler announced,

"It gives me great honour to present her Royal highness, her majesty Queen Sia Permaisuri, high sovereign of humanity."

The doors fell shut behind the woman and everyone standing got down onto their knees as the Doctor whispered in Amy's ear, "We just upstaged the queen of the human race."

Sia surveyed those around her with the slightest amount of haughty disdain before slowly, in a rustle of silk and tinkle of gems, made her way to the opposite end of the room to Amy and the Doctor, settling on a huge golden throne Amy somehow hadn't noticed before- about 2 metres in front of the brass band on a red carpeted platform.

The Queen made a graceful gesture with one slender, regal hand, and murmured, "Proceed."

Amy stared at the Doctor as the dancers began once more, ever so slightly more hushed now under the cold, clever gaze of their queen.

"We weren't late! We were early! How could you have got that wrong? You're a bloody Time Lord!"

The Doctor grimaced. "Weeell, we _did_ miss Satu landing in the buffet, he teleports by accident. I mean, I knew we were a _little_ early, but…."

He sighed, watching one of the queen's retainers murmur something in her ear, and her gaze swiftly moving to him and his companion.

He barely heard Amy as she continued, placing the plate of food on the chair next to her, "And what do you mean 'Queen of Humanity? What, does she rule the world or something? And if she's Malaysian, how come they're all speaking English?"

The Doctor tore his gaze away from Sia, though in the corner of his eye he saw one of her retainers break off from the rest of the party and start weaving towards them. "Um, yes, it's literal. She rules over all Humanity with her husband Pai-Lee. And it's not just the world- it's everywhere you lot live now, which is…lets see, about 12 galaxies? Not including colonies."

He looked back, the retainer was about half way across the room. "And ah, they're not speaking English- they're speaking Malay, the TARDIS is translating for us. Excuse me."

He held up a finger and got up, walking away. Amy shook her head, staring after him in pure incredulity. "_What?"_ She shook her head. _Stupid, annoying, know it all bloody…._

Still wound up in her furious thoughts, she picked up the plate, examining the fruits carefully. She was barely aware of the butler announcing the other high class guests, who streamed into the room in a wave of expensive cologne, silk and jewels. Frowning at what _looked _like a blue strawberry, Amy carefully picked up the fruit by it's pink leaves and brought it to her mouth.

She paused, with the berry halfway to her mouth, eyeing it suspiciously. The Doctor wouldn't get anything too gross, would he? Amy shuddered as she thought of fish custard…_No!_ She told herself. _I am Amelia Pond, and I am on a star and I'm going to eat a blue strawberry._

With her eyes screwed shut Amy brought the strawberry thing to her mouth and took a huge bite, chewing quickly and swallowing. Almost immediately she began to choke as a wave of sour spice washed over her, flooding her senses and making her eyes and nose burn.

Shoving the plate off her lap onto a chair next to her Amy pressed one hand to her abdomen and the other to her face, coughing uncontrollably. Suddenly a warm hand landed on her shoulder, gently but firmly pulling her up and placing a glass of water into her hand. Amy took it gratefully, taking a swig and feeling the burn slowly begin to ebb.

She was about to thank the Doctor and then curse him for giving her a plate full of alien food when she realised the face she was looking up into wasn't that of the Doctor, but that of a very handsome stranger.

Amy blinked, feeling a blush rise into her cheeks as she sheepishly placed the glass of water on the ground. "Um, thanks."

He smiled, revealing perfectly even rows of gleaming white teeth, and moved her plate so he could sit down. "So I'm taking it you're not from the Wasdery Galaxy then?"

Amy had no idea where that was, but she shook her head anyway, trying a nervous laugh and glancing sideways at the room, searching desperately for the Doctor. Not that she minded being chatted up by a handsome stranger. But in the 493rd century on a crystal star with all the leaders of the human race, she was just a little out of her depth. Her gaze flicked back to the man as he held out a elegant, tanned hand.

She shook it as he introduced himself. "Hello, my name's Ben Hearst. Well, Sir Ben Hearst, but that's just too formal, don't you think?"

He flashed her another charming grin, his blue eyes sparkling, and Amy nodded, feeling more anxious by the moment. She realised she hadn't actually let go of his hand yet, and he was still waiting for her name. "Um, I'm, ah, Duchess Amelia Jessica, mhm, yeah."

Ben smiled again, and she noticed his rich looking suit, the thick sapphire satin sash and the scent of cologne drifting from his neck. He still hadn't released her hand. Amy scanned the ballroom again out of the corner of her eye. _Doctor. Help!_

X

"So, Queen Sia, what can I do for you?"

The Doctor wasn't kneeling. He'd bowed a little and that was about as far as he planned to go. He was curious as to the fire in her eyes. He wondered what had made her so angry. Not him, something else. He had to suppress a grin. Queens were so _interesting_! Especially human ones.

"I was merely wandering for what reason you presumed to try and insult me?" Her voice was cold and piercing, haughty but so furious. _Definitely angry, _the Doctor thought to himself in delight. He smiled a little at the Queen and bobbed his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, me and my friend you see, we were just popping in. Got some times a bit mixed up. Sorry, again. It doesn't happen often, I can assure you."

Sia seemed in equal measures perplexed and amused by the Doctor's casually disrespectful manner of speaking. She still managed to glare when she spoke again though. "Who, exactly, are you? And what makes you think I'll forgive you that easily?"

The Doctor's eyes gleamed and he leaned down to whisper in Sia's ear, and in spite of the fact that it was against all custom and regular practice, she leaned closer to hear what he said. "I'm the Doctor. I'm the last Time Lord in the universe. Who are you to think you can judge me that easily?'" He chuckled softly into her ear and stood back, watching her face.

Sia's features moved from shock to puzzlement to astonishment. Her voice was hushed, "But you, you can't be real. You're a- a _myth_, you…."

The Doctor raised his hands. "Do you want the proof?"

He took a stethoscope from his pocket and Sia took it, looking from the Doctor to the device and back again, her eyes glowing with interest. A few people glanced up, surprised to see their queen with such a strange man holding the bizarre contraption, but they shrugged it off easily. Sia was queen of the human race. She mixed with all sorts.

The Doctor stepped forwards and took the end of the stethoscope, undoing one of the buttons of his shirt so he could push the device inside, over where his heart would be if he was human. Sia heard the rhythmic thumping of his heart beat and glanced up at his face as the Doctor moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest.

There was a pause, and Sia pressed her hands over her ears, then her eyes flashed to the Doctor, and a tight smile spread across her features. There it was, proof that this man was a Time Lord. _Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum….._

X

Amy was starting to feel a little flustered from the attention Ben was giving her, although she couldn't claim she wasn't enjoying it. She glanced around the room again, trying to figure out where the hell the Doctor had got to this time, when she accidentally caught the eye of another handsome man in a slightly cheaper suit with a clipboard and a pen.

_Oh no_.

Amy felt her heart sink as he came to stand next to her and Ben. He bowed a little, though the gesture seemed mocking, and as he came back up he flashed a green eyed wink at Amy from under his mop of floppy blonde hair.

"Hello there Sir Hearst. So, have you finally found yourself a leading lady?" Amy had no idea how he'd uncapped his expensive looking fountain pen so fast, which was already poised over his notepad so he could take notes. _493rd century and some things are exactly the same…_

She was brought out of her thoughts by the reporter, who'd turned to her. "Sorry milady, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sam Johannson, reporter for 'The Galaxy', perhaps you've heard of me?"

Ben rolled his eyes at Amy. Sam glared at him and Amy, feeling very flustered, frantically searched the room for anyone who'd help her get out of this situation. Her desperate gaze landed on a slim, kind looking man with slightly balding black hair and a long face. He seemed to catch her gaze and started to come over.

Amy prayed she'd made her situation better and not worse as Sam and Ben started to make barely veiled insults against each other.

In a moment her saviour was there, flanked by a woman with slick black hair, dark eyes and candy red glasses, wearing a smart midnight blue tunic and trousers. The man impatiently pushed past Sam the reporter and looked at Amy. "I'm sorry ma'am, is this reporter bothering you?"

Behind the man in front of her Amy saw Ben flash Sam a triumphant smirk. Flustered she shook her head. "Um, no, no! Not at all!" Sam grinned back at Ben. "It's just that, well, I was err, wondering where I could find the ladies room?"

The man seemed to have picked up on the glaring contest behind him and he nodded graciously, taking Amy by the arm and helping her up and away, leaving the woman with the two men to sort them out.

He smiled kindly at Amy. "Don't worry ma'am, those two have been like that for years."

Amy blushed and nodded as he handed her a glass of what looked like a glass of champagne. Remembering the blue strawberry she held it at her side, with the full intention of tipping it into the nearest potted plant.

"Thanks for that, yeah, ah, sorry, I've been a bit…out of touch. I'm Amy by the way."

The man nodded and smiled, "I'm Malik Deepali, the owner of this hotel. It's lovely to meet you."

He took a sip of his champagne and Amy looked around for the Doctor again, wondering where she could put her drink. She and Malik were standing by the double doors, and all she could see was a flurry of dresses, tunics and suits as the bands changed key.

Suddenly the lights went out. The band died down and there were a few shouts and cries of surprise. From some distance Amy heard the familiar sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, which he'd once used to guide her with her eyes shut through a forest of stone assassins.

She tried to squint through the dark, barely noticing Malik leave her side with the woman from earlier.

That was when the earthquake started.

* * *

Hehe, like it? Bit of a cliffie- I know I'm evil :p

Upstaging the Queen of the Human race? Yeah..sounds like something he'd do :P

haha, love Sam and Ben, bit of testosterone going on there… And what did you think of Sia? Her full name Sia-Sia Permaisuri (thank you Sofi Salvatore!) translates into Malay- find the translation and I'll leave it to you to figure out from there where her allegiances lie…. ;)

Blue Strawberries! Because, frankly, he's clueless….but that's adorable too, in my opinion. :P I'd love to hear your thoughts- feel free to PM/review on any of this.

As always, 5 reviews for an update today, I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying

Kat


	14. Nobody panic

**AN: **heya! Thanks so much for all the reviews :D they're really appreciated- I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

Haha, I love the two hearts proof- had to use it! One of my fave DW moments in Smith and Jones- and of course, Amy doesn't actually know he's got two hearts….yet :D

Last chap's quote was by Franklin P. Jones

This chap's quote:

_Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, absent-minded. Someone sober will worry about events going badly. Let the lover be._

Ok, so we just had an earthquake- the lights went out, and the Doctor's with the Queen of the human race…Oh, and the Doctor gave Amy a gross blue strawberry. :p

Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the Doctor's screwdriver got louder and the lights came back on. Amy looked up to see him standing on the edge of Queen Sia's throne. He held his arms up,

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, I want nobody to panic."

The Queen was standing up, watching him but saying nothing, and there was the strangest look on her face….

From the back of the room someone shouted, " What else are we going to do? And who the hell are you?"

There were a few murmurings which gradually got louder and Amy saw the Doctor's shoulders sag as he sighed. He ran a hand over his face and up through his hair and gestured to Queen Sia, who immediately spoke.

"_SILENCE._"

The room fell quiet immediately, and every person in the room stared at the queen, cowed, except for the reporter Sam Johannson, who seemed, curiously, amused.

Amy looked around for Malik and Ben, but both had disappeared.

Sia surveyed her subjects calmly with her icy eyes. "Now, you will listen to this man- because he is of a higher authority than me."

There was a collective gasp and Amy suppressed a smirk, _now_ they were listening.

Sia's gaze remained cool and strong as she continued, "And much worse will happen to you than prison if you don't."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands, nodding to Queen Sia.

"Thank you your majesty. Now, as I said, panicking would be bad. And messy, and just generally annoying. What you _can_ do," He addressed this to whoever had spoken at the back of the room, "Is get back on your ships, right now."

People started to mutter again and the Doctor held up his hand for quiet, "And if you don't have a ship, get onto the royal one, it can easily carry everyone in here and this is a state of emergency. Mr. Deepali will show you the way," Amy spun to see Malik at the door again, looking flustered, but there was still no sign of Ben….

She brought her attention back to the Doctor as he continued, "please be quick but don't run. As I said, there is no need to panic."

For a second longer silence hung in the air, then the Doctor raised his hand, grinning a little. "Dismissed."

As the guests began to file out the Doctor caught sight of Amy and gestured for her to come over, then he jumped down from Sia's throne, tapping his fingers on his temples and pacing back and forth. Amy immediately started to go over and realized that Sam, much to her annoyance, was following her.

She arrived next to the Doctor and nodded to the Queen, who, seeming amused, nodded back and then turned to Sam whilst Amy grabbed the Doctor's shoulders.

"You gave me a blue strawberry!_ Blue_! It was disgusting! Why would you do that?"

The Doctor paused and opened his eyes, looking at her.

"Well, you weren't supposed to eat that, were you? I was a bit pre-occupied with upstaging the Queen of Humanity! Anyway, _I_ think they're delicious."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You also think fish custard's delicious!"

The Doctor looked at her as if to say, _and…?_

Queen Sia came over quickly to prevent any further squabbling.

"I hate to interrupt this charming domestic dispute, but Doctor, I think you and your wife had better tell us why an earthquake is a decent reason to evacuate…?"

The Doctor blinked and looked at the Queen as if she was an idiot.

"Sia, we're on a _star_, they don't _have_ 'earth' quakes- that was the crystal, there was some kind of disturbance, and it could mean the whole thing's going to go supernova."

Sia blinked then blushed, biting her lip, whilst Amy looked at the Doctor in alarm. Sam grabbed her arm and she looked at him, feeling the Doctor's attention shift back to her.

"You never told me you were married!"

Amy blinked. "We're on a star that could be about to go supernova…wait, _what?"_

Sam nodded to the Doctor. "Him, the Queen said he was your husband."

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other. They hadn't even noticed. It'd just sounded…right.

Shaking her head Amy waved her hand at Sam, then grabbed the Doctor's and did the same, "If we were married, we'd be wearing rings, and it's not the most important thing right now."

She turned to the Doctor, catching his smirk and raising an eyebrow at him. He leaned closer to her. "Looks like someone's got a crush…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Too bad I'm not interested- it wouldn't have been a problem if _you _hadn't wandered off."

The Doctor made a sound of exasperation. "I-"

He broke off as someone screamed. He and Amy turned simultaneously- Amy recognized the woman as the one from earlier with Malik, she was standing next to the window and right next to her, separated by only about a metre of glass, was the enormous head of a Kupular.

Amy and the Doctor ran over. A mass of the Kupular were gathered around the palace, pressing against the window. Their eyes were rolling and their great wings were slowing down, letting their bodies sink to the crystal. The Doctor pressed his hands to the glass, looking at the creatures in concern, his eyes sad and anxious.

Amy decided to leave him to it, turning to the woman who seemed fine-just a little shocked. She smiled reassuringly, "Hey, I'm Amy, you ok?"

The woman gulped and nodded, her hair had come a little loose, and it wisped around her face as she replied breathlessly, "Star Brightsong, PR."

Her gaze shifted to the Kupular, and an expression of pity fell across her features. "What-what's wrong with them?"

"They're suffocating." The Doctor replied darkly, walking over and smiling at Star. "Lovely name by the way."

Amy blinked, looking at the Doctor, "But, how can they be suffocating? They were fine…wait, is all the air gone?"

The Doctor looked like he wanted to roll his eyes and Amy felt like slapping him.

"Nooo. But they have no helium. They can't get it- and they're like plants, they use it to create food _and _to breathe."

Amy frowned. "But…how can they not have any helium? Those towers…."

The Doctor nodded and grabbed Amy's shoulders, pulling her to the corner of the window where she could see past the writhing bodies of the dying Kupular.

"Yeah, the towers- exactly. Look." The Doctor pointed and Amy gasped.

"What? What is it?" Star Brightsong came over and looked with them, freezing.

The towers, the whole forest of crystal, was in ruins on the surface of the star. It seemed to have collapsed through the surface somehow…

Amy looked from the forest to the dying Kupular- getting weaker every second, and felt tears sting her eyes. "How?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure yet. But it was sabotage. "He looked at Star. "Star, does this place have a basement?"

Star nodded. "Yes, this way."

She started to hurry out of the ballroom and Amy and the Doctor followed. At the doors the Doctor paused and looked back into the ballroom, and Amy paused with him. It was empty. She looked at the Doctor.

"What is it? It's empty."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes…so where's the Queen and the reporter?"

Amy blinked as the Doctor slapped the wall and turned, following Star down the corridor.

X

When they arrived at the basement, they found Ben Hearst. He was banging his hands against a metal door with no handle, and when he heard them come in, he turned suddenly, frozen like a deer in headlights.

His eyes flickered from Star to the Doctor and settled on Amy. He looked guilty, but desperate. "Amy…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Amy and walked past Star and Ben, pointing his screwdriver at the door.

"Ben Hearst eh Amelia? You make friends fast." He turned to grin at her as there was an echoing click and grinding noise from behind the metal door.

Amy stopped herself stamping her foot. "We've been through this already! I'm not interested in that way!"

The Doctor laughed, gesturing at Ben, who he was standing next to, without looking at him.

"Tell him that." He turned to the man. "You're one of the richest men in the human race, self made _trillionaire_- you'd think you'd have a better sense of self preservation. Why are you down here?"

Ben opened his mouth to reply- but as he did the door opened to reveal a crystal corridor with metal railings hammered into the sides, lamps hung in the ceiling and a grilled walkway.

The Doctor clapped his hands and grinned at Star and Amy. "Mines! Knew it!"

He dived into the tunnel, and Star followed. Amy made to go in, but Ben grabbed her arm. She managed to restrain a flinch and looked at him. His eyes were pleading, "Amy…I thought something was wrong down here but I swear, I've got nothing to do with it."

Amy pursed her lips, wondering if he was going to say anything else. The Doctor had paused and was watching them from the corridor, his face illuminated by flickering yellow and blue reflected light.

Ben continued anxiously, in spite of the fact the girl was concentrating on the other man. "Amy, maybe you should stay here…I couldn't stand it if I met you and then you…got hurt because of my stupidity."

Amy looked at him coldly, yanking her arm out of his grip and hitching her skirt up as she stepped into the corridor. "I can look after myself."

* * *

Yeah, she really hates guys treating her like she's incredibly fragile and useless….

Aaah, the Doctor and Amy- mad, temperamental, random and absolutely perfect for each other. Poor Ben doesn't stand a chance. The Kupular! I felt awful writing that…

So, sabotage eh? Yikes, and where did the Queen and Sam go? I mean, _that's_ not suspicious or anything…

Hope you keep reading and enjoying,

Kat


	15. Speechless

**AN: **Heya thanks for all your reviews! Especially, 'x', 'ellen's daughter', and 'mistletoe93' who I couldn't reply to, really thanks! The sites been fixed up, but still not coming through to my email, so sorry this is a bit late.

Well done to Reeb – hope you enjoy your prize! And also Estonia007 one point! The quote was, as they said, Jalal-Uddin Rumi.

This chap's quote:

_Love makes mutes of those who habitually speak most fluently._

Ok, so they just dived into the crystal mines owned by Amy's friend the trillionaire- Ben Hearst. Someone is destroying the towers, he claims he has nothing do with it, and the Queen and the reporter have disappeared…..

Enjoy!

* * *

They'd been walking for about 15 minutes in relative silence when there was a resounding _CRACK._

The walls of the tunnel shuddered and they all braced themselves against them. The Doctor looked up fearfully and Amy squeezed past Star, leaving Ben at the back.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

He stared at her and a flicker of indecision flashed in his eyes. _Maybe she should go back…_

But Amy seemed to read his mind and grabbed his shoulders, her hair falling forwards on either side of her face. "A) I'm not leaving you. B) you seriously can't make me and C) hurry up and tell me what's going on!"

The Doctor paused and grinned at her. She was just so, so _Amy_.

There was another _CRACK _and he took out his screwdriver, shining it at the crystal walls and ceiling of their tunnel. "Someone is doing something to the towers, and making them fall through into these tunnels. Not sure exactly why yet, but I'm working on it. Come on, we've got to get moving."

He started to jog down the tunnel and the three humans followed.

Gradually the tunnels began to widen into what looked like larger caves of crystal, full of mining equipment, although there wasn't a soul in sight. Feeling a breath of fresh air Amy looked up and realized they were in one of the towers- thinking about what the Doctor had said about them being sort of chimneys she looked down, realizing she was standing on only metal grating, and below her and the grating there was a mound of shattered crystal.

Amy looked around, seeing some kind of machine with a green light pumping oxygen into the air, and taking note of the metal balconies running around the tower about every three metres, and the metal ladders attaching them. There were various chains hanging in random places and what looked like advanced pickaxes and wheelbarrows randomly littered around- the barrows full of crystal.

She looked at Ben in surprise, "You were mining the _crystal_?"

"Of course he was," The Doctor said from where he was crouched on the opposite side of the tower, inspecting the wall with his screwdriver.

"It's rare and valuable, and there are vast quantities."

Amy frowned, "But, why…?"

"Use the towers?" The Doctor interrupted, walking over and standing between his companion and the trillionaire, who watched him warily.

"Easier to mine- the stuff on the surface is perfectly formed, but this is messy, shaped around the Kupular's egg pods, it's easier to chip into." He looked at Amy, "I notice you haven't asked how we're breathing, and not burning."

Amy smirked and nodded to the machine and the mound of crystal below them. "Notice everything right?"

The Doctor grinned and clapped her on the shoulder. "Oooh you're _brilliant!_"

Ben shifted uncomfortably, seeming almost as annoyed as he had been with Sam. Amy wondered why…

The Doctor was walking around the whole circular base of the tower now, scanning the walls with his screwdriver.

Ben shouted to him, "So how can someone be sinking the towers?"

The Doctor paused. "I dunno. I _imagine_ they've got detonators lower down placed around the edges, and they're setting them off." He frowned, tsking and looking at Amy, Ben and Star, as if they somehow held the answers to his thoughts.

"But _why_? Whoever's here would end up killing themselves too, and destroying the rest of this solar system, including Mars II- Oh…."

Star looked at him, her fingers laced together. "What?"

The Doctor looked at her, his expression stricken, and then there was another _CRACK, _louder than the others, this time accompanied by a deafening,

_BOOM!_

Amy looked down through the grating and barely had time to register that the mound of crystal was exploding up towards them before the Doctor was grabbing the back of her shirt and hurling her into the tunnel in the side of the tower. She landed on her side with a thump, and the wind whooshed out of her. There was a roar and she blacked out.

The Doctor saw Amy black out but he was a little distracted.

Ben had already got into the other tunnel, but Star was separated from him. There was a huge rent in the metal grating and she was on the other side, and her side was slowly, agonizingly bending- tipping into the maelstrom of fire and crystal below, which, no longer in it's layers, was burning incredibly fast. The force field for safety, barely 3 metres below them, was flickering and crackling as it fought the massive power of the star.

The Doctor stepped out as far as he could on his side, though there was only about half a metre sticking out of the wall. He reached out to Star over the gap. She'd lost her glasses, and was about 2 metres away from him. It might as well have been a million miles.

Crying she walked back, clinging to the wall and trying to edge round to the other tunnel. There was a crash, and the grating she'd been about to step on fell into the fire as the side of the tower cracked, and the tunnel caved in.

The Doctor stretched further, his eyes fixed on the human woman who was now making her way back towards him.

"Come on Star! It's alright! Come on, I'll catch you." His voice was desperately fervent and slowly she made her way round to the widest part of the grating, opposite the Doctor. It was tilted even more now and she looked at it in fear. Slowly, trembling a little, back still pressed to the wall, she reached down and took off her heels.

She flexed her bare feet on the grating and looked at the Doctor, who nodded encouragingly. "That's it. It's ok. Just a run and a jump, ok?"

Star looked at him, and then the grating, and nodded, trying to smile back through her tears. "O-ok." She looked at the Doctor. "Promise you'll catch me?"

The Doctor smiled, putting both arms out. "Cross my hearts."

Star nodded, then leaned back against the wall. She took a deep breath, ran, and jumped.

But as she did the grating shifted.

Losing her balance, Star stumbled and slipped into the hole, crying out.

The Doctor let out a yell and went to dive after her when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, yanking him back. He looked up and lost sight of Star, struggling furiously against Ben Hearst, screaming, "No! _STAR_!"

Star's cries cut off suddenly and there was a rattling of chains as more metal fell into the tower. The Doctor went limp in despair, feeling sick to his stomach. "Star…"

With a grunt, Hearst threw the Doctor into the corridor, and that was when the Doctor realized Amy was no longer there. Wary and concerned he got back to his feet, but Hearst was on his knees at the lip of the tunnel, struggling with a chain hanging over the edge.

As the Doctor watched, the trillionaire got into a crouch- his muscles straining, and slowly began to pull. There was a high pitched screech as the chain scraped against the wall of the tunnel, and the Doctor pressed his hands against his ears, keeping a safe distance between himself and Ben and his chain.

Then a red head became visible, and Amy came into view, struggling over the edge of the tunnel, with a shaking Star Brightsong wrapped in her arms.

The Doctor ran forwards, helping Ben pull the girls into the tunnel. He quickly checked over Star, who was shaking but fine, and then he looked in amazement at his fiery companion.

She grinned. "Woke up, saw her, saw the chains, pushed one over, got Ben to help, climbed down and managed to get her to catch one whilst Ben stopped you committing suicide." She smirked, eyes sparkling. "Impressed?"

The Doctor just stared, a smile stretched across his features. He opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again when no words came out. He just couldn't say anything. She was just so…so…

Then the Doctor did something which shocked all four of them, and which, no matter how hard he tried, he could never force himself to regret.

He put his hands on either side of Amy's face and kissed her: passionately, forcefully, full of exhilaration. It was over in a moment, and he grabbed her shoulders, grinning at Amelia Jessica Pond, who was a little…flustered.

"You- are- _magnificent!"_

* * *

A kiss at last! Geez, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to write that :D

Also, about the science- my knowledge of physics extends to gcse, I'm a writer, not a physicist. Also, even if some elements of this story wouldn't work in the solar system we're in, it's a very big universe, and I like to think they could I mean- white point star, diamond? If you're interested in physics, have a chat with MegElemental, who is, clearly, brilliant

Hope you enjoyed this- what's going to happen next? And what does the Doctor know about Mars II?

As always, I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review,

5 review rule

Kat


	16. Vain Glory

**AN: **Hiya! Thanks for all your lovely reviews- sorry, I've got a big exam tomorrow, so this has taken a little longer to edit properly to get ready to publish, and my writing is a bit behind schedule, so updates will be slower. Not by more than 3 days though.

Well done OXBollyKnickersXO you were right it was Madeleine de Scudery-one point!

This chap's quote:

_Where there is great love, there are always miracles._

Ok, so, they're in mines beneath the towers which are collapsing. Star nearly died but Ben and Amy saved her, the Queen and the reporter remain strangely absent, and the Doctor just kissed his companion :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy Pond couldn't exactly breathe- and she wasn't sure it was normal to be hearing her heart beating quite so loudly in her ears. She looked at the Doctor, who was grinning like a madman, but all she could really see were his eyelids scrunching shut, his face coming closer to hers- and all she could feel were his warm hands seizing her face, his soft, eager lips pressing against hers….

There was a creaking groan and the Doctor jumped to his feet, much like he had shortly after she'd met him when she was seven. Without thinking he pulled Amy to her feet and she got up in a daze whilst Ben helped Star behind them.

They started to run through the tunnel, not slowing down in spite of the fact that it was beginning to slope, and Amy was distinctly aware of the fact that the Doctor hadn't let go of her hand yet.

There was a resounding, roaring crash behind them and she just knew the tunnel and tower had collapsed. They no longer had any way back.

Amy gulped as she, Ben, the Doctor and Star stumbled into another room, lower down on a wider platform, directly above the star itself in a huge cavern. There was a shimmering electric blue force field beneath the grating, and occasionally spurts of fire hissed into it, spat out from the furnace.

In the middle of the room was another platform, raised up to just below the relatively low roof of the cavern, and as Amy looked up at the glimmering crystal, through which she could see the blurred outline of the stars and the huge red planet- Mars II, she realized there were 20 cm long, torpedo shaped silver objects attached to the edge of the ceiling every few metres. Green lights flashed on their sides, and with a sickening sense of dread Amy realized what they were.

Bombs.

They were stuck beneath maybe twenty miles of crystal, with a burning star below them and about 16 bombs above. Amy had never felt more stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she simply stood and stared, feeling her mouth go dry.

The Doctor, on the other hand, had already seen the bombs and dropped Amy's hand as someone climbed the platform in the centre of the cavern.

Clearly this was not part of the mines, but part of the saboteur's plans. It was all very neatly designed and arranged, as if whoever planned this wanted to put on a show. Amy wondered who the show was supposed to be for. Then something black and gleaming caught her eye, and she noticed a camera in the corner of the room, fixed into the metal grille which made the floor of the cavern.

There was a rustle of silk and a tinkle of jewels and Queen Sia ascended the steps to the platform, smiling benignly. The Doctor was in front of Amy, wandering absently round the cavern. He paused about two metres in front of Sia, looking up at her, and there was an expression of rapt fascination mixed in with the disdain on his features.

Amy was so fixated on him, she barely noticed the scuffle behind her, until she felt the familiar cool touch of metal around her wrists, and spun to see Sam Johannson grinning at her, holding the key to the handcuffs he'd just put on her.

Amy's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, struggling uselessly against the cuffs, but even as she did he put a hand over her mouth, before replacing it with a gag and pushing her to her knees. She glared at him venomously and he chuckled softly, bending down to her level and kissing her on the forehead.

Then Sam looked past her shoulder, and mouthed to Ben, who she knew was cuffed behind her, '_I win_.'

Then he knelt, watching Sia with a gaze of adoration.

Amy's face twisted into incredulity. She tried to speak into her gag, muffled sounds that roughly translated into, '_Are you completely insane?'_

But Sam wasn't paying attention, and neither was the Doctor, both were watching Sia.

Amy twisted to see Ben and Star lying unconscious. She could see the damp on their gags and imagined it was something similar to chloroform. _Why didn't he use it on me?_ She thought, turning her gaze to Sia, who, on receiving everybody's attention, smoothed down her embroidered tunic and began to speak.

Her first address was to the Doctor.

"I'm so glad _you_ came. I didn't think I'd have the chance to take care of you too- but I doubt even your remarkable ability to regenerate will save you from the raw power of a star."

She laughed, " The 'savior of humanity', the 'sainted physician'- so superior, so arrogant, so…lonely." She smiled, but it was cruel and pointed. "The very very last, and you never get to keep any of your little companions, do you?"

She gestured to Amy before turning back to the Doctor. "How long before you get her killed? Stuck in a parallel universe? Trekking across the Earth? Wipe her memories? Let me see, what other ways did you fail your companions? What other ways did you make them suffer, because _you_ were 'lonely'?"

Amy looked at the Doctor- wondering about what Sia was saying. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were staring straight into the queen's and his jaw was tight. There was a sort of panicked, grieving suffering barely hidden beneath his cool, angry gaze.

Amy wanted to reach out to him, but even if she could physically she wouldn't have. She just couldn't help him. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and a sickeningly hot loathing burn in her stomach for this malevolent queen.

Sia turned to her and Amy stared right back with fiery, venomously angry green eyes. Sia laughed and glanced at the Doctor. "Feisty, isn't she?" The Queen leaned against the railing, grinning a nasty grin at Amy.

"He's never spent a lifetime with any of his companions. And he's had _fourty four_." Amy's eyes widened, and she turned her head to the Doctor, but his gaze was still fixed on Sia.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh sweetie! Did you _really_ think that you were 'special'? That you were the only one? Really?" She laughed mockingly, a hint of bitterness ringing through as she directed her speech to the camera.

"All men are like that. They treat us like we're filth- expect us to slave for them and love them and give ourselves to them and only them. And yet their hearts and minds are already somewhere else. We're just _distractions_ which can be thrown away in a moment. It's pathetic."

She spat the word at the camera. "We're pathetic, _this_ is what humanity has been degraded to, and as your _ex-_monarch, I've decided to abdicate." She laughed; a mad, wild, hurt laugh, and pulled out a slender, oval, silver remote.

"This device will set off the bombs on the ceiling of this cavern- and these are unlike the others- they're filled with a chemical which will convert the crystal to something easily combustible, and this chemical will spread through the cracks created by the collapse of the other towers in less than a minute. It'll all collapse into the star, and overwhelmed by excess fuel and gravity the star will go supernova, burning up itself and Mars II." She paused for her words to take effect. "I'll give you a countdown."

She opened her mouth to start, but the Doctor interrupted- his voice somehow seeming incredibly loud, in spite of the fact he spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm not a man."

Sia froze and paled a little, turning to him. He was standing next to the camera, one elbow on it, his screwdriver in his free hand. His face was full of pity, but also an intimidating steel that was hard to place.

"What did you say?" Sia's voice was, unconsciously, as hushed as the Time Lord's.

The cave was suddenly very quiet, the muted roar of the star below, and breathing of those inside the only sound. The Doctor shifted in a rustle of tweed and folded his arms.

"I said, I'm not a man."

Amy raised an eyebrow. The Doctor caught her look and smothered a flash of amusement. "Well, not a human. And Sia, I know how you've been hurt by Pai-Lee, but please listen to me when I say that not every being in the universe is like that."

Sia seemed, suddenly, very young, the device clutched in her hands like some kind of childish re-assurance. Her voice was shaking and small, "But we are. _Humanity _is."

The Doctor tilted his head to the side, making a face. "Weeell, sometimes. But so is every other being in the universe at some point or other. There will, I'm afraid to say, always be some immoral, corrupted creature lurking somewhere. But hey! That's what I'm here for."

The Doctor smiled, and for a second it seemed like Sia would smile back.

But then she shook her head, violently, suddenly, screaming, "NO!" She pointed her finger at the Doctor, "_You_ have no idea what he did to me! He made me _this_!" She gestured to her dress and jewels, "He _said_ he _loved_ me! He slowed my body clock and then- then" She choked into sobs, gulping and coughing even as she finished, "He left! And left me, with my body clock slowed, to live for _hundreds of years, ALONE!_"

Amy felt a twist of pity in her gut, half understanding what Sia was saying. She wondered how painful that could possibly be- to live, for hundreds of years, like Liz Ten, but have to do it alone. Have given up everything, only to have it thrown back in your face. She looked at the Doctor, and shuddered a little.

"I know the feeling." The Doctor's tone was black and self mocking and Sia blinked, sniffling, looking at him. "But you get through. You live through it, and you build up your shell a bit more. And yeah, it hurts." The Doctor shook his head, looking at the ceiling. "It hurts more than anything."

He met the mad queen's gaze. "But you survive. You just, live. And learn, eventually, to love again."

At that he met Amy's eyes again. Amy felt a rush of warmth flow through her and she forgot Rory, and Aunt, and blue strawberries, and everything else, except him. Except the fact that she'd do anything to stay with him forever.

But Sia, who'd begun to calm- cowed by the Doctor's words, caught their moment, and let out a shriek of frustration. "NO! Why should _you_ get _her _when _I_ have _no one!"_

She gestured to Sam furiously, and roughly he pulled Amy to her feet, dragging her to the base of the platform. Sia smiled, a broken, grieving, sadistic smile. "Lose her, then tell me to 'survive'." Her voice was acid.

The Doctor was frozen in shock, his features absolutely still as Sam flipped up a grate, designed, it seemed, to drop someone through. He pressed a button next to it and a blue column of light pierced down through the shield into the star. A roar of flame immediately hissed up the column, and Sam grabbed Amy by the arms. She shouted, pushing against him and the grating as he started to shove her towards the column. Through her gag she screamed, "_-O-UUUUUURR!"_

And suddenly he was at her side.

He punched Sam, hard, at a very particular point on the side of his head, pushing him away as he fell unconscious, then he moved Amy's gag, drawing her away from the column, and kicking the button. The column shrank back into the shield and the roaring died down.

The Doctor looked at Sia, and his eyes were coldly furious.

"Sia, drop the remote, or I will not be responsible for your fate."

The words were sharp and commanding, and the look on his face deadly serious. Sia looked at him, and something about her just cracked.

She looked so utterly broken and lost standing on the platform, alone in the flickering light, and for a moment Amy thought she'd give in. Let go of the remote and just give up.

But then she laughed, a madly joyous laugh, and, smiling, raised the remote. "You couldn't make me, Doctor."

She pressed the button.

Amy fell to her knees, covering her head and closing her eyes as a flash of blinding white light exploded into the cave. She knelt, waiting for the cavern to cave in, and the bombs to explode.

She stayed there for a few moments more before she felt warm hands pulling her up, and Amy just stared into the Doctor's smiling face. "Did you really think I'd let you die?"

* * *

Hehe, wonder how he did it….? Hope you liked Sia, I found her…interesting to write.

Basically she did all that for Pai lee, then, about two nights before this, came into her bedroom to find him cheating on her with someone else. Instead of asking forgiveness etc, he ordered her to abdicate. This was a piece of history which the Doctor knew.

Ok, thanks for all your reviews, as ever, I hope you continue to read, review and enjoy,

5 reviews still guarantees a review ASAP although it may not be that day,

Hope you don't mind and keep reading,

Kat


	17. The Kupular's song

**AN:** Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I have an exam in two hours, but I managed to get this edited on time so hope you enjoy!

Well done Reeb and OXBollyKnickersXO it was Willa Cather, you both are on two points now :D

This chap's quote:

_Love is like pi - natural, irrational, and very important._

Sounds like something a Time Lord would say…;) ok, so Sia was about to blow them all up, there was a blinding flash of light and then the Doctor came to Amy, and said, _"Did you really think I'd let you die?" _I wonder what'll happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

For a while Amy just stared at him, her raggedy Doctor, his features illuminated by crystal and a star. He'd done it. Again. He'd saved them.

And then she grinned and let out a half-sob and threw her arms round him. Laughing he hugged her back, and she spoke into his shoulder, "Well, your timing _is_ awful."

The Doctor laughed more, his body shaking as he held her tight, and he pulled back to look at her, his eyes sparkling. "I'm working on it."

They were pulled out of their relief by an awkward muffled cough, and the Doctor and Amy looked over quickly to see Star and Ben, still bound on the floor, though their eyes were crinkled by smiles. Pulling a rueful face the Doctor got up, releasing them with his screwdriver.

The trillionaire and the PR woman scrambled to their feet, both smiling in relief and amazement. However, as she looked around the cavern, Star frowned. "But, Doctor, where did her majesty and go? And the bombs and camera..?"

Amy blinked and looked around, in her relief she hadn't even noticed that apart from themselves and the platform, the cavern in which she and the others stood was completely, eerily, empty.

Whilst she pondered this, Ben interrupted in more urgent tones, the initial relief having faded. "Never mind that, Doctor, the tunnels behind us collapsed, and there's no other way out of here- how are we going to escape?"

The Doctor grinned and winked at Amy. "Actually, the tunnel isn't collapsed. It never was. Well, sort of."

Ben blinked and looked at the Doctor as if he was insane, which, considering his experience of the Time Lord, wasn't that unreasonable an assumption.

"But…"

The Doctor just kept grinning, and gestured to the tunnel with his hand. "Take a look."

Frowning, unsure, Ben paused, and then slowly began to wander back down the tunnel. Amy and Star held their breaths whilst the Doctor folded his arms, beaming at them. After a while Ben's voice came echoing back down the tunnel.

"I have no idea how- but he's right! It's open. I think you can go back the whole way!" Star gasped and Amy turned to the Doctor, feeling a smile stretch across her face.

Star looked at the Doctor, the dried stains of her tears from earlier the only evidence that the tunnels had ever collapsed at all. "But…how? It's a miracle…."

The Doctor tapped his nose, "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin it…"

Star smiled, a shy, genuine smile at the Doctor, and took his hands in hers. "_Thankyou._" With that, she disappeared after Ben down the tunnel.

The Doctor looked at Amy and held out his arm. She threaded hers through it and looked at him curiously, "How _did_ you do it?"

The Doctor smirked a little. "There was a teleport in the camera…re-calibrated it so it took the bombs and their remote with them. Sia and her henchman were taken too- Sia was touching the remote, and I expect he had a backup." His voice held a sad tone, and there was a faint light of regret in his eyes.

Amy nudged him, bending to look up into his face. "Yeeeah, but you haven't said how you fixed the tunnel."

He looked at her, his eyes gleaming. "You didn't ask where I sent them."

She frowned and he answered, proudly, "There's a crack that unwrites time."

Amy's eyes widened. "Of course!" They were inside the tunnel now, about halfway back, and the Doctor was looking a little smug, when his companion frowned again, "But…then why were we in the cavern at all? Last time we ended up where we started, and how could Star and Ben remember anything, and still be bound…?"

The Doctor laughed. "Oh you're so brilliant!" he squeezed her arm as they walked through the first tower, where Star had nearly fallen to her death. Amy blushed faintly as they walked past where he'd kissed her…

She turned her attention back to the Doctor as he explained, "It was a fixed point. Well…she was, Sia, a fixed point in time, or at least a slowed one. Her body clock was slowed, but she was queen of the human race- billions of people, unwriting her would take years. So it didn't. Her plot still exists, and will for the next few hours. The physical effects are easily erased- but erasing what happened from Star and Ben's minds, or moving them, would mean trying to erase Sia's existence, which would trigger a domino effect as it would then need to erase their family's memories and theirs and their friends etc, using up a massive amount of time energy- maybe critical in that much time…"

Amy wasn't sure she understood completely, but she got the gist of it, and grinned at him as they stepped out of the tunnel into the basement. "You know, you're pretty smart…on occasion."

He grinned at her and they paused in the dim light of the cellar. "You know, I'd almost take that as a compliment Pond." Their faces were barely an inch apart, and there was a reckless, laughing light dancing in his timeless eyes.

Amy felt her heart begin to beat faster and dared to tilt her head back a little, so her lips were just a touch closer to his. "I'd almost say it was…"

He chuckled under his breath, moving closer, his breath ghosting over her lips. "Almost…?"

Amy looked at him, feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Well. Maybe."

The Doctor's eyes creased as his mouth moved into a smile and he pressed his lips to hers, firmly, sweetly, only for a moment. He pulled away and looked at her, and there was still that daring, reckless look in his eyes, "Thanks then."

Then he gently pulled her out of the basement, and Amy, just a bit light headed and blushing heavily, stumbled after him, until they ambled outside into the light of the rising suns over the star.

Amy threw an arm over her face to shield her eyes, brought abruptly back into reality. "Doctor, we can't have been there that long…those suns were setting when we went down."

The Doctor handed her a pair of modified glasses and raised an eyebrow, "It's not earth y'know, different length-"

He broke off and looked in the direction of the towers, over which the Kupular were somehow, miraculously, flying once more. "Oh, _that_ is _beautiful!_"

Amy looked at him oddly and the Doctor- who'd dropped her arm and was a few paces away, looked back and smiled at her, his crazy, boyish hair blowing in a light wind. He walked back, putting his hands on either side of her head and placing his fingers on her temples.

He looked at her, feeling her pulse race, and grinned a little. "_Relax_. Let me in."

Amy blinked, not understanding, but tried to calm down. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes. "_Listen_."

Amy closed her eyes too, and suddenly she felt him inside her head, he was barely there; a sort of smiling, powerful presence just touching the edge of her mind.

Then she heard it.

In a lot of ways it was like whale song, or a mix of whales and birdsong. Long, sweet, undulating notes rippled through her mind, a collection of them, as if hundreds or creatures were singing. A harmony of alien song, washing wild and free, reverberating through her brain.

He was right, it was beautiful.

Eventually, the Doctor took his hands from her temples, smiling at her, just enjoying the wonder in her eyes. He turned to look at the distant shapes of the Kupular, all in a line, facing him and his companion.

Wordlessly he took out his binoculars and gave them to her, and she raised them to her eyes, seeing a fantastic line of the creatures, their long mouths open in soundless song.

She looked at him, "What are they saying?"

The Doctor smiled, another question he didn't know the answer to… He never realized how much he'd enjoy it.

He raised his hands. "Dunno."

He looked thoughtfully at the singing Kupular, their great, beautiful wings beating a slow rhythm over the looking-glass forest. "But I think they're saying thankyou."

* * *

Well, I just couldn't kill of the Kupular- I'm glad you didn't want me to either. Wonder where to now? Another trip or does she still wanna go home?* cough * doubt it * cough *

And another kiss eh? Looks like a certain Time Lord's giving up on the rules..for now.

Please review, I really appreciate it, and thanks for all the ones you've given me already,

As ever, I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying,

Kat


	18. Fun

**AN: **Heya! Thanks for all the reviews, as ever, glad you liked the last chap

This chap's quote:

_Be glad of life, because it gives you the chance to love and to work and to play and to look up at the stars._

Or in their case, reach them…

So, the Doctor and Amy just left Indah Permata- next stop, everywhere , and maybe with a kiss involved :D

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where are we going now?"

The Doctor looked at Amy from across the console, he hadn't really stopped smiling since the Kupular, and he grinned now as he flicked a lever and typed some instructions into the typewriter.

"Don't want to go home any more?"

Amy rolled her eyes, coming over and looking straight at him, pouting a little. "No."

The Doctor grinned, "You're sure?"

Amy pouted more, "Yes! Please let me keep travelling with you and not go back to Leadworth!"

The Doctor beamed, grabbing her in a quick, fast hug. "Oh all right then."

He moved back to the console, flicking a few levers and pressing buttons, as he always did, his fingers dancing around with practiced ease.

"How about- Francis Drake leaving to circumnavigate the world, 1577? Well, the party before he goes anyway, I'm in a party mood. And I'll tell you what, pirates really know how to party."

Amy blinked. "Wow, really?" She frowned a little, "Wait, why 1577? Why not somewhere else?"

The Doctor shrugged as he came round to her side, pressing a button and pushing a gear. He smirked at her, "Dunno, fun? Variety? It _is_ a time machine."

Amy laughed. "Fair enough," and the Doctor laughed with her.

He put one hand on the launch lever and she put hers on top. He smiled and put his right hand over hers, warming her slender fingers, and together they launched themselves into the past.

X

The TARDIS crashed into a landing, throwing the Doctor and Amy to the floor. Giggling, Amy clutched her side, rolling over and onto her feet whilst the Doctor bounced around, flicking switches. He got to the monitor and paused, frowning a little.

The darkening of his mood jarred into Amy's heady state and she tilted her head, sitting on the floor. "What is it?"

The Doctor looked at her. "Well, I was _aiming_ for London on the 13th December, 1577….But I _think_ I got it a bit wrong…"

Amy giggled, clambering to her feet and wandering over. "You _always_ get it a little bit wrong."

He rolled his eyes. "That's so not true."

Amy made a face, as if to say, _whatever you say Doctor, _which the Doctor ignored. He tapped the monitor, still frowning. "No, something brought us here. It pulled the TARDIS off her flight path…"

Amy grinned and skipped to the door, jumping the stairs and grabbing the handle. She leaned off, looking back at the Doctor, letting her long hair fall over her shoulders and hang in a coppery curtain from the side of her head as she tilted it, smiling at him.

"Don't you want to see where we are?"

He looked at her, unable to stop an eager grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. He flicked a few buttons and came over, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers, stroking it thoughtfully.

"I really do love red hair.."

Amy smiled at him and stepped closer, her expression ever so slightly confused. "Not that I mind, but… Doctor, why are you being like this?"

He leaned closer, smiling, his eyes slightly mocking, daring her to hurt him. "Because I can."

Amy was still frowning a little. "But…I thought…"

The Doctor sighed a little, cupping her cheek in his hand. "To be absolutely honest Amy, when I'm with you….damn the rules."

Smiling, he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, gently tugging on her lower lip, then getting closer- exploring her mouth with his tongue, pressing himself against her- feeling her warmth, and running his hands through her fantastic hair.

He smiled against her lips as she put her arms around his neck, and then pulled away, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"Lets see what's outside then, shall we?"

Amy grinned and opened the door…

* * *

Where are they then? Near London in 1577, but then, near for the Doctor could be 12 years out on the wrong continent… :P

Sorry, incredibly short and fluffy- but fun to write and a little breather from all the drama.

Don't worry, next chap is gonna be exciting, mysterious, thrilling, scary, dramatic…if I do say so myself… ;)

Oooh I can't wait!

Hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying, 5 review rule, as ever

Kat


	19. If you go down to the woods today

**AN: **haha, thanks for all your reviews- awww, fluffiness hehe, anyway, figured I owed you a bit of plot now, so here ya go!

This chap's quote:

_Old men are like that, you know. It makes them feel important to think they are in love with somebody._

But I think it makes them feel strong, too….

So, where have the Doctor and Amy landed? Anywhere near London 1577? What do you think?

Enjoy!

* * *

"_WHAT THE __HELL__ ARE YOU __DOING_?"

Amy and the Doctor jumped, startled, and peered out into the dark forest they had landed in, beneath the stars at midnight.

Someone ran through the wood towards them, cracking branches and thumping through the undergrowth, with the frenzied speed of a person who is deeply afraid. The shadows shifted a little as the shape of whoever it was came closer. The Doctor looked at his companion and raised an eyebrow as, breathing heavily, a young man with long black hair and blue eyes crashed into the tiny clearing they were in.

Wordlessly, eyes wide with terror, he grabbed Amy's wrist and started to drag her back the way he'd come, ignoring the Doctor's shout. Startled and surprised by the guy's strength, Amy stumbled into a jog.

Turning around to see the Doctor hot on their heels, the man shouted, "_COME ON!"_

Then he gasped as he saw something else, behind the Doctor, and Amy felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she felt a _creature_, bestial and dark and breathing heavily, loom up behind her. The man turned and crouched a little, going into a flat out sprint, ignoring the stiff branches whipping across his hands and face, heaving Amy with him.

Amy looked up and saw the woods beginning to thin, and the man, who had started to slow, panting, saw it too and suddenly sped up.

The Doctor, barely a metre behind Amy and the stranger, poured on the speed, catching up with Amy and running along side her, managing to flash her a grin as they stumbled out of the forest into the edge of a field, full of budding wheat, waving in the grey half-light of the moon and stars.

They kept running, across the field, trampling a line through the crops, and when they got to the edge the boy drew Amy in front of him, practically throwing her over a low, crude wooden fence.

They staggered onto a stretch of grass, behind a squat medieval wooden hut and the boy crashed through the door, ushering Amy and the Doctor in and slamming and locking the door behind them.

Then he leant back against the door, putting his hands on his knees and hanging his head to get his breath back, his shoulders sagging in relief and exhaustion.

In the claustrophobic darkness of the tiny cottage, their heavy breathing the only sound penetrating the night's silence, the electric thrill of adrenalin blasting through their blood and burning in their lungs, the Doctor and Amy watched the boy and waited for an explanation.

For a while he said nothing, still slumped. Gradually his breathing slowed, and, getting bored, Amy glanced around the tiny room.

There was barely anything there- it was almost completely, eerily, empty. The top of her head brushed the roof, and every time her hair touched the low wooden beams, a shiver shot down her spine. She was standing next to a low table, and next to her was a closed door. On the table was some kind of weird straw doll, and hanging on the wall was a huge, gleaming pair of shears. Next to the boy's foot was a heavy axe, it's iron blade gleaming coldly in the faint shaft of moonlight creeping under the door.

The silence was dead and alive- tensely frozen. Nothing moved.

Then the door opened, and Amy screamed.

A girl, about as high as her elbow, was standing, still, in the doorway. A ragged white night dress hung off her like a ghost, and thick black hair was sheared off at shoulder length, hanging limply around her face. Her hands and feet, bare, were grubby and pale as a corpse, with the same sort of waxen sheen.

"Who's there?"

Amy stopped screaming as the Doctor's hand went over her mouth, and she looked at him, annoyed and frightened. The little girl looked up and Amy's chest rose and fell in a quick, suppressed gasp.

She had a pale face, and thin, pink lips. But what made Amy gasp were her pale blue eyes, clouded and slightly off white.

She was blind.

Releasing Amy, the Doctor reached out and took the little girl's hand, placing it on the side of his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

Her tiny, shaking hand slowly, lightly, covered his face, then went down onto his neck and shoulders. She frowned a little, and Amy wanted to smooth out the frown line on her delicate face.

"I can't be fixed, you know."

The Doctor closed his eyes, and Amy felt a shaky breath whoosh out of him. "I know."

Amy shifted a little, looking at the Doctor, and he looked back at her, his eyes full of grief and pain for this little girl who could never see.

Wordlessly he took her hand, and Amy squeezed his warm palm, wondering how she could explain to Rory that she didn't love him any more. She just couldn't. Not with the Doctor here. Not when he needed her.

She felt the girl's sightless gaze shift, glancing just over her shoulder as she spoke, her voice a little higher in fright. "Who's with you? Wait, where's my brother?"

Finally the boy stood up, coming over. Brushing his sister's hair and bringing her hand to his face, like the Doctor had done. "It's alright Rosaline, I'm here."

The girl's hand danced over his features and her face broke into a beautiful smile as she threw her arms around her brother's neck.

"Dannon!" Laughing, he picked her up, bringing her over to Amy, explaining as the girl's hand brushed over Amy's face.

"The Doctor, and this girl, his friend, needed some help. Sorry sweetie, I know I said I wouldn't be gone for long."

The girl smiled in Amy's general direction and Amy returned the smile, then, remembering she was blind, gently took Rosaline's hand and held it close to her mouth. Her little fingers tickled Amy's cheeks and Rosaline's beam increased. Amy felt a painful ache in her chest looking at the child's smiling, unseeing face.

She squeezed the Doctor's hand and he leaned over, pressing a kiss onto the side of her head.

Then the Time Lord looked at the farm boy and said, "Dannon, I think we need to talk."

Dannon nodded, "Of course, just let me get Rosaline to bed and I'll be right back."

Rosaline pulled a face. "Ooooh, no fair! You always make me go to-" She broke off in a massive yawn, and slumped into her brother's arms, "bed."

Dannon smiled at his sister, kissing her forehead, and kicked the door open behind him, walking through the narrow doorway.

Once he was gone, Amy turned to the Doctor, feeling a tear sting at her eye. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her, just holding her as she pressed her face into his shoulder. "Doctor, that little girl…"

He rubbed her back gently, holding her tight. "I know. I know. But we have more important things to worry about."

Amy leaned back a little, searching his face, feeling her heart begin to race in fear. "The thing in the woods?"

The Doctor nodded, his features grave, though he couldn't suppress the excitement in his eyes. "I'd say creature. Obviously it stays in those woods. But whatever it is, it definitely wanted to kill us. Which means…" he paused, grinning at her.

Amy looked at him impatiently, his excitement was infectious. She rocked onto the balls of her feet, tugging his hand. "Which means _what_, Doctor?"

"Dannon just saved our lives, so we owe him one." The Doctor wiggled his eyebrows at Amy, still grinning, and she felt herself smile back, wrapping her fingers more tightly around his hand.

"Sooo, I suppose…. we're gonna find it, find out what it is, why it's there , where it came from, what it's doing aaand stop it...?' She asked, trying to fake nonchalance as she listed their itinerary, ticking off points on her free hand.

The Doctor beamed, "Yup. Well, maybe not in that order. But still.

We're gonna catch us a monst-ah."

Amy giggled at his bad imitation of a Texan accent and the Doctor kept smiling, until Dannon came back out of the tiny wooden doorway.

"Well, I can't tell you much. But it's something to do with the witches."

* * *

Ok. I'm saying nothing. I want to hear your theories- wild and wonderful, but take your time, because I can't update for three days. I will update at the latest Monday evening, but since I can't, stew this over, and try and guess what you reckon is gonna happen.

It's what I do in the loooong week between one DW ep and the next. :D

I'm really sorry, but very appreciative of all your support. Although 5 reviews won't guarantee a next day update, it will guarantee a very happy author, so it would be nice if you'd consider it anyway please

Till next time!

Kat


	20. The Oak and the Witch Hunts

**AN:** Heya! Thanks so much for all your reviews, they're massively appreciated- and I suppose this is the best way I can think to 'repay' you.

This chap's quote:

_The one thing we can never get enough of is love. And the one thing we can never give enough of is love._

Ok, so, according to Dannon- the Doctor and Amy's mysterious saviour, the beast in the wood is something to do with the witches…

Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor blinked and looked at Dannon. "I'm sorry- _witches?_"

Dannon nodded and moved past the pair, pulling a wooden stool from under the table, inviting Amy and the Doctor to sit down with a gesture of his hand. They did, and he bent- picking up a stub of fat, dripping, off white candle and using a rock and piece of metal to make sparks to light it.

In the candle light, he, the Doctor and Amy looked at each other. Dannon nodded at Amy, "Girls, like her. They've been being burnt, about two a week, since the solstice."

Amy's eyes widened, and her gaze flickered to the candle. The Doctor's eyes darkened.

"Witch hunts."

He spat it out and Amy felt him drop her hand. She looked down to see his now freed fist, tight and white around the knuckles.

She couldn't help glaring at Dannon too- the Doctor's rage was terrifying but justified, and even she knew about the witch hunts of Britain. Dannon looked from one to the other and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, much like the Doctor so often did.

"No. not like that. I mean- this time, they're really witches. Sort of…"

He broke off, wondering where to begin, and the Doctor watched him coldly.

"I mean. It started the night after the solstice. A girl walked into the middle of the town and started screaming- it was…weird, unearthly, like an animal, and her eyes were rolling, and then these….shadows starting crawling out of her mouth and ears and nose, and she floated into the air. Everyone saw, including the witch hunter, so the next day they burned her. And it was so weird- because she didn't struggle. She didn't do anything. It was like she was dead already."

Dannon shuddered a little and the Doctor's eyes narrowed. The boy looked at this stranger and his companion and continued, clasping his hands together on the table.

"And now, every week, twice a week, since then, a girl's walked into the middle of the town, just like she did, and been possessed by demons. The witch hunter's had a field day," Here Dannon's voice turned bitter and Amy felt her respect for him increase a little. " He just keeps killing them, and now there are only two girls left…"

His gaze shifted to the door, brow furrowed in worry, and Amy's hand flew to her mouth as she whispered. "_Rosaline!_"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and he leaned forwards, "Dannon, where are we exactly? And could you tell me the year?"

Dannon blinked. "Well- we're in Bawdrip, and it's year of our lord 1567."

Amy rolled her eyes at the Doctor in the shadowy confines of the cottage. "You got it wrong by ten years."

A hint of smile crept at the edges of the Doctor's mouth, his eyes moving to her, "Really?" Then he looked back at Dannon. "But what has this got to do with the thing in the woods?"

Dannon stared at him, and glanced left and right, casting a long look at the door before shifting his eyes to the Doctor again. "_Everything_. _It's _what's possessing the girls."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Really? So you don't buy into the whole infestation of demons then?"

Dannon looked disgusted. "I'm not an _idiot_. This is my sister we're talking about. She could be at risk."

The Doctor smiled and made a gesture as if to say, _fair enough_, then said, "So what makes you think it's something else?"

Dannon glanced at the door again before he spoke. "There's a pattern- they always go to the woods, always to The Oak, where it lives, and then…"

Dannon stopped, and Amy noticed his hands were shaking, the Doctor noticed too and rested his arms on the table, "What happens Dannon?" His voice was urgent but very gentle.

He shrugged and looked at them, a hunted, confused shadow in his light eyes. "Nothing. That's the thing. They come back safe, and normal. And then 2 days later they come into the village. And, worst of all, Rosaline went there yesterday. She seems fine but…"

The Doctor grinned a little. "A mystery. Brilliant!"

Amy frowned. "But, why's it so unusual for them to come back safe. I mean, it's just a wood, right? What happens to everyone else?"

Dannon shook his head. "You're really not from round here are you?"

Amy and the Doctor looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's _the forbidden forest_, the Oak…well, lets just say if you don't respect it bad things happen. People go in and never come out again. You can't even find their bodies, and then that creature- the one chasing us…"

He shuddered and then shook himself. "But that's really all I know. Anyway, it's late, you should get some rest," He paused as Amy unconsciously glared at him, then got up, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously under the intensity of the Scot's disapproval.

"I'll, ah, go and get some blankets for you."

With that Dannon disappeared back through the door. The Doctor laughed a little, looking at Amy, "You know, he was just trying to be nice."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I am so _sick_ of blokes telling me to get some rest!"

The Doctor laughed again before breaking off, leaning his head on his hand, staring thoughtfully at nothing. "Bit creepy though, eh? Forbidden forest…sacred oak, and no one ever comes back alive."

Amy shrugged off a shiver. "To be honest it sounds to me like something out of Harry Potter."

The Doctor smirked. "Well, you _would_ think that"'

Amy glared at him defensively and punched his shoulder. "What? It is, isn't it? Witches, monsters and a 'forbidden forest.' "

The Doctor shook his head, "No, because she based it on a myth, an English folk tale- about a little village, and a girl who ran into the 'forbidden forest'…"

Amy frowned. "Yeah, but that's what it is- a myth. And as if those girls are really possessed, probably drank too much cider or something… you _know_ how many people were set up."

The Doctor shrugged and stretched. "But every myth has a grain of truth…."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him skeptically and he grinned. "We'll see."

X

Amy groaned and rolled over to shift away from the sunlight piercing her eyelids. As she did she accidentally crashed into something warm and soft.

Eyes still shut, pouting and clutching her covers in one hand, Amy's hand traced up whatever it was, feeling the lean contours of someone's chest, and then the soft skin of a neck, and then a face.

Reluctantly, she cracked her eyes open. The Doctor's sparkling grey green ones met hers as he smirked down at her, clearly finding her behavior ridiculous. "Mornin' Pond."

Suddenly, Amy was very much awake.

She sat bolt upright, then put her hand to her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her and she groaned. She realized she was lying on a ratty piece of roughly woven canvas, still fully dressed.

It was first thing in the morning, and the Doctor was in his own little pile of blankets about half a metre away, his shirt and hair rumpled by sleep. When she rolled she must have moved off hers next to him.

Amy blushed. "Yeah, morning, sorry for er, bashing you."

The Doctor shrugged. "I was already awake. I saw it coming."

Amy shot him a look and rubbed her eyes with her hands, stretching. "I can't be-_lieve_ I fell asleep!"

The Doctor shrugged again. "You're human. You needed it."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And you don't?"

The Doctor grinned cheekily, "I'm a Time Lord. We don't need as much. There are better things to do than sleep at night."

Though she knew he hadn't meant it like that, or at least she thought he hadn't, Amy couldn't help some, _colourful_ thoughts flood into her mind at that. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and quickly looked away, but not before the Doctor caught sight of her reddened face.

For a second he didn't get it, and then he thought about his words and laughed, crawling over and catching the Scot by her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"What are you thinking then Miss Pond? Am I really that stunningly attractive?"

He laughed at her a little and Amy pouted, though she couldn't help pressing herself closer to him. She turned her head, so her face was barely a centimeter away from his.

Her voice was husky when she spoke, her accent stronger than normal, "You know- I wouldn't say that, but it's not _such_ a bad idea."

The Doctor's eyes flashed and he leaned closer, kissing from her neck to her jaw, carefully, tenderly, nibbling a little on the soft sensitive skin. Amy felt herself gasp, wondering if he was acting on her...suggestion.

He got to her lips and paused, looking into her eyes. "Now that _would_ be going too far." He pressed his lips to hers, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

Annoyed and disappointed Amy petulantly bit his lip, drawing back. The Doctor chuckled and moved one hand to press her face to his as she tried to pull away, biting gently back and exploring her mouth.

Carefully he lowered her to the ground, and Amy let him lie her there, stroking her sides, and kissing her passionately, slowly, deliberately…

He drew back from their kiss and Amy scowled at him- the Doctor smiled at that, but there was something guarded in his eyes. "_You have no idea_…"

Amy frowned, and then the Doctor got up, shrugging off his blankets and adjusting his bow tie before offering her a hand. Still scowling Amy deliberately ignored him, getting up by herself and the Doctor tried not to laugh at her stubbornness.

"You are _such_ a tease!"

He grinned. "You're worse."

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Am _not!_"

The Doctor tilted his head, "Married in the morning, kissogram, and have you _seen _what you wear?"

Amy grumbled something like, "S'not my fault you look." But it was clear from her half smile and light blush that she was secretly flattered he even noticed what she wore. The Doctor hid his grin at that and held out his hand again.

"Wanna go see a witch?"

Amy laughed, and took the hand of her raggedy Doctor, just like when she was seven. Together, they left the cottage to go explore Bawdrip.

They didn't even notice a tiny black kitten slip through the door as they went out, and pad it's way into Rosaline's room, where the blind girl still lay sleeping.

* * *

Hmmmm, I'm not saying a word, _but_ wonder what they'll find? And Rosaline- she went into the wood, will she be ok?

Thanks as ever for all your reviews, 5 guarantees update ASAP, which, if not next day at the latest, will be within two.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying,

Kat


	21. Demons

**AN: **Heya! Thanks, as ever, for all your lovely reviews, and if you didn't pick up on it WATCH THE KITTEN!

Wow, never had to say that before :P

This chap's quote:

_From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being._

Hm, wonder if something could see it….?

So, the Doc and Amy have gone to investigate the 'witches', there's something in the wood, near 'The Oak', and Dannon thinks it somehow links together…

Enjoy!

* * *

"Funny name for a town don't you think? _Bawdrip?_"

The Doctor looked at Amy as they walked along a mud track between two fields towards a cluster of huts and fences, flanked by a tall stone church.

"No, it's a real place. It's in Somerset- even in your time. Looks a bit different, but still."

Amy frowned. "Ok, but then…how come it's not reported? I mean all the famous witch hunts have whole books written about them, and movies and that. Two a week for long enough to have killed nearly everyone in the town has got to be enough to make a mark."

The Doctor grinned at her. "That! Right there! That is why you're _so_ brilliant."

Amy grinned as he continued and they got closer to the town. "Because I thought that too- according to the history books, the witch hunts barely touched Bawdrip."

Amy's face twisted in confusion. "So…but that doesn't make sense."

The Doctor grinned. "I know."

Amy raised an eyebrow as they walked between the first two huts, into the town, going left to avoid a horse and cart, whose driver stared curiously at Amy. "You think you know what it is, don't you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Cracks. Aha- there!"

He sprinted away and, rolling her eyes, Amy ran after him, ignoring the curious looks of the farmers and other medieval working men wandering around the village.

The Doctor stopped in a wide square. There were various muddy tracks leading off in different directions, and an assortment of small houses, a church, a blacksmiths, and a huge building- something like the town hall Amy guessed, inside of which she could see various stalls being set up, selling fruit and other basic products.

In the centre of the square was a platform and a wooden pole about 6 metres tall, with an iron ring attached halfway up. Amy really didn't want to think about what those things were for. Instead she caught up with the Doctor, who was looking, stricken, straight ahead. Amy looked with him, and at first didn't see anything wrong.

But then Rosaline started screaming.

The little blind girl must have walked, or rather, ran, barefoot through the fields- because her nightdress was stained with mud and grass. Her hair hung over her face, keeping it in shadow as, screaming, she shuffled towards the platform.

The Doctor bolted towards the little girl, Amy hot on his heels. The screaming got louder the closer they got- and Dannon had been right, there was something weird and wild about it- not at all right for a little girl - a chaotic, horrific ululation causing the men around the square to turn and stare.

The Doctor grabbed Rosaline by her shoulders, looking up into her face, shouting over her screams, "ROSALINE! ROSALINE, CALM DOWN. STOP, PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"

But the blind girl seemed utterly oblivious, her feet still shuffling, though now she was held still by the Doctor. In spite of her mouth opened in a wide O, her face was bizarrely blank. Amy wondered if it was some kind of fit.

With all the commotion, the screaming blind girl, panicking stranger, and bemused Scottish redhead, no one noticed a little black kitten wandering into the square, and lying next to the platform to watch.

Amy was wandering if Rosaline was just going to keep screaming, and not really sure what was so witchy about a screaming girl.

It was when the shadows came that she started to wonder if maybe this whole witch thing was a bit more real than she'd first thought.

Suddenly, Rosaline's head fell back. The Doctor tried to help her but the girl was stiff and shaking a little- and then inky black shadows began to seep from her face- out of her ears, nose, mouth, and the corners of her eyes like midnight tears. The shadows began to writhe, bunches of tendrils squirming in the sunlight whilst Rosaline screamed. The Doctor, panicking now, took out his screwdriver, scanning her and then making a sound of frustration, throwing it down.

As he did he let go of her, for just a second, and Rosaline was lifted into the air, about two metres off the ground. Her arms raised up and her back arched back, and the shadows stretched and then wrapped around her tiny frame.

Amy tried to jump up, pull her back down, but she couldn't even reach Rosaline's tiny foot. She heard a hoarse, panicked shout and saw Dannon running towards them out of the corner of her eye.

Suddenly, the Doctor put his hands to his temples and shouted. "_**STOP!"**_

The word echoed through the countryside, birds and animals miles away startling as a wave of dust spread out from the shockwave that flew from the Doctor, the buildings rattled and the humans' hands flew to their ears, and a little black kitten hissed angrily and flew from the square, disappearing into the street.

Best of all though, the shadows flew from Rosaline as if they'd been blown by a strong wind, and, unconscious, she fell back through the air, into the Doctor's arms, who gently lay her on the ground, holding the upper half of her body cradled in his arms and getting out his screwdriver to scan her tiny body.

Amy, bent over double with a _killer_ headache, eventually managed to stumble over, to where the Doctor had his hand on Rosaline's forehead and was checking for a temperature.

"Doctor," She groaned, "What the _hell_ was that?"

Said Time Lord quickly took Rosaline's wrist, taking her pulse. He glanced at Amy as he did. "Psychic shock wave. Wasn't sure it would work actually."

Amy looked at him in incredulity. "Pyschic _what_?"

He looked back at her as if she was stupid. "Amy, I _am_ a Time Lord you know."

Amy was about to reply with something rude when Rosaline moaned a little, her head turning into the Doctor, who was still holding her. Slowly, her blind eyes cracked open.

"Thankyou," Her voice was small and weak, shaken with relief, and her little hand tried, feebly, to lift itself. Noticing, the Doctor took it and brought it to his face.

Recognizing the features, Rosaline's face twisted in concern as she spoke, her voice still hoarse and very soft, " sir, you have to leave!"

The Doctor frowned. "But I want to help you."

Rosaline shook her head as Dannon got closer, her tiny, shaking hand slipping down to the Doctor's shirt and clutching it desperately. "It wants you and your friend next. Because…you burn….so brightly…."

Her voice trailed off and she fell unconscious again. Amy went to help her but let Dannon through instead.

The boy quickly took Rosaline out of the Doctor's arms, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. The Doctor, crouched on the ground, watched the little girl with a mixture of fascination and apprehension.

Dannon looked at Amy, "What happened?" His voice was tense with worry.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. She just came into town and did what you said the others did."

Dannon nodded, "I saw," His gaze shifted to the Doctor, "and him? What in Christ's' name did _he_ do"

Amy's gaze became fierce as she detected the incrimination beneath the farm boy's voice. The Doctor slowly stood up, keeping a careful, respectful distance between Dannon, Rosaline and himself. Amy, noticing, took a very deliberate step forwards, jabbing her finger into Dannon's chest.

"_He_ just saved your sister. So you better be grateful mate, or so help me, _I'll _deal with you."

Taken aback Dannon blinked whilst the Doctor tried not to laugh. "Ah, thankyou then."

He looked like he was going to say more, wary of Amy's glare, when someone came running up behind them. A heavy hand landed on the Doctor and Dannon's shoulders and both looked round to see a tall, well built man with greasy, shoulder length brown hair, squinting brown eyes and an oily grin. He worse an expensive looking leather coat line with layers of fur, and, bizarrely, beneath it chainmail, with a belt and dagger, and long black leather boots.

Amy knew she didn't like him already, and when two mindless looking cronies of his, dressed in full chainmail with crude roundhead helmets tried to chain up the Doctor, she decided she really hated him.

Quickly, she stepped between the Doctor and the guards, the Doctor had been watching them warily as they attempted to chain him as if he was some sort of animal.

Amy held up her hands, ignoring the Doctor's voice of caution as the guards stepped forwards. "Ok, Ok, look, no need for that, yeah?"

She paused and waited for them to reply, but all that happened was that a gauntlet wrapped fist hit the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. Flashing into unconsciousness and back again, Amy felt dizziness wash over her and groaned, trying to get back up.

The Doctor shouted, angry, and there was a scuffle, and then he was next to her, one hand on her forehead, scanning her with his screwdriver. "Amy, you ok?"

The Scot murmured something incomprehensible which sounded a bit like, _ "my head bloody kills." _The Doctor grinned a little, though he was tense all over, and then looked over to the guards who he'd managed to escape for a moment. They started coming back over, then stopped under the ice cold gaze of the Time Lord.

He titled his head to the side, still watching them coldly. "It's funny, you know. You think I'm a powerful sorcerer- and then, instead of running like a sane person, you hurt my friend."

He raised his hands, as if he was about to shoot lightning out of them, and the men, nervous took a few steps back.

The Doctor looked down at Amy and winked, before turning back to the guards and linking his hands, stretching. He watched them with a casual aggression. "I wonder what I could do to you…"

The guard on the left gulped, and the one on the right looked nervously at his master, who now held Rosaline in his arms. She was still unconscious, and behind them Dannon was being restrained by more guards. The Doctor's fists clenched, and a flash of real anger showed in his gaze. Terrified, his would-be captors ran to help their fellows with the safer option of the farm boy.

The Doctor smirked then walked over to the Witch hunter, flashing his psychic paper. "Let her go"' He said, with a cold, angry authority. The Witch Hunter backed down, cowed a little, but then peered more closely at the Doctor's psychic paper and spat on his boots.

The Doctor blinked as the Witch Hunter sneered, "As if I would give a witch to a fully certified alchemist. You sir are a _sorcerer_."

The Doctor looked completely taken aback at that, and barely had time to register the Witch Hunter turning and barking something at his guards, who went over and grabbed Amy.

That brought the Time Lord back to reality.

The Scot yelped, and, in spite of her weakened state, and the tiny trail of blood trickling down her face, tried her best to bite, kick and scratch the men holding her. It wasn't much use against their chain mail, but the Doctor felt a warm swelling of pride in his chest that she tried.

Then he turned to the Witch Hunter, who'd begun talking already, "…come with us, then she will go free." The Doctor glared at him.

"So you have the right to threaten an innocent woman? To be absolutely honest sir, that sounds like a criminal."

He smirked as the man spluttered, and then one of the guards got sick of Amy struggling and hit Amy round the side of the face.

She slumped a little in their arms, crying out, and the Doctor, without even thinking, walked up and punched the man full in the face.

Not expecting it, the bloke didn't even back off, and his nose broke with a satisfying crunch beneath the Doctor's fist as he fell back. The Doctor pushed him for good measure and stood over the man in the mud. "Don't _ever_ touch her, _ever_ again"' His voice was icy, and behind them the Witch Hunter couldn't hide a shiver.

The Doctor gently lifted Amy's face in his hand. Her eye was starting to squint shut a little and there was blood on the side of her face. Face contorted by worry the Doctor leaned forward, whispering desperately, "I'm sorry."

Amy shook her head a little, her fantastic hair rippling scarlet. "It's not your fault." She grinned at him cheekily, and the Doctor could tell she was trying to put on a brave face. "For once."

He leaned forwards, very gently kissing the red mark on one side of her face and the bloody cut on the other. His eyes met hers, and for a second all he could do was stare at the sparkling, glorious soul hidden behind them, feeling his own soul wanting to touch hers, be with her, forever.

That was impossible.

Instead, the Doctor closed his eyes and then looked at her again. "You'll be ok. I'll work something out."

Then he turned to the Witch hunter and held his hands out. "Take me, but let her go. And the little one. I was…. using my magic to possess her."

The Witch hunter easily saw through the Doctor's lie, ignoring his companion's protests even as she was released and he was put in manacles. "Well, this girl is impure now. We will judge for ourselves if she is a witch."

Frowning, the Doctor stood against the guard trying to lead him away, his muscles straining against the heavy metal chains. "Leave her! She's innocent! She's just a little girl!"

The Witch Hunter smiled his greasy smile. "I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Hmmm, ugh, hate the whole Witch hunter/witch hunt thing that happened- so horrifically unjust.

Hehe, super cool awesome time lord mind powers. Sorry. I couldn't resist ;)

Wonder what'll happen now….?

Keep reading to find out! Hope you continue to read, review and enjoy, 5 reviews as ever guarantees update ASAP,

Kat


	22. Little Black Cat

**AN:** Ah sorry about getting behind- revision, family, etc.

But here you go, hope you enjoy this chap, thanks, as ever for all your lovely reviews, and 'Proxy' I appreciate your advice, but this is just a hobby to me, and it always has been.

This chap's quote:

_Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again._

Ok, so the Doctor and Rosaline have been taken away in chains by the Witch Hunter…

* * *

"We have to go save them."

Amy was staring down Dannon with enough impassioned determination to bombard the dungeon where Rosaline and the Doctor had been taken single handed.

Dannon held up his hands, nervous, and the way he did it reminded her of Rory. Her heart ached when she thought of him. _Poor Rory_, she wasn't sure she'd ever truly loved him- as a friend, yes. As something to fight off the loneliness, someone to care for who cared for her, yes.

But loved? Amy sighed. No. She didn't love him, and she never really had. It had always been the Doctor.

She realized Dannon was talking and tuned back in time to catch him say, "…whilst you stay back here."

Amy took a threatening step forwards. "You are _not _going to stop me getting the Doctor back."

Dannon rolled his eyes. "Look, Amy, of course we're getting the Doctor back, but it makes more sense for you to stay here."

Amy folded her arms. "Why?"

Dannon grimaced, annoyed that she apparently hadn't listened to a word he'd said. "_Because_ you're one of two girls left in the village, and whatever's been 'possessing' the others could be coming after you next."

She had to admit he had a point, but Amy kept her arms folded and maintained her glare, "So? My safety's my concern, not yours."

Dannon shook his head. "No. No way. He'd kill me if anything happened to you."

Amy made a sound of exasperation, raising her hands in the air. "The Doctor's the bloke who _gets_ me into these sorts of situations in the first place! Now come on, we're wasting time." She went to walk past him, but Dannon stepped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Look, maybe you can't see it from where you're standing , but what I see is that that man is happy to go to prison for you- and if he's ready to risk that over someone hitting you, I can't see him being happy with me leading you to break into prison whilst a monsters on the loose and the Witch Hunters suspicious of you, ok?"

Amy opened her mouth to reply and then shut it again, stumbling back as Dannon gently pushed her through the doorway into Rosaline and his room. He looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Amy frowned. "For wha-" She broke off as he shut the door in her face. Amy heard something click on the other side. Eyes wide, the scot tried the door handle, it rattled, but the door wouldn't budge. She started to pound her fists on the heavy oak.

"Oi, Dannon, let me out! Let me OUT!"

On the other side of the door Dannon looked at the door nervously, feeling incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry! I'll be back before you know it!"

With that he turned and left, a bag of supplies over his shoulder, leaving the angry Scot trying single handedly to break down his house.

Frustrated, Amy gave up pounding on the door, realizing all it as doing was bruising her knuckles. She turned to look at the cramped little room, with two piles of sheets, one on either side of a little wooden table and two chairs. On the table was a candle, and behind the table, directly in front of her, was a small window.

As she looked around, Amy also noticed a little black kitten lying on one of the beds. She smiled and walked over, crouching down and holding out her hand, speaking softly, "Hello, you must be Rosaline's. You're gorgeous, aren't you little one? Come on, I won't hurt you."

Stretching, the little kitten padded over and jumped lightly into Amy's lap.

X

The Doctor sighed heavily, leaning against his cell wall.

Then he sat up again.

"Ok. Bored now."

He was also worried about Amy. Because whatever was 'possessing' people in this town was going after girls, and there were only two left, Amy being one of them.

And then there was what Rosaline said…

The Doctor glanced into the cell next to him where the little girl lay sleeping. He'd managed to convince the Witch Hunter to leave any trials till the morning- but she seemed extraordinarily pale. Concerned, the Doctor flipped out his sonic screwdriver with practiced ease- he was used to having to escape from various handcuffs, and released himself, before opening the door to his cage and moving over to the blind girl's.

Walking in, quietly, trying not to attract the attention of any of the guards, the Doctor carefully put his hand on Rosaline's shoulder, shaking her a little.

She didn't move.

Worried now, the Doctor rolled her over, putting a hand on her forehead. It was icy cold. Quickly he lifted the little girl's wrist to take her pulse, trying not to think about how much she looked like she was only sleeping.

"She'ssss not going to wake up…"

The voice was cold, whispering, rasping over its words like sand on glass. Pausing, unable to make himself keep searching for a pulse he knew he wouldn't find, the Doctor slowly turned around.

Before him was a creature- the creature from the woods. It was like an overgrown jaguar, bigger than a lion, and made of dripping shadows which slipped over it's body like and inky mixture of sand and water, hissing and shifting as it moved a little. It's two glowing eyes were without pupils and luminous green, and it seemed to melt into the darkness around it's corner of the cell.

"What did you do to her?"

The thing made a hissing, rumbling sound, like rock and shadow laughing. "It'sss not my fault. You broke the connection."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed a little then widened in realization, and he put a hand to his head.

"A psychic link! Those shadows…you were taking control of her body, feeding off her consciousness, and when I kicked you out…"

The thing nodded it's great, feline head, its mouth lifting at the corners in what looked remarkably like a snarl, revealing hundreds of needle like white teeth.

" I took mossst of her with me, her life force- the energy from her cellsss and her sssentience. It wasn't long before her brain, lacking any higher functionsss, shut itself down."

The thing tilted its head to the side, in a distinctly cat like gesture. "Shame. I like it when they burn."

The Doctor tried to ignore that.

Instead he narrowed his eyes, stepping towards the creature. "Who are you? What's your name? You're not of this Earth."

The creature raised it's black head, it's eyes narrowing. "I am shadow and rock, infinity in a grain of sand, this world and the void it falls through. Everything and nothing."

The Doctor grinned. "So you don't want to tell me your name? Interesting…"

The creature bridled a little, ripples of black shadow raising along it's spine.

"Ok, what are you?"

The creature made that hissing rumbling noise again, padding closer, but skirting the patch of light shining through the cells one tiny window, a shining barrier between it and the Doctor.

"I am one of a kind. I was created by my master. I am myself, and my kind has no name."

"And your master would be…?"

The creature smiled, baring it's needle like teeth, sitting back. Even sitting it was as tall as the Doctor, and it's claws made scratches on the flagstones whilst it's tail swished through the air. "He was known as the Nightmare Child."

The Doctor just stared, then slowly shook his head. "No. No, that's not possible."

The thing tilted it's head to the side again. It began to recite, in a little boy's voice, "There was an old Doctor from Gallifrey, who ended up throwing his life away,

He let down his friends and burned up his race, and ended up lonely with a different face."

The Doctor kept shaking his head, for the first time afraid in this cramped little cell, trapped with a beast made of hidden horrors.

It watched him curiously, it's cats ears flicking back and forth as it leaned it's head forwards, "Only something from that war could break into your mind, and I know who you are. Believe it yet? Time Lord."

The Doctor frowned as he realized something. "You were the one who messed with my psychic paper!"

The beast let out a sigh, shifting back, watching him.

"How did you escape? That whole place was time locked."

The creature moved back a little as the sun crept closer to its great paws. "There was a crack. Just one. My master bid me see what was on the other side. But it no longer goes back there. I was trapped on this filthy planet."

The Doctor nodded slowly. "Ok, but why possess the girls? What's the point?"

The creature growled, a low, rumbling sound, primordial and vicious. "I was hungry."

"But that doesn't make sense. They were burned- there was nothing for you to eat- why not just take them into the woods?"

The creature's ears flickered and it got up, prowling across it's side of the cell.

"I sssaid I am one of a kind. I do not eat flesh- that cannot sssusstain me. I take their minds, their soulsss- shining bright and young and so passionate. These creaturesss are mouthwatering…"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, his voice quiet, "You live off their consciousness. A creature with exponential psychic powers, their sentience is your sustenance. But why only the girls? Surely the blokes have got as much 'soul' as they have?"

The creature shook its great head, eyeing Rosaline's little body, lying limp and cold on the floor. "I was mixed with a Could-be. The females have a greater glow- because of the children to come. I take those too."

The Doctor looked at Rosaline, his eyes sad. " So you steal the souls of the children they could have had, too."

The creature dipped its head. "And I will take your woman next, Doctor. Oh, she burns sssso bright. I will take her, sssteal her preciousss soul from you, and then make you watch them burn her."

The Doctor looked at the creature before him, taking a step into the light. It backed away, its tail swishing as it watched him. "You _touch_ her and I will make you regret the moment of your creation."

The thing laughed again.

" I have already taken her. She will burn, Doctor. She will burn."

With that it melted into the shadows, leaving nothing but a pile of dust. Wordlessly, the Doctor went to the door of the cell. There he paused, looking back at Rosaline's little body.

He walked over, crouching down and rolling her over, folding her hands over her stomach, so gently, as if she were porcelain. He passed a hand over her face, closing his eyes and releasing the last little piece of her conscience left clinging and broken to her dying mind. As he did, it whispered a word to him.

The Doctor closed his eyes, then leant down and kissed the little girl on the forehead. "I'm sorry Rosaline."

Then he ran out of the cell, leaving the little blind girl alone, in peace at last.

* * *

It only hisses sometimes when it's excited, to explain why it's not always ssssss-ing

Poor Rosaline, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed this chap, I'll let you say and ask what you want.

I finished the rhyme from ep 5x07 if that sounded familiar, it seemed promising, so there we go.

Thanks again for all your support, hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying!

Kat


	23. Breaking and Entering

**AN: **Hello, just wanted to say thanks so much for the review and sorry for the tardy update (heh, love old fashioned words.)

I'm afraid I was a bit busy with family gatherings etc, but I'm back at 'home' now, so updates should be a bit more rapid (depending, as ever, on reviews, I'm nothing if not 'materialistic' ;) )

Can I just say thanks very much to 'DoctorWhoandMuseFan', Anonymous' various, and K, and all other anonymous reviewers- I really appreciate your reviews, and just wanted to give you a shout out. :D

This chap's quote:

_Love and kindness are never wasted. They always make a difference. They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver._

Ok, last chap, Dannon locked Amy in to stop her helping him trying to break Rosaline and the Doctor out, where they were being held prisoner by the Witch Hunter.

Sadly, Rosaline is already dead, and the Doctor's had a creepy encounter with 'the beast' which was created by the Nightmare child, and feeds on the conscience of living things- it prefers girls as it also devours the 'souls' of their unborn children, having been mixed with the blood of a 'Could-be', Ok?

This chap's pretty…dynamic, X marks a change in time and/or viewpoint. Hope you don't get too confused.

Still, Enjoy!

* * *

Dannon heaved against the door again, frustrated. "Damn metal locks!"

_Wood would have snapped by now, _ he thought to himself in frustration, hefting his axe.

He lifted it, and was about to bring it down when the door swung open from the inside, and the Doctor stepped out into the afternoon sun.

Shocked, Dannon dropped his axe, and the blunt edge landed on his foot.

Crying out, the farmboy hopped up and down on one leg whilst the Doctor watched him curiously, eyes flicking from the boy to the bag of supplies behind him- spilling rope and farm tools.

"Rescue mission?" He asked.

Dannon grunted his assent, still clutching his foot. Once he was able to, sort of, stand again, he looked at the Doctor searchingly.

"Where's Rosaline?"

The Doctor looked at him, and his eyes turned sad and incredibly old for someone who looked so young. His voice was very soft, " She's gone, Dannon."

Dannon just stared at him, much like the Doctor imagined Rory would, uncomprehending in the face of his own grief.

"I'm…sorry. What?"

The Doctor sighed, then stepped forward, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The creature that possessed her, it- it killed her."

Dannon shook his head slowly at first, and then faster, shaking off the Doctor's hand.

"W-why didn't you stop it?"

The Doctor closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't- after the incident in the square…she was dying. I just didn't realize. I'm so sorry."

Dannon was still staring at him, stricken and confused, unable yet to confront the black depths of sorrow rising in him at the loss of his sister.

"So….what do we do now?"

The Doctor looked at him sidelong, recognizing this way of dealing with grief. He tried a half-smile. "We go to the square."

X

Amy was lost.

All around her there was darkness, wrapping around her, slipping over her like sand. It was cold, and she could feel it sucking the heat from her body, making her shiver.

Amy shook her head, lifting her hands, sifting through the shifting black sand crawling across her like liquid shadow. She squinted at it as she let it fall through her fingers and it writhed in the air, swirling gently, like smoke.

"What the…?"

She tried to get up and shake the sand off her, but it followed her- clinging to her skin.

Frowning, Amy tried to brush it off, her movements getting more frantic as the stuff clung persistently to her flesh, sucking out her energy.

She froze as an image appeared before her. It was half as high as she was, hovering in the air, showing a picture from someone's eyes.

Her eyes, she realized, as she recognized her hand flash in and out of the picture. A cold feeling of dread settled over her as Amy realized what was happening.

She reached out to touch the picture, imagining maybe she could mentally jump back into it, but it was like glass. Helpless, Amy rested her fingers on the surface of her vision, watching the scene unfold.

X

"Isn't that your friend? How did she get out?"

The Doctor wasn't sure what Dannon meant by the second part, but he was right. Amy was shuffling, just as Rosaline had done, into the square- though this time her head was upright .

Apprehensive, the Doctor walked over, and as he did she opened her mouth and started to scream.

It was horrific- hearing this chaotic howling coming from her mouth, as if the sound was being tortured out of her. The Doctor felt a quick stab of pity for Dannon as he got closer, feeling the sound starting to make his sensitive ears ring.

He grabbed Amy by the shoulders, stopping her shuffling, just like with Rosaline, and tried to talk over her screams.

"Amy! Amy, it's me- listen, you have to fight it, whatever's in your head, you _have _to fight it, and keep fighting, ok?"

X

Trapped in her own mind, Amy pounded against the glass with her fists in frustration, staring at the face of her Doctor, tears of panic running down her cheeks.

"Fight _what_?"

"He'ssss talking…about me."

Amy froze, then slowly turned around, her back to the screen.

In front of her a massive jaguar like creature prowled closer, it's glowing green pupil less eyes hungry. Suddenly, it began to run towards her, springing into a pounce.

Amy threw up her arms and screamed.

X

The Doctor saw the first wisps of shadow starting to creep from Amy's ears and shook her harder, getting right into her face, staring into her dull eyes.

"Amy!Trust me! It's in your mind! Use it!"

He could do nothing else- knowing if he tried to interfere that he'd simply destroy her conscious mind. Helpless, the Doctor kept hold of the Scot's shoulders, staring into her eyes, repeating himself again and again.

"Use your mind to fight it. Trust me."

X

Amy was trapped beneath the creature's huge paws- its hot breath was hissing onto her face, and still the sand was crawling over her body, making her colder and colder- weaker and weaker.

As she struggled desperately to get out from beneath it's crushing weight, she saw with horror that the beast's flesh was melting into the sand, crawling over her, and now the sand was moving up, crawling into her ears, nose, mouth…

Spitting out the sand, which tasted weirdly metallic, Amy was reminded of the shadows crawling out of Rosaline's ears. Panicking, she kicked her legs and pushed harder. As she did she heard the Doctor's voice echo from the screen behind her.

"_USE YOUR MIND TO FIGHT IT. TRUST ME."_

Amy froze, and the thing on top of her hissed angrily, growling at her and bearing its ghastly array of sharp needle-like teeth. Amy shivered, staring up wide eyed, but then a flash of resolution came to her.

This was her mind. Whatever this…_thing_ was, it was an intruder.

She wasn't lost. She was home.

Experimentally, Amy imagined a wall of fire throwing the creature off her. To her amazement it did, and the creature was launched back with a high pitched yelp.

Getting to her feet, the Scot imagined wind to blow the sand off her, and it flew off, though it tried to come back. She imagined a bubble around herself and the sand hovered on the edges, whilst the shadow cat prowled from side to side, watching her.

Narrowing her eyes, Amy glared at the creature. "You're breaking and entering."

X

In reality, Amy's mouth suddenly snapped shut, the shadows receding inside her, and she collapsed into the Doctor's arms whilst he laughed in relief.

Gently he lowered her to the ground and Dannon leaned over, anxious.

"What happened? Is she OK?"

The Doctor nodded, watching as Amy's eyes snapped shut and began to twitch and flicker . He grinned at the farm boy next to him.

"She's fighting back." He looked at the unconscious girl in his arms and kissed her swiftly on the forehead, whispering fervently, "You are _brilliant!_"

Dannon nodded, glancing at the relatively empty square and then back at the Doctor.

"Ok, good. What now though? The Witch Hunter's going to turn up soon enough…."

The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah, thought so. Ok, I have to go into the woods, and I need you to stay with her and keep her safe until I come back."

Dannon frowned, " wait, _what? _Didn't you hear me tell you _no one ever returns_."

The Doctor looked up at him, grinning. "My kind of place. Don't worry, I'll be fine- besides, it's the only way to save Amy." He looked around the square, eyes lighting on the town hall. "There- is there some kind of barn, storage area behind the hall?"

Dannon nodded. "Yeah, it's where they keep the products stored in winter."

The Doctor beamed, "Fantastic. Ok, help me carry her."

They got to the barn and the Doctor unlocked the padlock with his screwdriver, silently thanking Rassilon it wasn't wood. Carefully he set Amy down on a pile of straw in the almost entirely empty building.

He stroked her scarlet hair, so proud that she was still fighting, praying she could hold out a little longer for him.

He bent down to kiss her forehead again, and at the last moment changed his mind and gently pressed his lips to hers, whispering in her ear, "I'll be back before you know it."

He looked at Dannon, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to take care of her. Hide her, make sure she's comfortable. Don't let her get taken. I'll be back soon."

Dannon nodded, and as the Doctor went to the door, called out, "Doctor! You didn't save Rosaline…save your friend at least."

The Doctor paused, and then smiled a sad smile. "I will."

X

"Right. Forbidden Forest. _That's_ not creepy or anything." The Doctor muttered to himself as he traipsed back across the field he, Dannon and Amy had run across barely a day and a half ago.

He paused before entering the thick mass of trees, knotted together in a tangle of wood, vines, leaves and shadow. The Time Lord grinned.

"Now all I've got to do is find the TARDIS."

* * *

Lets hope he's still got a decent sense of direction eh? And will Amy and Dannon be ok, alone in the barn? How long can she hold out?

Please review with questions, guesses, opinions, whatever, I love to hear from you, and hope you continue to read, review and enjoy.

5 reviews, and this time I can guarantee next day update ;) so get typing :p Haha, thanks for taking the time to read my fic, hope you like it,

Kat


	24. Defeat

**AN: **heya! Thanks for all your reviews, as ever, sorry if you got any double replies- there's something wrong with my account atm and didn't show the first replies as sent.

To anonymous reviewers various, thankyou, as ever. Sabrina- I'm sorry calling Amy a Scot annoys you- I'm not sure exactly why, but it's incredibly poor writing to refer to a character by the same name every time, and since she _is_ Scottish, I'm occasionally going to keep using it. Sorry, but I'm glad you enjoy the story otherwise.

This chap's quote:

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation_

So, the Doctor's gone to the woods to hunt the beast, Amy's under siege in her own mind, and unconscious, Dannon is hiding with her in a barn behind the town hall in the main square…..What could happen now?

This chap is epic in length, but I didn't want to split it, hope you don't mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

"They _what?"_

The guard speaking to the Witch Hunter backed down nervously. "Ah, the sorcerer escaped, and the witch is dead, and, ah, there was another sighting of a possible, er, witch but, er, she's disappeared."

"Who was it?" The Witch Hunter demanded, slamming down his tankard of ale and getting to his feet.

The guard shrugged. "No one knows. She's not from round here. Apparently beautiful- with weird clothes and orange hair."

The Witch Hunter's eyes narrowed. "A friend of the sorcerer." He was going to catch these two if it was the last thing he did.

_No one_ insulted Aurelianus Guidamo Pastridington the 7th and got away with it.

"Send out a search party. Start at the square and go outwards, they can't have gone far. Do whatever it takes. I want these villains caught before the sun sets! Do you understand me?"

The guard straightened automatically. "Sir, yes sir!"

Without another word he hurried out to gather the town's meager supply of troops- swelled with soldiers from the King's army to help the Witch Hunter in his remarkably successful hunt.

Said Witch Hunter downed the rest of his ale before slicking back his hair, glaring at the sunlight creeping through his grotty window.

"You will burn, alchemist. You will burn."

X

"_There _you are dear!"

The Witch Hunter's 'alchemist' cried out, affectionately patting his beloved time machine. The Doctor was covered in dirt, his hair full of random twigs and leaves and sticking up at odd angles. His trousers were slightly torn around the ankle from an encounter with a bramble patch.

For once, though, apart form his initial greeting, the Doctor ignored his TARDIS, instead stepping around her to look up at the immense oak tree looming above him, proudly overlooking the other trees.

Quickly, the Doctor walked forwards, sniffing the trunk and then licking his finger, as he had with Amy's shed. Stepping back a little and craning his neck, the Doctor let out a low whistle.

"Seven hundred and eighty! You're nearly as old as me!" He grinned, then took out his screwdriver, scanning the trunk as he walked around it.

Suddenly the sonic beeped and the Doctor crouched down, looking through a knot of roots on the ground.

There, in a small hollow at the base of the tree, was a shining crack- barely 10cm long.

The Doctor grinned. "Knew it."

Quickly he scanned the crack, checking its readings on his screwdriver. "Oooh, that's interesting."

The Doctor flipped his screwdriver back into his pocket, then slowly got up and turned around, whistling to the crowd of trees knotted before him, hiding the shadows.

"Come out come out wherever you are."

X

Dannon watched Amy morosely, trying not to think of his sister. Agitated, he got up, paced a little, then sat back down and returned to watching the girl with the red hair, who seemed so much like she was sleeping, laid on the wooden floor among the hay.

Wondering if she was uncomfortable, the boy quickly took off his jacket, folding it up and gently tucking it beneath her head, marveling at how soft her hair was.

He was just beginning to get twitchy again when there was a bang and shouts from outside. Dannon froze, listening to the voices, some of which he recognized from nights at the tavern.

The Witch Hunter's guard.

"Can't get in." One of them grunted, accompanying another bang and a rattle. Dust fell from the top of the door, about 3 metres up. Dannon watched it silently, heart pounding.

Another voice replied. "It hasn't been opened since the solstice. It's just stiff." There was a pause and both men grunted, shoving at the doors again.

Then suddenly the second voice spoke. "Mind you, where's the padlock?"

There was a moment of silence, and then more pounding on the door.

The first voice spoke. "Oi! Is someone in there? If you're hiding, you can just make it easier for yourself by coming out."

Dannon didn't move, watching the wooden beam he'd used to shut the doors from the inside in tense silence.

There was a scuffle and another voice echoed into the barn. The Witch Hunter.

"Is it you, alchemist? Or your _witch_ friend?"

Dannon didn't move. He felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. There was another resounding bang, shaking the wooden walls of the barn and shaking more dust from the eaves. Then a dagger slid into the crack between the doors, sliding up and meeting the barrier.

The second voice from earlier spoke, " Someone's blocking themselves in sir."

The Witch Hunter grunted. "Whoever you are, I'm warning you, if you don't come out by the time I count to ten, I will set this barn on fire. The way a witch should be disposed of."

Dannon looked over at Amy, who'd become very still. He took her hand, relieved to find it still warm, and leant down to whisper to her. "I'll stay with you. For Rosaline."

Outside the Witch Hunter began to count.

"Ten…..Nine….Eight…"

X

Back in the forest, the Doctor watched, grinning, as the creature shifted into the open.

It tilted its head to the side. "Do you wish to die Doctor?"

The Doctor laughed a little, stepping over a branch so he was parallel with the beast, which had been trying to prowl towards him. "Not today, no."

The thing's tail swished through the air- but left no disturbance, didn't even cause the leaves of the trees to move. The Doctor noticed and his eyes narrowed as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Have you come to beg for the release of your friend?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Wrong again. Although, I'm curious, how's that coming along?"

The creature hissed and bridled. "She is stubborn."

The Doctor grinned. "I know."

Suddenly, the creature twisted and leapt across the gap between itself and the Doctor, baring its teeth. "Enough talk. Why are you here?"

The Doctor looked at it carefully. "You're the last of your kind. The only one. One of few survivors from the Time War. So I'm offering you a choice. Come with me, let met take you somewhere where you can hunt to your shadowy little hearts content,"

"Or?" The creature hissed, tilting it's head.

"Or I'll kill you."

The creature laughed, curling it's claws into the ground- though the earth didn't give. "No. You cannot kill me Doctor."

The Doctor watched it silently, then spoke. "He was clever, wasn't he, your Master? The Nightmare Child." The Doctor shook his head.

"You had me going- for a while. What could you possibly be? How did it all come together?"

The beast watched him, hissing, prowling back and forth as the Doctor continued.

"Of course, then I realized what you were." The creature paused, one paw in the air. "Dust. Am I right?" The creature just watched him.

"Of course I am- you're made from the bodies of the Vachta Nerada, though how he killed them I've no idea. Then he mixed that with the blood of a could-be, a handful of bone needles, and electrified you into being. You exist on the electric pulse of thought- literally, the principle, 'I think therefore I am,' you can change shape- appearing as a…kitten. But!"

The Doctor clapped his hands and the beast watched him, it's ears flat back against it's head. "You can't exist on just what your master gave you, so you devour the thoughts and conscious minds of your prey- and the possibility of their children. Get them frantic, and there's more for you to feed on, so you play with them- get them scared, make them burn."

The Doctor watched the creature, his clever eyes calculating and narrow as he smiled a lazy cat smile. "However, if someone knew your name- then they could decide on your existence. The Nightmare Child wanted you to have exponential psychic powers, and you do, but it means you exist only as long as whatever can name you acknowledges you as real. So you tell your prey your name before they die, and their fear and conviction makes you continue to exist."

The creature shrank back, pacing back and forth across the other side of the clearing, its ears and tail twitching, its eyes never leaving the Doctor.

The Doctor watched it, and his voice was full of cold conviction- a grave warning. "I know what you are, and how to kill you. This is your only chance. Leave these people, and I will let you go."

The beast pounced, pushing the Doctor onto the ground, baring its sharp teeth.

"No."

The Doctor nodded, apparently unperturbed by the jaguar-like animal on top of him.

"Alright, Zeitgeist."

Zeitgeist leapt back as if it had been burned, hissing as the Doctor got up, its ears flattened onto the back of its head, it's tail swishing nervously.

"What did you sssssay?"

The Doctor stared straight at the beast, eyes icy, angry and triumphant.

"Zeitgeist."

The creature hissed again, its tail swishing faster. "Where did you learn that name?"

The Doctor stepped forwards, and leaned down, facing the thing's great head, entirely unafraid. "From Rosaline. The little girl you killed. It was her very last word."

The creature hissed again as the Doctor stood up and walked back to the edge of the clearing. "Zeitgeist, I command you, return to dust."

Zeitgeist shook its head, even as the black shadowy dust began to melt from its body. "No! _No_!"

The Doctor shook his head as the creature slowly melted into the Earth. "I gave you a choice."

Now the creature was barely anything except a head with glowing green eyes. "She will burn Doctor! She burns even now!"

With that, it fell into a pile of grey dust and handful of bone needles, collected on the forest floor.

The Doctor stared at it for a moment before turning and running back to the town.

X

"One." The Witch Hunter attached the new padlock to the chains around the door, locking Dannon and Amy in. Then he took a flaming torch from one of his guards and raised his hand to signal the others lined around the barn. There were lines of buckets of water prepared to stop the fire spreading.

With a chopping motion, the Witch Hunter ordered all of his men to set fire to the barn, which caught alight easily. Cackling the Witch Hunter set his own torch to the wood. "_BURN_ Alchemist, _BURN_!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The Doctor roared as the flames licked higher up the building.

A group of guards ran over as the Witch Hunter cried out in surprise.

"Alchemist?" The man looked wildly from the Doctor to the barn and back again. "Who's in there then?"

"My friends!"

The Doctor tried desperately to shove past the steadily increasing barricade of soldiers who were trying to keep him away without stabbing him. One of them punched him and his head snapped to the side, a cut opening on his head.

He shook it off and ran at the guards again, watching in horror as the flames climbed higher, rapidly devouring the barn in which Dannon and Amy were trapped. "You have to let me through!"

A guard punched him in the stomach, and the Doctor doubled over, groaning before getting back up and trying again. This time several fists rained down on his chest and face whilst the Witch Hunter egged on his men.

Clutching his stomach in pain, spitting out blood, the Doctor looked up at the building. The flames had reached the top now and smoke was beginning to spew into the sky as they started to devour the barn's wooden frame. Amy and Dannon had minutes.

Suddenly the doors rattled, and he heard Dannon shouting from inside. "LET US OUT! _PLEASE!_"

He broke into a fit of coughs and the Doctor realized they'd suffocate from the smoke before they had time to burn alive.

He shook his head. "No." He said in a low voice.

Quickly he flipped out his psychic paper, internally cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. Without Zeitgeist to interfere, the guards backed off quickly and even the Witch Hunter looked intimidated.

"I-I'm sorry , y-your lordship sir. Please forgive me." The pathetic man fell to his knees, and the Doctor ignored him, taking out his screwdriver.

As he got closer to the barn, a wall of flame and heat fought him off, and the Doctor staggered against it. A handful of guards tried to stop him, saying it was too dangerous, but the Doctor ignored them, and they didn't want to risk the flames.

With a mounting sense of horror, the Doctor realized he couldn't undo the lock because it had fused closed in the heat of the fire.

From here, he could hear Dannon's coughs from the inside, and he knew Amy lay there too, unconscious, vulnerable, as if she was sleeping, whilst her death crept up around her.

"No." He said quietly, and then again, " NO!" Looking around wildly, the Doctor grabbed a bucket of water, throwing it at the doors. The flames hissed and a few went out, but more just came back to replace them. With a desperate urgency the Doctor picked up another bucket, shouting to the bewildered men behind him. "HELP ME!"

They did as he said , and soon an area of the door was put out and dripping wet, giving off a little steam. Inside the barn there was a crash and a shout as one of the beams supporting the roof gave way. The Doctor tried not to let the image of Amy, trapped beneath one of those huge beams and dying, enter his mind.

Quickly he walked forwards, then kicked at the door. It rattled a little. He kicked again, and one more time, and the wood- weakened by the flame, shattered inside. Immediately a belch of smoke spewed out, and the men backed off. All the Doctor could think was that Amy was in there.

Without a second thought, he jumped through the gap.

The Doctor cursed as a splinter of wood cut a ragged wound down his leg- but he didn't have time to think about that. Pressing his jacket over his mouth and squinting through the acrid smoke which was burning his eyes, he tried desperately to find Amy and Dannon.

He seemed to walk forever, trying to shout occasionally and coughing up the thick grey smoke that burned his lungs and blinded him. The heat was beginning to get to him too, and occasionally bits of wood fell from the ceiling. The Doctor got down on his knees, taking his sleeve away from his face and gratefully breathing the meager supply of oxygen.

"_AMY! DANNON! AMY!" _

Suddenly, his fingers brushed something soft. The Doctor remembered, barely two days ago, taking a strand of her hair in his hand, kissing her… He almost sobbed with relief as he crawled closer, and her unconscious face came into view.

"Amy!" Quickly he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her body close, crying and kissing her forehead, her lips, her hair…

Still holding her, he looked around for Dannon.

"_DANNON! DANN-" _he burst into a coughing fit, bending over and feeling like throwing up the smoke burning into his lungs. He didn't have much time.

Finally his eyes rested on a dark lump about two metres away, concealed by the smoke.

Not letting go of Amy, the Doctor dragged himself over to find Dannon trapped beneath a massive wooden beam, his legs bent awkwardly. His eyes were half shut, but they opened a little wider when he caught sight of the Doctor, holding Amy.

"You found her then?" His voice was hoarse from coughing.

The Doctor nodded. "And you. I'm getting you both out."

Dannon shook his head. "You know that's impossible. With this beam… And you're running out of time Doctor- if you don't, she'll soon choke in this damn-" Dannon broke off in a fit of racking coughs, as if to prove his point. "Smoke."

The Doctor shook his head, refusing to face the sense in the boy's words. "No. No, I'm not leaving you."

Dannon smiled a bit. "It's alright, I chose this. It came down towards her, was going to snap her in two." The Doctor's hands tightened around Amy protectively. " But I got her out the way. I knew it'd trap me."

The Doctor kept shaking his head, though he knew he could do nothing. "I'm sorry."

Dannon nodded weakly. "I know. But I saved her. You didn't save Rosaline, but I saved her." The Doctor looked at Dannon searchingly, finding the burning light of desolate grief in his eyes. "So don't you ever let her go, Doctor. Promise me."

The Doctor, feeling a tear running down his face- from the smoke or this boy's words, nodded. "Yeah. I promise."

Dannon smiled and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. There was a crack and then another splintering crash. A flash of flames burnt through the smoke. "Go now." Said the farmboy. "I'm ok. Maybe…I'll see her…in heaven."

Shaking his head, the Doctor scooped up Amy, relieved to find she was as light as she always had been, and ran back the way he thought he'd come.

For a moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to escape, that he was lost in this pressing smoke and heat and he'd die here, with Amy in his arms. But then his eyes caught onto a lighter patch in the smoke, and with the last of his strength he ran towards it, collapsing out into the daylight, coughing hard.

He felt strong hands pull him and Amy away from the building, and behind him a reverberating crash as barn collapsed in on itself. He tried not to think of Dannon, trapped beneath the burning wreckage.

Instead the Doctor rolled over as someone poured cold water on top of him. Coughing and blinking, he got onto his hands and knees, crawling to Amy. She lay still, unconscious, and incredibly pale.

Had she always been that pale? The Doctor thought of Rosaline and shivered, taking Amy's wrist and checking her pulse. It was still there, but weak and slowing. Starting to panic, the Doctor put his hand just over her mouth. No air came out. She wasn't breathing.

"NO!"

There was an animalistic cry of panic- it took the Doctor a few seconds to realize it was him. Then he was folding his hands and performing CPR, pressing his lips to hers, trying not to think of all the times he'd kissed her recently. There was no blockage in her throat- it was the smoke which was suffocating her.

The Doctor pumped her chest, looking at her face desperately. "Come on Amy. Come _on_. Wake up. _BREATHE!"_

He moved to blow more air inside her, tasting salt on her lips and realizing it was his tears. Inside he could feel himself going to pieces, a chaos of pain and grief and panic. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't.

She flashed through his mind, hugging him, begging to go on a planet, telling him to go save the others, her fascination with everything, saving Star when he couldn't, just being beautiful and brilliant and Amy, just Amy.

Giving up on the CPR, the Doctor took her into his arms, ignoring the tears running freely down his cheeks, stroking her face with his thumb as he looked down at her.

"Please, Amy, you've got to wake up. Please, for me? Because…because when I'm with you there's no control, and you never listen to what I have to say, and everything is random and mad. But I can't go back to life without you any more. I can't lose that freedom, that mad ,reckless, chaos. Because," The Doctor paused, taking a deep breath as he felt a sob try to work it's way up out of him.

He held her tighter, and leaned down very close to her face, stroking her soft skin. "Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

With that, he bent, pressing his lips to hers, giving her his breath, and praying, this time, she'd take it.

* * *

What's going to happen? Will she wake up?

Hehe, I'm evil when it comes to cliffies :P

Poor Dannon- but he couldn't have kept living without Rosaline- it was a noble sacrifice, one of the many reasons the Doctor loves humanity.

Zeitgeist- thanks for the name OXBollyKnickersXO, sorry it's a bit late, but hope your prize was worth it.

If you've got any questions or comments, feel free to review/pm me, I love it, and am more than happy to reply if I can,

I hope you keep reading, reviewing and enjoying,

And since I'm mean, and this is a super fast update- 10 reviews for an update today or first thing tomorrow, less will have to wait to tomorrow evening,

Kat


	25. Escape from regret

**AN: **hello! Haha, loved your response to the cliffie, glad you're all enjoying it

Now, warning, some of you might not like what happens at the end of this. But it's not permanent ok? You just have to bear with me, so no hates, please? I will report them if they're too horrific.

Ah, don't want to threaten you, but ahem, I've had some nasty experiences with it, so…

Anyway, this chap's quote:

"_If you __love__ someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."_

Italics in the fic are separate- outside typical 'reality' as it were, hopefully you'll get the gist.

Ok, so Dannon died in the barn (of course he'll meet Rosaline in heaven) which was burnt by the witch hunter. The Doctor just pulled out Amy, but she wasn't breathing and her pulse was slowing, and he told her, while unconscious, that he loved her….

What now?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Amy was lost again, but this time there was nothing to fight against._

_She felt like she was…drowning. She didn't know where she was, could barely remember who she was. There was nothing and she was nothing and she was beginning to stop caring…_

_Then suddenly, a voice pierced into her darkness, and it was so brightly alive, and so close to her heart, it seemed to shine. At first all she caught was ragged fragments, "Wake up….never listen…mad…can't go back…_

_Can't lose…"_

_Amy strained to hear the words, wading back through the darkness, trying to remember who was speaking, who this person was- his voice…_

_It made her feel more alive…excited…like everything in the universe was waiting for her._

_Doctor!_

_And as she came back up through the last layers of shadow, she heard a full sentence, "Because I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."_

X

Amy's eyelids flickered and the Doctor froze, staring down at her in tense worry. They flickered again, and then, slowly, cracked open.

She blinked, and stared blearily into his face with something approaching wonder. The Doctor was pretty sure his expression matched hers, and then his face broke into a smile and he held her to him, laughing and holding her close and promising himself silently that he would never regret anything so long as she lived.

Amy, a little disorientated- allowed herself to be held, feeling the echoes of fear and that cold, desolate abyss. She thought of the Doctor's words, and wondered if he'd really said them, or if it had just been in her head.

Finally, he gently lay her down, before scooping her back up in his arms as he stood up. Amy laughed, though she found her voice rough and sore and punched him weakly on the shoulder.

"I can walk y'know."

A part of her sort of wanted him to keep holding her, but her pride wouldn't allow it, so Amy stared pointedly at the Doctor until, chuckling, her set her down on the ground.

Amy could sort of feel her feet, but as her weight settled onto her unprepared legs she felt them buckle.

"Woah," The Doctor laughed anxiously as he caught her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Amy put her arm around his shoulder, and he took her hand, supporting her.

He looked quickly at her, and suddenly smiled into her eyes, relief washing over his features. Then he made a subtle gesture with his head to the Witch Hunter and his troops, who'd been standing a little way back.

"I just have to deal with them."

Amy nodded. "Ok."

Together they shuffled over, Amy concentrating on swinging her legs forward with each step. She was starting to get some feeling back, but she still felt dizzy with weakness, and was unsure as to what had actually happened to her…

The Witch Hunter watched the Doctor warily as he approached. The Doctor looked at him, then said, shortly. "Follow me. With your men."

He managed to get Amy over to the wooden platform, carefully sitting her down. Amy felt another wave of dizziness pass over her and sat gratefully, unaware of much.

The townspeople, going about their day to day work, paused to look at the gathering of troops, and the stranger on the platform. The Doctor grinned at them and beckoned them over, and soon there was a motley assortment of farmers, workers and soldiers around the platform- they murmured among themselves whilst the Doctor waited for them to gather, and then he clapped his hands.

Silence fell, and the Doctor backed into the middle of the platform, surveying the crowd. For the first time Amy noticed the mess of blood, tears and ash on his face- but somehow it made him seem more arresting, commanding. Like a general from some great war.

"I've gathered you here to tell you the truth." The Doctor began. There was a skeptical rumbling, especially from the back of the crowd, but they fell quiet after a moment.

The Doctor surveyed them, grinning, then moved across the platform, offering a hand to the Witch Hunter, who clambered, clumsily, onto the stage.

He patted him on the back then looked at the townspeople, still smiling his whimsical smile. "This man just murdered one of your people. An innocent man, with no trial."

There was a gasp and angry muttering, and the Witch Hunter turned to look at the Doctor, his face paling. Amy frowned, not really understanding, her senses still slightly muddled.

The Doctor stepped away from the Witch Hunter, letting him stand before the crowd alone, and gestured to the charcoaled remains of the storage shed. There were a few shouts and cries of surprise as the people caught sight of it. "He burnt him alive. I'm afraid I don't know his last name, but the man's name was Dannon. Barely a boy, black hair, blue eyes…"

A man at the back gave a cry of despair, and few young men started to shake their heads. The Doctor looked straight at the man, who was without question Dannon's father. The Time Lord's eyes were old and sad and sorry, and full of pain.

"That boy was trying to protect my friend from this villain's insanity. She wasn't even conscious, and yet _this man_," The Doctor gestured emphatically to the Witch Hunter, who was trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

"This man tried to burn them. In the end, I saved my friend, but I couldn't save Dannon. He was trapped beneath the wreckage- had given his life to save an innocent woman, just like his sister, who's dead too."

Dannon's father fell to his knees, and the farmers and peasants around him started to press forwards, stricken by grief and anger.

The Doctor held up his hands, and, incredibly, the crowd fell still, as if he had some kind of power over them. Amy, squinting up into the setting sun, illuminating her Doctor's bloodied face in golden light, didn't find the notion all that unbelievable.

He came back to the centre of the platform, in one sweeping gesture taking in the pole, the Witch Hunter, the barn and his guard. "_This_ is madness! It is cruel, and unnecessary and the worst of humanity. And it stops today." The Doctor's voice fell quiet, and he searched every face in the crowd, meeting the eyes of every man, and the one, elderly woman.

Finally he turned his eyes to the Witch Hunter, who cringed a little. His eyes were hard and his voice softly powerful, "This stops today."

The Doctor walked across his 'stage', gesturing to the men gathered before him, the town and the fields beyond. "You're better than this! You're not murderers, and you're not idiots. You're not without morals, or belief. And this- this murder- it stops today. There's only one thing you should burn."

The Doctor paused, and the men held onto his words. He jumped off the platform, helping Amy up and gesturing behind him to it and the pole. He stood in the crowd, looking around at those men, watching him with awe struck faces. Waiting for him to finish.

"Burn your regrets."

With that he left, walking away from the townspeople, who came in on the corrupt 'Witch Hunter' and his guard in a rush. Only one followed the Doctor and the girl. A little boy, barely ten years old. He paused on the track as the Doctor and Amy turned into the field leading to the forest, and the TARDIS.

"Wait! Mister….who…who are you?"

The Time Lord smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

X

"Will I live?" Amy asked sarcastically as the Doctor scanned her for the fifth time with his screwdriver.

She was lying on a bed, impatient, having taken the most ludicrous amount of alien medication from the Doctor- and now felt absolutely fine, though she was starting to think those words she'd heard were her imagination, because he certainly wasn't acting like he 'loved' her.

The Doctor didn't take the bait. Instead his gaze was dark as he checked the readings on his screwdriver and then looked at her gravely. "This time. But you nearly died."

He sat on the edge of the bed and this time when Amy sat up, he let her. He clasped his hands in his lap, staring at the wall.

"You nearly died, and I can't let that happen. I'm responsible for you. I owe it to- to _Rory_ to get you back." There was a surprising edge of bitterness in his voice, and he didn't look at Amy as he allowed realization to sink in.

Amy frowned, beginning to shake her head. "Y-You're sending me home?" Her voice broke on the last word and she moved closer, trying to look into the Doctor's eyes. He glanced away.

"Yes."

Amy shook her head, feeling random tears spring to her eyes, and childish panic start to rise in her. "But..but…why? What did I do?"

The Doctor shook his head, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over his face. His voice was muted with frustration.

"You didn't _do_ anything. But…weren't you listening? Amy, you nearly died. And I'm _never,_" A shaken, desperate determination entered his voice. "_Never_ letting that happen again. You're going home."

Amy shook her head again, feeling her sadness melt into anger. She spoke quietly, with a deadly calm. "What if I don't want to go?"

The Doctor got up abruptly, still not looking at her, and walked to the door, he paused there before looking back, and his face was hard and dispassionate.

"You don't have a choice."

X

The Doctor landed the TARDIS, gently, in Amy's bedroom. He was trying very hard to ignore the accusing glare she was aiming at him with sniper like accuracy from across the console, and he was trying harder to shut down the deep pits of grief threatening to flood the mask he was barely holding together.

Amy folded her arms, not even looking at the door. "What about the crack? Not being able to come back till you'd fixed things...?"

The Doctor sighed, a little shakily. "The crack's gone. Well, not gone, but delayed. Exactly a year. I'll come back then, and we'll see what happens. What you choose." His voice went very quiet as he tried to hide his concern on that particular subject.

Amy frowned in confusion. "If you're coming back, then why…"

The Doctor shook his head, moving around and taking her by the shoulders. "You _have_ to get some perspective. You're supposed to be getting _married_! You need to spend some time not on the brink of death, and you're not going to get that with me."

Amy's frown increased, and she shrugged him off but stepped closer.

"I'm not still getting married to Rory."

The Doctor felt a flash of hope lift both his hearts in an instant, and crushed it down violently just as fast. His voice was cold when he spoke, and he hated himself for it.

"Yes you are. This can never work Amy. I'm not a 'one night guy', and I can't let you stay here, nearly dying every second I'm with you. Try it. Live like a human and stop trying to be a Time Lord. Because this is important," He paused, walking up to her, desperately trying to get her to listen to him, just this once.

She kept her eyes on the floor, her hair falling around her face a little. The Doctor noticed with horror that her eyes were shining with tears. He felt a sickening, cold stab of pain pierce his stomach, and tried to continue.

"If….If I make a-mistake. If I miss it, you could wait your whole life and I might never come. Or if something happens, to me," Her eyes were on his in a second at that, suspicious and worried.

"Just, don't let yourself be alone, not for me. I'm really not worth it." There was a certain resigned conviction in his last words, and a wry, self mocking smile curving his lips.

Amy stepped closer to him, so she was right against him, her warmth radiating onto his skin. Her eyes were fierce and stubborn. "I think you are."

The Doctor shook his head and moved away from her.

"I'm not."

Amy stared at him for a second longer, then turned and marched out, leaving the door open. There was a series of bangs and crashes, and, concerned in spite of himself, the Doctor ran to the door, peering into her room.

"Amy? Are you-" The Scot shoved a huge, heavy cardboard box into his arms, throwing a torrent of words at him as she did.

"I'll try. I'll do it, 'cos you told me to. 'Cos I trust you. But I tell you what Doctor, me marrying Rory isn't going to help anything. I'll try to live on, because I never know when you'll be back- and I know you _will_ come back. But it'll do more harm than good, because I _love_ you. And there's the proof."

With that, Amy Pond shoved the Doctor and the box into the TARDIS, slamming the door.

Quickly she sat on her bed, facing away as she listened to the TARDIS and her Doctor leave her again- arms crossed like an angry child. And then, when the noise had faded, even from her mind, she fell sideways onto her pillows and cried her heart out.

* * *

Ok, don't hate me please!

It's just…the Doctor would want her to get some perspective, as he did in 5x06, and with her nearly dying like that- he needs to know she's safe…

Any guesses on what's in the box? Any comments, ideas about my various hidden plotlines, or guesses on what's to come? Feel free to review/pm me.

And don't worry- this isn't the end. Of course not- those two could conquer the universe to be together- they can't stay apart for long, which is what these next chaps prove….

Thanks for reading and hopefully enjoying,

Back to 5 review rule,

Kat


	26. Blue Monkeys part 1

**AN: **Ok, I couldn't resist. I'm going to get in so much trouble, but you didn't hate on me, and, well Ilzairspar sort of sealed the deal.

So! The Doctor, by himself just left Amy- he's planning to come back, for good? We'll see.

This chap's quote:

_Flatter me, and I may not believe you. Criticize me, and I may not like you. Ignore me, and I may not forgive you. Encourage me, and I will not forget you. Love me and I may be forced to love you. _

The box is what Amy shoved at him before pushing him back into the TARDIS, as a reminder- we had some good guesses for what it contained- though one significant thing was left out…

Right, lets get started! Enjoy!

* * *

The Doctor looked at the cardboard box apprehensively, then set it down by the door and walked away to the console.

He tried to stop his hands shaking as he typed in some coordinates, heading for Yaleras- a jungle planet populated- primarily, by incredibly rare blue monkeys. Humans set up a giant safari park there in the year 29,623.

It was exactly what he needed to put things into perspective- watching apes point at blue monkeys.

He tried to twist one of the stabilizers and it jammed. He glanced up at the TARDIS, feeling her disapproval. Trying to ignore her, he moved onto the thermo shields- all the buttons were stuck. Exasperated he threw his hands into the air.

"WHAT. DO YOU EXPECT. ME TO DO?" The Time Lord shouted at his machine as they floated in space above the Earth.

He slammed his hands down on the console, then threw himself onto the chair next to it, putting his head in his hands and staring at the floor.

"She nearly _died_. She was almost gone." His voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes quickly.

The Doctor looked at his TARDIS. "I'm sorry, but I just can't face that. I don't know what I'd…." he broke off, getting up and pacing round the controls, working himself up.

"And she _is_ human. She's going to die in what, 60 years?"

He shook his head, leaning on the railing, staring at the unopened cardboard box, before quickly looking away. "That's nothing." He said quietly. "I can't let myself l-" He stopped himself.

He couldn't say it again, or he wouldn't be able to stay away, and that would break his hearts.

He looked at the central controls, pleading. "I've got to let her go. I've got to let her let _me_ go. I have to take responsibility, for once in my existence."

The TARDIS moaned softly, and all the buttons and levers he'd been pressing clicked and shifted.

The Doctor's shoulders sagged, and he dragged himself to the launching lever, not thinking about the times when she'd put her hands on his- when he wasn't alone again. He pulled the lever slowly, eyes dark and bright with unshed tears. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Thanks."

X

Anna Gale screamed.

The midnight blue monkey- with two enormous black eyes and four arms, screeched right back at her. Backing up, Anna tried to remember how far back it was to their pod. They'd crash landed, and there was a column of smoke somewhere nearby- she'd been sent to try and find help.

Instead she found this- it was huge, bigger than old Earth's orangutans, and had incredibly sharp…fangs, as well as those four, muscular arms. The monkey began to more towards her, grunting. Anna backed up a little more and tripped over a branch. The monkey started to leap towards her and she screamed again as it came down on her, teeth bared.

Halfway through it's jump, a dart with lurid green feathers went into it's shoulder. It's eyes rolled back, showing a sliver of white, and the thing fell to the ground, barely a metre away from Anna. She backed up in the dirt, then shouted behind her, "Jack! You don't know what this is! You could have hurt it! Even killed it!"

A hand landed on her shoulder, and Anna looked up, startled, into the eyes of a stranger in a bow tie. " Don't worry, it's fine. But we should probably be moving, we're trespassing on its territory, and they _really_ don't like that." Anna allowed the man to pull her to her feet, staring at him in frank astonishment.

"W-what?"

The man raised his eyebrows and pulled her through the jungle, continually looking over his shoulder. "How about, escape now, talk later?"

Anna, in a state of shock, didn't respond, letting him drag her through the jungle with an unerring sense of direction until they arrived at her ship. Well, what was left of it.

The pod had been launched from Geirham Station, in orbit around the planet. The idea was to come down for a quick recon, get some samples, then go back up. But something had gone wrong with the controls once they'd got through the atmosphere, and they'd ended up crash landing in wild territory- 35km from the known site, already built up with research labs, medical bays, etc. At least, they thought it was 35km- all the computers had shut down after the crash, and they hadn't been able to reboot yet.

So a stranger standing before her was completely impossible. Anna stared as he took out some kind of metal object and shone it at the emergency hatch she'd climbed out of.

To her shock, all the lights came back on and it opened with a pneumatic hiss. He gestured for her to go back in, but Anna just stared. "H-how did you…?"

He took her hand, firmly but not too hard and pulled her onto the ship, getting her inside, still nervously watching the surroundings. As Anna was shoved, protesting, into the ship, she heard a chorus of screeches, and just before she was completely swallowed by the ship's interior, she caught sight of a horde of the monkeys heading towards them.

Wordlessly she dropped down inside, and the man followed after her, pulling the hatch shut and pointing his device at it again. There was a dull thunk as the door locked.

She tried to speak, but he pushed her down the ladder, into the ship, and this time she let him. They dropped onto the floor and the strange man scanned his surroundings with his device before heading towards the hurriedly reassembled bridge. Anna ran after him.

He got to the door, letting himself in and locking it after Anna, and looked around.

Almost everyone, busying themselves with the shattered remains of the computers, stopped what they were doing and looked up, staring at the impossible man in front of them.

Almost everyone. Rick Ferris, the head researcher, continued what he was doing, walking out, straight past the man. Or, at least, he tried to, but the man stopped him. Rick glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

The man looked at him, his eyes a little cold, and shrugged. "Saving your life."

Suddenly there was a resounding BANG, and a chorus of screeches. A huge dent formed in the door. Anna watched it fearfully, and Rick, cowed, stepped back a little. He seemed to actually take in the stranger now, realizing he wasn't part of the crew and narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

Anna frowned, and from behind her, Jack Barlow said, "Doctor what?"

The stranger shrugged. "Just the Doctor."

Jack scoffed a little. "You mental or something? Don't you have a name?"

The Doctor looked at him, hard, then said, plainly, smiling a little, "No. I'm a Time Lord. And I'm choosing not to tell you my name, Jack ."

An expression of confusion fell across Jack's face as he tried to figure out how this man knew his name.

Kim Worie came over, smiling. "Sorry, Doctor, but how are you here? I mean- we're the first colonists as far as we're aware, is there a sentient race already here?"

The Doctor smiled. "Good question Kim, exactly the one your captain," He glared at Jack, "Should have asked first. Actually, I was just popping in on my ship. She's been playing up recently, you have an automated pilot?"

Kev Worie, Kim's twin brother and mechanic, nodded as he came to stand next to his sister. "Yeah, that's right."

The Doctor's face twisted into a rueful smile. "Ah, thought so. Sorry, then, but I think it was me who caused you to crash."

Jack made a sound of outrage, stepping round Anna, and going face to face with the Doctor. "You tried to sabotage us did you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course not- it's not my fault you choose to travel round in this pile of junk. Anything within 50 miles will play havoc with the circuits. And anyway, that's not your biggest problem right now."

As if to emphasize his point, there was another series of bangs, accompanied by the monkey's screeches. Pushing past Jack, the Doctor went over to the computers Kim had been trying to reboot, scanning them with his screwdriver. "The computers shut down when you crashed, right?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, been trying to get them back up, but it's all…kaput."

The Doctor grinned at the blonde. "Kaput. Good word. How long ago was that?"

Kev checked his watch as he came over. "About 45 minutes ago."

Rick Ferris, who'd been quiet all this time, suddenly spoke up. "How can we trust you? You're some random stranger, who actually claims to have crashed our ship, you just broke in, and following you were those…_creatures_, how can we trust a word you say?"

The Doctor came over to look at Ferris face to face, frowning a little. "Who are you?"

Ferris frowned. "I'm Rick Ferris, head researcher."

The Doctor tilted his head. "You're not on the records…."

Jack interrupted. "Yeah, he signed up late, never got into the papers or anything."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, grinning a little. "Really?"

Rick looked as if he was about to respond, but the Doctor had already gone back to his computers, still pointing his device at them. There was a chorus of beeps, and the monitors flashed back on, showing a communication line back to the station.

Kim gasped and grinned, clapping the Doctor on the back, and he grinned at her, before glancing up at Rick whilst Kev and Kim busied themselves sending a distress signal. "This is why you have to trust me-" The message was sent, and Kev and Kim turned to the Doctor.

Every eye rested on him as they waited for the end of his sentence. Outside, there were a few minor bangs from the monkeys, though they seemed to have given up, for now.

The Doctor beamed. "I'm what's going to save your lives."

* * *

So, the Doctor's gone off by himself, and bumped into the apes a little earlier than planned- couldn't be anything to do with the TARDIS now could it….?

We'll see how this gets back to Amy, and whether or not he survives to return in one piece….

Hope you enjoyed it, 5 review rule, though you may have to wait till tomorrow evening,

Kat


	27. Bullet

**AN: **hello, don't worry, Amy will be back soon, but I'd be more worried about the Doctor…

Thanks for all your reviews, as ever

Since this is part 2 of a three part mini-story, the same quote applies.

So, the Doctor's on a crashed ship being attacked by a horde of blue monkeys on the jungle planet Yaleras. This is a good day for him ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Asked Anna, holding Jack's hand. He was her fiancée, after all.

The Doctor looked at Kim, "You sent the signal, yeah?"

The whole ship shook as there was a collective crash on one side. All of them looked at it fearfully, then the Doctor clapped his hands.

"Ok, we need to get out of here right now. You got emergency survival packs?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, but the door's electronically operated, with the power down, we can't get in."

The Doctor nodded. "Ok, show me the way, the rest of you stay here, get whatever you need, but DON'T leave this room."

With that, he and Kim jogged out, followed by Kev. Anna looked around, starting to pick up a few important files when Jack grabbed her arm.

"What happened, out there? Where did he come from?"

Rick watched them closely and Anna shivered a little. No one really had any idea who he was, except Jack, who claimed he was an old friend. Still, she couldn't help distrusting him.

Shrugging it off, she looked at Jack, smiling affectionately into his dark brown eyes.

"It's ok. Really. We can trust him. I was in the jungle, when something- one of the apes we saw on the scanners, came out and started coming towards me."

Jack's eyes widened and his grip on her arm tightened, not painfully, but a quick squeeze of comfort as he checked her over for any injuries.

Anna noticed and smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. "No it's alright, I tripped, and the thing was jumping towards me, but he shot it with some kind of tranquilizer, then helped me up, getting me back here and into the ship. He saved my life."

Jack nodded, letting her go. "Alright then. I'll trust him. Ok, what do we need?" Anna smiled.

She turned, trying to pull out a file from under some of the wreckage of one of the desks. "I'm thinking flight data, but that's about it."

Pre-occupied as she was she didn't notice Jack and Rick exchange a quick, dark glance.

The Doctor came back in, Arms full of four bright orange backpacks. Kim and Kev followed carrying one each on their backs already. "Ok!" The Doctor said, smiling as he chucked a backpack to Rick, Anna and Jack, then putting on his own.

"You're not as far out as you thought, Kev and Kim explained on the way. Actually, you're only about a kilometer and a half from your base, I saw it when I landed. However, obviously, that's a kilometer and a half of wild jungle full of hostile alien monkeys."

The Doctor grinned madly, as if he was enjoying this.

Anna raised an eyebrow at him and his grin widened before he continued.

"Now, they have very very poor hearing. The only reason they know this ship is here is that your crash, clearly, made a pretty big BOOM." He raised his hands to illustrate this and Kim giggled a little, though it seemed to be more nerves than anything else.

"What we need to do, is hide our scent- it's their sense of smell that guides them here, and we don't smell like anything they've ever smelt before, but that's ok, because I've got this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 30 cm long can of what looked like forest green deodorant.

"I'm going to spray you with this, it _should_ help with hiding the smell, but we're going to need to be quick, and go through the denser patches of jungle to remain hidden. As long as we stay quiet we should be able to sneak past them."

He turned his gaze on Rick and Jack. "You're going to _have_ to trust me."

Jack nodded, "You saved Anna."

The Doctor turned to Rick, as did the others. He grunted. "I will for now."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, then smiled, raising the can. "Ok, who's first?"

X

As quietly as was physically possible, the group made their way out of a different door of the ship, and slipped into the undergrowth. They were all tied together with an orange rope- the Doctor in the lead, and Kev in the back. One tug on the rope meant stop. Two meant turn. Three meant emergency.

Silent, they pushed through the jungle, the Doctor scanning the thick, lush, green trees warily. Anna, overcome by the almost silent beauty of the place, found herself caught up in the 50 meter tall trees, thick hanging vines with huge purple flowers and hanging red fruits. The earth was like compost- soft and littered with thick green leaves and mossy branches.

They'd walked for about 15 minutes when one of the station's towers came into view. Jack, who was directly behind the Doctor, grabbed his shoulder and pointed up ahead. The Doctor nodded, then returned his gaze to the trees.

Kim, just in front of her brother, felt a wave of relief wash over her. The silent tension that had begun to build up as they'd made their way through the jungle had started to make her palms sweat, and tighten a knot in her stomach, and she was pretty sure it was the same with the others.

Suddenly there was a tug on the line. Everyone stopped, then there were three sharp tugs from behind Kim, nearly pulling her over. She spun to see what was wrong with her brother.

He wasn't there.

Kim's eyes widened and one hand flew to her mouth to stop herself crying out. She looked around desperately, but the forest was still dead quiet- the leaves still, the whole place undisturbed.

Except- on the leaf littered soil before her lay her twin's backpack, and the end of the rope. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as Kim hurriedly untied her rope, planning on going and looking for him.

"_Kim. __Don't!__" _The Doctor whispered urgently, already undoing his part of the rope.

Jack, Anna and Rick watched in tense silence, eyeing the jungle warily.

The Doctor ran back to Kim as she finished untying the knot, grabbing her arm and looking around warily whilst he talked to her in hushed, urgent whispers.

"Kim, you need to listen to me. You can't go anywhere. I'll get him back, but I need to get you to safety first, ok?"

Kim's blue eyes were wet with tears, and she looked at him in horror. "I can't leave him!" She insisted, barely keeping her voice down.

The Doctor nodded. "I know. Trust me I know. And you know what else I know?" Kim looked at him, face wet with tears, hands clutching his tweed jacket. "He'd want me to get you to safety. Trust me, _please_."

Kim was silent for a moment, and then she nodded. The Doctor smiled, patting her shoulder gently, though there was enormous sadness in his eyes that she didn't understand.

"Ok."

X

After that, by unspoken agreement the group increased speed and soon arrived at the base. Quickly, the Doctor got out his device and shone it at the emergency exit. There was a bang and few sparks and he glanced around nervously before running inside, waving the others in, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Rick went to the wall and flicked on the lights, which hummed to life, great strip lights about ten meters up in a wide metal corridor. The others quickly untied the rope, shoulders sagging in relief. Jack and Anna shared a quick, fast hug, which they completed with a kiss, and the Doctor looked away.

Kim noticed, and walked over to the Doctor to ask what was wrong, and when he was getting her brother back, when there a resounding thump, and a series of bestial screeches.

The Doctor frowned, running over to the door, scanning it with his screwdriver. "That's weird…."

He turned and looked at the others. "How long has this base been here?"

Rick shrugged. "12 years- more or less. Why?"

The Doctor frowned, looking at Jack. "And there's never been any issues with the monkeys before now?"

Jack shook his head. "No. There wasn't a food source for them here, that's why we built it where we did."

The Doctor frowned. "So why are they still attacking?"

Anna shrugged, "Because we're the first humans?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. They're territorial, but they're just animals, and we're not in their territory. They should have given up. That _should_ be the end of it."

He turned to Kim. "Look, is there some kind of…research lab in here- with samples from the environment?"

Kim nodded and the Doctor flipped his device back into his pocket. "Ok, show me."

Kim didn't move, "What about Kev?"

Her voice was shaky and worried. The Doctor came over, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'll get him back. I promise, I just need you to trust me. Because for whatever reason, they're still angry, and whilst they are, trying to get him back could just get him killed."

Kim shook her head. "How do you know he isn't dead already?"

The Doctor smiled. "In spite of appearances, those creatures aren't as violent as they seem. Territorial yes, but aggressive? Generally no. Besides, they wouldn't even know how to kill him. He's probably just unconscious, and if he's smart, he'll pretend to stay like that. Ok?"

Kim stared at him for a second longer, then nodded, walking quickly down the corridor, with the Doctor following. As he left, the Doctor turned to the others.

"Anna, Jack, Rick- you need to get to the centre of the base- use the cameras, figure out how many there are and where and set up the shield now, plus radio for a rescue pod. We need to get out of here, alright? And if you can find any hover bikes, great, I'm going to need one to cover ground quickly when I go back in."

Anna and Jack nodded, heading off down a different branching corridor, the cold grey metal walls looming up around them, illuminated by more lights as they flicked them on. Rick watched the Doctor and Kim's retreating back for a moment, then reluctantly followed his captain.

The Doctor's eyes narrowed before he turned to run after Kim. The metal door rattled behind them whilst the apes tried to get in.

X

"Oh, this is gorgeous! Nice work!"

The Doctor and Kim were in a huge lab, in the centre of which was a glass walled chamber, with it's own mini jungle. The Doctor quickly started to scan the chamber whilst Kim leaned on a desk nearby, fingernails tapping the metal nervously whilst she tried not to think about her brother.

"Thanks. So why are we here?"

The Doctor's device started to beep and he flicked it up, raising his eyebrows. Kim came over, trying to look over his shoulder.

"What is that thing anyway?"

The Doctor looked at her incredulously. "Sonic screwdriver of course! _And_ we're here because someone in your team has been going behind your backs."

Kim frowned. "What?"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the floor, pulling Kim next to him, and suddenly the floor started to move. She gave a little cry of surprise, and went to move off, but the Doctor held her still as, with a pneumatic hiss, the panel of floor they were standing on lowered them into a separate room.

They stopped and the floor clicked into place. Kim looked up through the hold they'd come through, which was about a meter wide and 3 meters up, before she looked around the shadowy room they'd entered.

"This isn't on the plans…."

The Doctor, scanning the room with his screwdriver, replied in a slightly preoccupied tone. "No…it wouldn't be."

The lights flickered on, illuminating at one end of the room another glass chamber, desks covered in papers and computers, and at the other end, some kind of generator. The Doctor looked from one end to the other and then at Kim.

"Like I said, someone's been working on their own little project whilst you've been working on yours. And there it is."

Kim gasped and stepped back as a huge midnight blue monkey knuckled it's way towards the glass, it's breath misting on the surface as its eyes watched them warily. It was huge, easily as tall as the Doctor just on its knuckles.

Unafraid, the man stepped forwards, putting a hand to the glass.

"_Humans_." He hissed, angry sadness in his voice.

Kim frowned at that and then stepped forwards. "But, how's that possible? I mean, no one even knows what those things are, and why would one be here?"

"It was supposed to be a safety measure." A voice said from behind Kim and the Doctor, who both spun to see Rick stepping out of a shadowy doorway at the other end of the room.

He chuckled darkly, "But I suppose it just increased the danger. My mistake."

He lifted a complicated looking gun, pointing it at the Doctor. "Who are you really then? Work for the Alien Wildlife Protection Society eh?"

The Doctor shook his head, raising his hands, and stepping forwards, in front of Kim, who was staring in betrayed shock at the man who'd been her crew mate.

"No. Really, I'm just a stranger. Though out of curiosity, why would AWPS want to send an agent after you?"

Rick smiled a little, though the expression was tense. "I'm going to kill you anyway…"

He gestured to the machine behind him. "That's a planetal hydrator, rigged with a couple of extras."

The Doctor frowned. "You're going to flood the planet? Why?"

Rick shook his head, his hand shaking a little on the gun, the Doctor was barely a meter in front of him now, with the gun aimed at his chest. "Not all of it. Just enough to drown those apes and make thousands of private islands. It's been funded by all sorts of high class guests. We're thinking- Hawaii, the planet."

"They're never going to let you do that!" Cried Kim. "It's against the law to kill a species!"

Rick chuckled a little.

"Of course they are. It's money. A lot of money. Even your captain agreed to it."

Kim shook her head whilst the Doctor watched her out of the corner of his eye. "No. He wouldn't. Jack's a good man."

The Doctor sighed. "Yeah but how much money do he and Anna have? They can't even afford their own wedding, that's why they signed up. He's desperate, though I doubt he's told her."

Rick and Kim looked at him.

"How do you know all this?" She asked, suspiciously, still watching Rick with his gun.

The Doctor shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rick cocked the gun and Kim turned to him, eyes wide. "Try me." He said.

The Doctor tilted his head to the side. "I'm a time traveler- this is history. Well, sort of. It's documented. You're not mentioned anywhere though."

Rick scoffed. "Yeah right." And he fired the gun.

Kim cried out, and the bullet slammed into the Doctor's chest- right towards his heart. Face screwing up in pain, he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Rick watched as Kim fell down next to him, lying him down.

She glared at the man above her, and he raised his gun to point at her.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, turning to the machine, beginning to press various buttons.

Blood was blooming across the Doctor's shirt now. Sweating, gritting his teeth, his hands shook as he quickly undid his shirt, looking at the wound. It was clean, but Rick had hit his mark. Thanks Rassilon he hadn't been aiming anywhere else.

Gasping, the Doctor looked at Kim, nodding to the pack she was wearing still.

"Get…out, some forceps…and bandages." He gasped.

Kim nodded, quickly shrugging off her pack and pulling out the first aid kit whilst the Doctor's fists clenched and unclenched on the ground. She held them up, looking at him.

The Doctor smiled tightly. "Ok…now…take out the bullet." Kim's face paled, and she looked at the deep, bloody, painful tunnel in the Doctor's chest.

Sweaty fingers weakly took her hand, and she looked into the Doctor's eyes. He smiled a little, in spite of the pain creasing his forehead.

"It's ok."

* * *

Doctor! I'm sorry Doctor!

So, will she be able to get the bullet out so he can heal, or will he start to regenerate?

(The Master wasn't shot in the heart by Lucy, hence the comment about Rick shooting anywhere else- obviously the rest of the Doctor's organs don't have backups)

Hope you liked it- you'll see what's in the box next chap, and then the return of Amy :D well, it's a long story….

Still! Please review- love that, and 5 for an update,

Kat


	28. Hidden Treasures

**AN: **Hi, thanks for all the reviews- we'll see what happens to the poor Doctor (hugs Matt Smith randomly, 'I'm sorry!', Matt- 'Whaa-?')

Thanks for your reviews as ever, and everything will soon start coming back together, don't worry.

So we go into part 3 of 3- the Doctor's been shot by the mysterious Rick, who wants to flood the planet. Kim's brother had disappeared, and the ape's pack leader is trapped in the human's facility- which is why they're attacking…

Enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, shaking a little, Kim reached into the wound with the forceps, managing to find the bullet whilst the Doctor clenched his eyes shut, groaning a little. She took it out and most of the tension left his body.

Dropping the bloody piece of metal on the floor, Kim quickly took the bandages, dealing with the open wound. She took out some advanced painkillers and pushed them into the Doctor's mouth and he swallowed.

Gradually, the Doctor's fists unclenched, and he began to relax. Kim, assuming he was dying, started to cry softly. The Doctor took her hand quickly, squeezing it with a surprising amount of strength.

Kim looked at him in surprise, seeing that he seemed…fine. A little tired, but that was all. He moved her hand onto the right hand side of his chest, placing it on the bare skin.

Kim laid her hand there, and then felt it, the thumping of another heart. He grinned as her mouth dropped open and winked, then lay back down, closing his eyes as Rick turned around.

"Kim. I'm sorry, but he could have got us all into some serious trouble."

Kim frowned, "Not me. I didn't know anything about this."

Rick raised an eyebrow, "And you think the Shadow Proclamation would seriously care?" He pressed another button, and an insistent, repetitive beeping began to sound. The Doctor tried very hard to suppress a wince.

Kim looked from the Doctor to Rick, "What have you done?"

Rick grunted. "Started the process. It'll get rid of big fella's friends for us."

Kim shook her head, staring at the machine in horror. "Y-You can't."

Rick looked at her. "Yes. I can."

He gestured to the Doctor, lying limp and bloody on the floor. "Stay with him. He deserves company as he dies. I'm going to go tell Jack what's going on."

Rick turned to leave, but stopped as Kim cried after him, "What about my _brother?"_

Rick shrugged. "I'm sorry Kim. He's probably dead already." Kim stared after the man in shock as he disappeared down a corridor.

As soon as he was out of sight the Doctor jumped to his feet, and then nearly fell straight back down, leaning heavily on Kim, clutching his chest.

He looked at her incredulously. "Seriously, how do you people do one heart?"

Staggering a little, the Doctor made his way to the machine, pointing his screwdriver at it. There was a long beep and the Doctor's face screwed up as he put his hands over his ears, and then the thing shut down.

He smiled at Kim. "That was easy." She just looked at him in frank astonishment.

The Doctor was reminded of that expression on Amy, of how much he loved it… Quickly he looked away, turning to the monkey in the chamber.

"Now what do we do with you…?"

Kim frowned as she walked over. "I still don't understand about him. I mean, how does capturing one monkey ensure Rick safety from the others? They're just animals."

The Doctor looked at her. "So are you. No, I told you, they have an extremely powerful sense of smell. He's their pack leader, and they know he's trapped in here, so they couldn't attack- obviously us coming here was a catalyst for action, but what do we do with him now? They're still attacking out there…"

He was right, from far away, there was still the occasional thump and crash. Kim looked at the Doctor.

"Is Kev still ok?"

The Doctor paused, looking at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, using the other to lean on the glass . "It's ok. I'll get him back."

He remembered the way Amy had looked at him sometimes, whilst they were travelling- that same mix of fear and childish trust. The Doctor felt himself flinch inside as her face came into his mind, and he turned away from Kim, looking back at the trapped monkey.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

He looked at Kim, grinning. "Where are your hover bikes?"

X

"We're swapping hostages?" The female mechanic asked disbelievingly, as she helped the Doctor heave the tranquilized ape onto the hover bike.

The Doctor held a finger to his lips, looking up and the down the corridor they were in. He knew Rick and Jack would figure out the machine had been shut down pretty quickly, and that, somehow, he wasn't dead. But for now they needed to increase their lead as fast as possible.

Kim rolled her eyes, though her shoulders tensed and her eyes flickered up and down the corridor. The ape slumped on the back of the seat, Kim strapped it on securely, trying not to hurt it in any way, and the Doctor jumped on. Kim went to get on behind him, but he held out his hand to stop her.

"What are you doing?"

Kim glared, with an intensity that nearly matched Amy's legendary evil eye. The Doctor smothered a grin, and then physically tried to stop himself reacting to the Scot's absence. It was getting harder every second she was gone.

"That's my _brother_ out there, and you seriously think you're going to stop me coming? Yeah, think again."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, though she had a point, and let her climb on behind him. Kicking the hover bike into gear he twisted the handles, climbing a little to reach the button to open the doors. Kim pressed it and there was a pneumatic hiss as this one lifted -it was bigger than the one they'd come in by, like a sort of cargo bay.

The Doctor turned to Kim as the door inched up.

"Ok, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Outside, a horde of the blue apes were gathered, watching, their nostrils flaring. The Doctor grinned, revving the bike, and as the door finally came fully open he blasted straight above the apes and the trees, shouting, "Geronimoooooo!" Whilst Kim screamed behind him.

X

"ARE….YOU…._INSANE?"_

Kim screamed, breathless, over the wind blasting at their faces as they flew at ridiculous speeds just above the trees.

The Doctor laughed. "Absolutely."

He took one hand off the handlebars and Kim nearly fainted. She felt his body shake with laughter as he got out his screwdriver, pointing it at the forest.

"There! Ok, we're going down, hold on!"

Kim glared daggers into the man's tweed clad back.

"What else am I going to doooooooo?" She started screaming again, as, laughing, the Doctor went into a vertical descent, straight towards the trees.

About a metre from the uppermost leaves, the Doctor pulled up abruptly, and Kim jerked back before holding on, punching him. "Bow tie wearing idiot!"

The Doctor stiffened for a second, hearing someone else's words over Kim's in his head. His hands tightened on the handlebars of the hover bike- which was a lot like a futuristic jet ski, and then he slowly made his way into the trees.

Bewildered by his reaction, Kim fell silent, and then gasped as she saw where they were. Thousands of nests lay all around them, full of babies and elderly apes, their fur graying. The baby monkeys looked much like human infants, and Kim watched, entranced, as a mother picked up her child and held it to her, kissing it's little head, covered in blue wisps of fur.

Very carefully, the Doctor gently landed the hover bike. The apes watched him silently, the mothers hiding their babies behind them and backing up in fear.

The Doctor held up his hands, very slowly, showing he meant no harm, and then, slowly, he moved to the back of the bike and undid the straps. Carefully, he slid the ape off the back.

One of the females let out a grunting cry, coming over, but pausing just in front of him, reaching out to her mate.

The Doctor looked into her wise eyes, and very, very slowly stepped away.

Immediately, the female moved closer to her mate, sniffing and pawing at his fur- as if she was incredibly worried for him. It was, oddly, incredibly touching.

The Doctor gestured to himself, crouching in front of the ape. She looked at him, tilting her head, then sniffed at him. She seemed even more confused by his smell- the smell of his blood.

The Doctor nodded to Kim, and she held out her hand, shaking a little. Slowly, as if _she_ was trying not to scare the human, the female ape came over and delicately sniffed at her hand.

Then she turned and screeched something to the other females. There was a scuffling as two moved into the jungle, over the rough grass of their nests. The female ape returned to her mate, occasionally glancing at the strange creatures before her.

After a moment, two of the others came back dragging an unconscious Kev between them.

Kim let out a little cry and the apes sprang back, grunting nervously, their little children watching with wide eyes.

Kim froze, and, after a moment, the female ape next to her and the Doctor grunted again, and the other two dragged Kev over, dropping him in front of the human and the Time Lord before scampering back.

Kim quickly bent down to check over Kev, stroking his hair and then checking his pulse. The female ape, watching, tilted her head and mimicked the girl. Kim smiled a little as she felt Kev's pulse, healthy and strong. She nodded to the Doctor, and he grinned.

They lifted Kev onto the bike, and carefully, slowly, climbed back into the air, leaving the ape's little sanctuary. Their home.

X

Jack ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to think, or what to do, and Anna screaming her head off wasn't helping.

"_HOW __COULD __YOU? HE __SAVED__ MY __LIFE__! HE SAVED __ALL__ OF US! HOW COULD YOU?"_

For the moment, her anger was directed at Rick, who'd just explained about how he'd had to shoot the Doctor, and finally revealed to Anna their plan- which meant any second now Jack's angry fiancée would be turning on him.

He just stared out the viewing window at the jungle beyond, and wondered, for about the twentieth time, why it wasn't flooding yet- and why the apes had stopped attacking. The human glanced down to check his watch, and as he did, missed a hover bike heading straight towards the viewing screen.

Rick gave a shout and Anna screamed a little and there was a high pitched screech as the Doctor screamed to a halt directly in front of the screen. Beaming, he raised a fist and knocked on the window- his shirt crimson with drying blood.

"Mind letting me in?"

Rick, who'd gone white as a sheet, started to shake his head, but Anna pushed past him, pulling a lever which slid the screen down, letting in a breath of fresh, humid air. Jack just stood and watched as the Doctor drove in, parking right next to him.

Behind the stranger was Kim, and on their bike lay Kev. She quickly leapt off, gently pulling her brother down and then going to pull out her gun, eyeing the two men, especially Rick, with wary caution.

The Doctor saw the girl go into her pocket and put his hand on hers. Her eyes flashed to his, and there was an expression of extreme trust there which caused the man to flinch, just a little. Jack wondered why.

"The apes- which are called Azurians, by the way, have stopped attacking, and you're machine's shut down. Permanently. Also, you've lost your hostage. So, what now eh?"

Though the Doctor's tone was casual, there was a viciously reprimanding undertone which made Jack shiver. Anna was looking from Rick to the Doctor in open mouthed amazement, and then she ran over, throwing her arms around the bloodied stranger- who looked pleasantly surprised.

"You're alive!" She cried.

The Doctor laughed, hugging her back then letting her go to stand next to Kim. "That I am, isn't it great?"

Anna laughed a little and hugged Kim before turning to Kev, checking he was alright.

Flanked by cabinets and computers, the viewing screen to their right, wind coming in and blowing their hair, and the rest of the control room a blur of silver and white to their right, Rick and Jack stared at the stranger and the girls, the hover bike humming and glowing blue at the base where it was parked.

Rick was still white as a sheet. He opened and shut his mouth twice before he managed to speak, his voice hoarse.

"H-_How?_"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed and he smiled a little. "I'm a Time Lord. You couldn't kill me with a human gun. Well, not if you don't know where to aim. A wound in the heat takes maybe an hour and a half to heal?"

He smiled, then stepped forwards, face to face with Jack whilst Rick spluttered, watching in horror.

"So, Captain Jack," There was a well of bitterness behind those two words, and sadness that the Doctor barely concealed. Jack couldn't understand him.

"What are you going to do now?"

Jack shook his head, practically feeling all his plans falling down around him. "I-I…I don't know."

The Doctor shook his head, straightening his jacket. "Not good enough. Try again."

Jack shook his head, looking at Rick in panic. The idiot was still staring at the Doctor in wonder. Jack looked back at the Doctor, at Kim, Kev and Anna behind him, and then again at the stranger who'd saved them, and destroyed them. He shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know."

The Doctor put a hand on Jack's shoulder, and the Captain flinched a little.

"You're going to leave this planet, resign from your job, and hand yourself over to the government- and then get the punishment you deserve for trying to commit genocide."

Jack couldn't accept it.

He felt, with a distant horror, tears sting his eyes as he shook his head. "N-no….no. Please no."

He stared at Anna, beautiful Anna, her brown hair messy, her blue eyes so sad. He looked back at the Doctor. "Please no."

But the Doctor's gaze was cold, he dug in his pocket for a transmitter, holding it up. "I'll call them down on you. I swear I will. And it'll be so much worse for you that way round."

Jack was still shaking his head- Rick said nothing, and behind the Doctor Kim watched, her eyes fierce and triumphant. Anna stepped forwards, grabbing the Doctor's tweed clad elbow, and he turned to her.

"Please Doctor. I know it was wrong. Lords above I know that. But-" She paused, and her eyes were shining with tears as she looked at Jack and then back to this magnificent stranger, holding their fate in the palm of his hand.

"_Please_, this was supposed to be a new start. Please don't destroy it. This is my life. Please don't destroy it."

The Doctor stared at the woman, clinging on to him, begging him. Jack watched with baited breath. An entirely unreadable expression passed across the Time Lord's face, and then he handed her the remote.

"Alright. Continue, then, with the official story. Research Yaleras, and the Azurians . Protect them. Make your money that way. And if these two," The Doctor nodded to Jack and Rick. "If they ever get out of line again, I'm relying on you to stop it."

Anna stared at him, then nodded, solemnly. The Doctor grinned, moving over to the bike, and getting on.

"I believe my work here is done."

He looked at the humans, his glare focusing on Jack and Rick- crushed, defeated, bewildered humans.

"Do good."

X

The Doctor wandered out of the sick bay in the TARDIS- a good two hours rest and some decent medication had him right as rain, though there remained a small scar which would take perhaps a day to heal. As he made his way back the control room, the Time Lord couldn't help smiling to himself.

He'd realized something, as Anna had begged, in the face of Jack's bewildered despair, and it was that he couldn't hate them any more. Couldn't even dislike human beings. Not when they helped him, and not when they tried to act in their own stupid, violent, moronic way.

And as Anna had begged, on the verge of tears, for his forgiveness, he'd understood why. Because of someone, he loved all humanity, for everything they were- even their shadows, because he was beginning- at last, to understand them. Because of Amy.

The Doctor leaned down, picking up the surprisingly heavy cardboard box, and carrying it to the console, sitting down on the leather chair next to his controls. Slowly, he lifted the lid of the box.

Inside lay a medley of colorful, childish objects. Hand made dolls and plasticine models. Rough scribbled sketches, and messily scrawled homework assignments. And every single one focused around a raggedy Doctor and a little Scottish girl. The Doctor very slowly, gently, took out a little woolen doll of a smiling redhead in a coat with toggles and a multicolored hat. He smiled back, squeezing the soft material, and glanced back into the box. Something caught his eye.

Putting the doll back in, the Doctor reached down and took out a little red velvet box, knowing what would be inside even as he flipped it open.

Amy's engagement ring gleamed up at him, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. He gently dropped the box into the fantastic assortment of Amy's childhood, still smiling, and went to the console.

Because even if this meant more pain for him, meant putting up with humans and her annoying questions, and getting frustrated with her stubbornness and putting her life in danger and looking like an idiot, he couldn't help smiling.

Because she loved him.

The Doctor punched the last few buttons, and pulled the lever, launching himself back to a certain Scottish redhead, laughing all the way.

* * *

You like? Amy's back next chap, and the thing about Time Lord's only needing about an hour and a half to heal after a wound to the heart is a fact sourced from the book, "The Infinity Doctors'.

Please review- I love it when you do, and I hope you keep reading and enjoying,

5 reviews for an update ASAP- BUT I have four major exams tomorrow and the day after, so it may be difficult- I'll try my best though!

Kat


	29. Twas first thing Christmas morn'

**AN: **Hello! Thanks for all the reviews and luck with my exams, really appreciated that

This chap's quote:

Without love, what are we worth? Eighty-nine cents! Eighty-nine cents worth of chemicals walking around lonely

THERE ARE SOME SLIGHTLY ADULT, SUGGESTIVE THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER- IT'S RATED T, BUT THIS IS AN EXTRA WARNING IN CASE.

Also- I'm sure Gloucester's a lovely place- I've never been there, but I want to- this is in no way meant to slate the city- more to illustrate the fact of poverty in many British cities and what it drives people to.

So the Doctor's returning to Amy, who gave him her engagement ring as proof she loved him. He said he'd give her two years- he still wants to give her some time to face reality- but how long has he been gone…?

And what's happened to her in that time?

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy checked the time. It was 12.01 am. She sighed as the date on her watch flicked over. 25th of December, 2010. In one more day, he'd have been gone 6 months. She tried not to think about that.

Instead, she wrapped her coat tighter around her body, shivering in the cold as her booted feet crunched through the snow. Her coat was thigh length, a sort of pink and chocolate gingham tweed with wooden toggles. Everything she wore these days reminded her of him. Though she had to admit- this particular coat, a mix of his jacket and the one she'd worn when waiting for him at the age of seven with a girly side- had been a bit of an impulse buy. As winter closed in, she rarely took it off.

The Scot covered her face as she walked past her house, hoping her ex-fiancée was getting drunk, like he normally was, and didn't notice which direction she was heading in as she picked up her pace, her footprints ever so slightly more shallow and further apart in the snow.

Amy wondered if this counted as Christmas eve still, though it was technically Christmas morning. She'd always loved Christmas- she'd prayed to Santa, been the first to wake on the day. One time she'd even climbed the Christmas tree, to replace the angel with one of her Doctor dolls. She smiled and blushed at the memory as she turned a corner, glad he didn't know about that.

The smile fell off her face as she thought about him, and the same old sick ache radiated through her chest. She paused, closing her eyes. He was coming back. He'd come back and be safe and healthy, the same as ever, and he'd take her travelling with him. Of course he would. He was just running a bit late, just like he always did.

A warm tear slid down her cheek, and her breath steamed into the cold night air. Her slender fingers curled into fists as she stood in the dark town. He'd come back before- he'd do it again. Of course he would…

Amy's eyes snapped open as something cold kissed her nose, and she looked up at the scattering of snow, spiraling down through the night. She took a deep breath and kept walking.

Once the Scot was about two blocks away from her house, she took out her mobile and called the taxi company. She arranged to be picked up, then leaned against a low wall and waited, watching the snow fall.

She was going to Gloucester, of course. These were her working hours- 1am til 5am, sometimes 6. Rory always tried to stop her, but he was, unwittingly, one of the reasons she was doing it.

They'd needed extra cash- she'd not married Rory, but her despondency for two weeks after had put a drain on her tiny allowance. Rory, seeing how he could never make her love anyone else, had fallen into despair without her, and lost himself to drink. The hospital found out and suspended him from work, and he and Amy were left to share her house- he'd already sold his flat.

Amy's aunt took care of them to the best of her ability, worrying about Amy's lack of health and the increasing pile of bottles stacked in the corner of Rory's room. But then she'd had an accident- and they'd discovered for whatever reason, she wasn't on the list for the NHS- nor did she have any insurance to cover random accidents.

Rory and Amy had scraped together what funds they had left to get her aunt into hospital, but she was still there, having fallen into a coma, and they'd been running out of cash fast. Rory started going to a therapy group, trying to get over his alcoholism, and Amy investigated job opportunities.

There was nothing in Leadworth, and not much in Gloucester for a girl with no qualifications whatsoever, and work experience as a kissogram. On her third week in Gloucester, Amy was walking back from another unsuccessful application, when she'd been stopped by a man- about six foot tall, broad, with graying black hair and sharp blue-grey eyes.

He'd offered her a way to earn up to 100 pounds a week, starting the next day, and she'd accepted.

Slowly, she'd begun to get things sorted, working every night, sleeping in the afternoon, and sorting out the budget. Rory was recovering quickly and together, they were getting back into normality.

Then Rory found out exactly what her job entailed…

The taxi pulled up, and, checking up and down the empty street, dusted with snow, Amy got into the cab, trying not to think about where she was going.

X

Now out of his mind with worry, and praying she wasn't going _there _again, Rory shrugged on his body warmer, jumping the stairs two at a time to check Amy's bedroom, again.

He threw the door open, at the same time a certain Time Lord threw open the door to his spaceship, and simultaneously they cried.

"_Amy!"_

Both men paused, tilting their heads at each other across Amy's bed, and spoke again, in synchronization.

"_Amy?"_

The Doctor shook his head, closing the door of the TARDIS behind him and looking at Rory as if he was trying to figure him out, glancing around the empty bedroom- the made up bed.

"Where's Amy?"

Rory raised his hands, "I don't-" He paused as the Doctor grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked at him, grinning a little. "You didn't get married."

Rory's shoulders sagged, this was a conversation he really didn't want to have with the Doctor.

"No. She called it off. But look, I'm busy-"

"I know." The Doctor interrupted, "You're wearing your body warmer thing, which means she's been gone- how long? And if you're not married, why are you at her house?"

Rory blinked, trying to keep up. "I sold the flat before the wedding, I'm just here till I can find somewhere else. And about 45 minutes, I think."

The Doctor frowned. "I've been gone six months, you've not been able to find anywhere for _six months?"_

Rory glared. "She needed_ someone_ to stay with her."

The Doctor's frown deepened, "She's got her aunt."

Rory shook his head, "Yeah- no, she fell down the stairs, got hurt pretty bad and went into a coma, she's still in hospital-"

Rory was going to say more, but the Doctor interrupted, "Good, that explains it, so where do you think she is?"

The Doctor walked out of the room before the human had a chance to reply, leaving Rory staring at his ex-fiancé's bedroom, and the blue spaceship parked in the corner.

He raised his eyes heavenwards, "Here we go again." Then he turned, leaving Amy's room to follow the Doctor, shutting the door behind him.

X

"Please, Bill. It's Christmas for Christ's sake!"

A heavy, meaty hand hit Amy hard on the side of the face, forcing her head to the side. She hissed a little in pain before turning back to her employer, biting her lip, staring him down.

"It's to you, bitch."

Amy tried not to roll her eyes, stifling the fear bubbling up inside her and putting it in a box at the back of her mind to think about later.

"Christmas day. Please. Just one day off. Please."

Bill Kinter glared at her, his blue eyes trying to pierce into her mind. Amy didn't flinch. Giving up, the man flung his arm at the shabby door.

"Do you know how many customers are waiting out there? Do you have _any idea_ how much money you're supposed to be making me tonight?"

Amy crossed her arms, trying not to think of the sweaty mix of old and young men waiting in a queue for company on Christmas morning.

"No. Actually, I'd have no idea- since I never see that money!"

This time Bill's fist met the side of Amy's face. Her hand flew to her burning cheek, and she touched her lip, where a little blood dripped from where her teeth had caught it.

The six foot man came closer to her, his hands grabbing her shoulders, pushing the Scot back against the wall hard. She restrained a flinch, staring at him hard, not saying a word.

Leaning in close, Bill got so into Amy's face that his stinking breath washed over her face, up her nostrils, into her mouth.

One of his hands drifted down, over her body, going under her top- feeling around. Amy managed not to shudder, but only barely.

"You go up those stairs now, and you do your job, and you keep working until 5am when your shift finishes- and you don't _ever_ try this with me again, or I'll teach you how to work."

He jerked his hips into hers, to emphasize his point, then let her go.

A little unsteady, Amy leant against the wall, watching her employer nervously. He leered at her, "You're lucky we even let you in with all those freaky scars."

Part of Amy wanted to nod and run and maybe cry a little bit. But she never let that part win. Instead she rolled her eyes and flung open the door, revealing her queue of customers. She looked back at Bill, acting as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"You know, I seriously don't think it's out of pity you keep me, Billy boy."

Then she swung up the stairs, letting Bill go puce as he stared and tried not to run after her in front of paying customers. Halfway up the stairs, Amy heard the door slam shut with a resounding bang. She smiled a little to herself, turned left at the top of the stairs, and went into her 'office'.

Only then did she allow herself to sit down on her bed and cry, first thing on Christmas morning.

X

"Why would she be in Gloucester?" The Doctor asked as he strode quickly along the pavement, his eyes flashing across his surroundings.

Rory had to jog a little to catch up. He pulled a face, not sure telling the Time Lord was a good idea. "It's her….job."

The Doctor frowned, looking at the human. "What's wrong with her having a job? And what kind of job involves working at 1am on Christmas day?"

Rory bit his lip and clenched his fists. "It's not exactly a….'proper' job. It's awful. I tried to stop her when I found out, but she wouldn't. We were so desperate for money…"

The Doctor paused in the dark street, tilting his head. "How desperate?"

Rory couldn't meet the Time Lord's eyes. Instead he glanced at the pavement, littered with fags and paper. It wasn't exactly a great part of Gloucester.

He felt the Time Lord's hands grab his shoulders, as he knew they would.

"Rory, _how desperate?_ What has she done?"

Rory shrugged off the Time Lord's grasp, "I'll show you."

He pushed past the other man and walked away along the pavement, hands in fists, eyes staring straight ahead.

A few metres away the human paused, looking back down the half lit street, the snow still lightly falling around him.

"Doctor."

The Doctor looked up, meeting Rory's eyes where he stood about two or three metres away.

Rory shoved his hands in his pockets, and his voice was full of pain, "After this, take her with you, and-and don't bring her back. Not for good."

Rory watched the Doctor, and the Time Lord felt his heart and mind twist with a knot of pity and grief and love and anger and admiration. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Ok."

Rory stared at the alien for a few seconds longer, and then looked away, marching up the street in the snow, leading the way to their love.

X

Amy pulled on a pink silk dressing gown, brushed her hair, squirted a little perfume on and touched up her foundation. She sat on the bed, adjusting her fishnet hold-ups, and heard someone knock on her door.

Amy closed her eyes. "Show time". She whispered.

She changed her voice a little, making it higher and more bubbly, and called. "Give me a minute."

She turned to straighten the sheets on the queen sized bed which dominated the tiny, grotty room, flipped down the mirror, and moved her makeup into the drawers.

She went back to the bed and was just adjusting a pillow when she felt rough hands grab her hips and push her forwards onto the bed. Amy squealed a little and rolled over, eyes wide in surprise.

The only thing she saw was the carving knife, raised high in the air above her, and then she screamed.

X

The Doctor looked up. "That was Amy."

Rory gave him a look. "Yeah…this is where she works."

Another, louder scream echoed into the night. The Doctor looked at the Rory. "Yeah, and that was Amy."

He ran to the building and let himself in with his screwdriver, pushing past the queue of men in the hall. Not quite sure what to make of him, they just stared, but when he went to go up the stairs about 5 pairs of hands reached out to grab the Time Lord as a cacophony of shouts echoed through the tiny, grotty building.

"Oi!"

"You gotta queue!"

"Don't let him up to the girls!"

"I've been 'ere longer than 'im!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, flipping out his psychic paper, but as it turned out, it wasn't necessary. Because just then, a tall man with a stubble of grey hair over his head and fierce green eyes, tattoos up his arms and studs in his ears, eyebrows, nose and lips came down the stairs, with a knife to Amy's throat.

The Doctor tried to resist rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh. _What a stereotype. I mean, would it hurt not to cover your face in metal?_

Amy caught sight at the man at the bottom of the stairs, and her mouth fell open, eyes widening and spilling a few tears as she realized he was really there- he'd come back for her.

"Doctor!" She cried, unable to help herself, smiling in spite of the fact she was half naked, being held with a knife to her throat.

The bruiser grunted and glared at the Doctor, pressing the knife into Amy's throat, spilling a little of her blood. The Doctor moved forward instantly, but the man warded him back, holding Amy in front of him.

Amy looked at the Doctor and mouthed something.

The Doctor shook his head, mouthing back, _"What?"_

"Stay back! Stay back or I'll slit 'er throa'!"

No one seemed to be paying much attention to the thug. Instead the bottom of the stairs was chaos where the queue of blokes were stumbling over each other to get out. Rory and the Doctor's eyes were fixated on Amy, and she was staring at the Doctor. For a moment all four remained still.

Suddenly, impatient, Amy stamped on the thug's instep, and as he howled in pain, she jumped forwards, down the stairs, yelling, "Catch me!"

The Doctor already had his arms out, stumbling back as he staggered under Amy's weight. He gave her a quick hug, then pointed his screwdriver at the cheap naked light bulb.

It blew, and he grabbed Amy and Rory and dragged them out into the snowy night, leaving Bill Kinter to deal with the would-be kidnapper.

* * *

Hmmm- Kinter's a sick jerk, let him have fun with the bruiser. What do you think?

Poor Amy, and Rory- I didn't want to slate him. He knows she's only happy with the Doctor, and is ready to sacrifice his own happiness for her, as the Doctor has.

Please review with any comments, I really appreciate them. 5 reviews for update tomorrow evening, which is ASAP for me,

Hope you enjoyed it!

Kat


	30. Snowball fights and Amy Pond

**AN **I couldn't resist, I'm so good to you lot. Then again, you're very good to me :)

Ok, the Doctor just saved Amy from some nutter- turns out she was working in a brothel to try and scrape together some funds. What will happen next?

This chap's quote:

_61. "Kiss me and you will see stars; love me and I will give them to you." _

Anyone still wanting to win a prize for quotes, this is your last chance as I'm currently writing the last chap! (not next chap, just I write ahead of schedule, but don't edit ahead of schedule)

Ok, Enjoy!

* * *

"You're back! You're here! You came back!"

Amy could barely get the words out fast enough, and in the end she gave up and hugged a laughing Doctor, smiling and crying and giddy with relief- barely noticing the cold, or the snowflakes resting on the pink silk of her dressing gown.

Just as quickly she let go and punched his arm. "Six months! Seriously!"

The Doctor smiled a little. "I'm sorry." He paused, and glanced back the way they'd come, to the brothel where she'd worked. The look in his eyes were heart breaking and ashamed.

"Are- are you ok?" He asked quietly.

Amy paused, frozen for a moment. This wasn't the way. This life didn't touch her life with him. She didn't want to think about the past six months, not now he was here. But she owed it to him. Her voice was soft when she replied.

"Yeah. I'm ok."

The Doctor stared at Amy a moment longer, unable to even comprehend her courage or her strength- fantastic, beautiful Amelia Pond- he wished he'd never left. He wanted to say something- something important, concerning the 'L' word, but even now she was starting to shiver and Rory was watching. Instead the Doctor threw his arms around her, holding her tight.

She closed her eyes, and felt his arms around her, and she was home. She hoped one day he could feel the same. Find someone to trust in her, find a way to heal.

For now though, she was happy for him to have come back at all.

When she finally released him, she turned to see Rory, staring at the pavement, his eyes empty and lonely, hands in his pockets. Her heart went out to the noble, clumsy, brave boy, who'd loved her so much.

She walked over, and took his hand. She looked at him, and felt a sick feeling burn through her stomach as his empty eyes met hers. She tried a little smile.

"I'll always love you as a friend. Is that OK?"

Weakly, Rory smiled back, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, hiding his tears in her shoulder. "Amy, I'd never let you go forever."

Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then took Rory by one arm and the Doctor by the other, and smiled at the two of them. "Ok. Lets get a cab- it's Christmas day and I'm bloody freezing."

X

Amy laughed when she saw the TARDIS parked in her room, and ran towards it, the Doctor following not far behind, a massive grin stretching across his face. Rory stood in the doorway.

The Doctor unlocked the door to the TARDIS, taking Amy's hand. "Come on. I've got something special for you- Christmas present."

Amy grinned, going to follow the Time Lord inside, but she remembered Rory was still standing in the entrance to her room and squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Give me a moment."

The Doctor's green grey eyes flickered to Rory and back to Amy, and she could see that he understood. He nodded, and went inside the TARDIS, leaving the two of them alone.

Amy went over to Rory, taking his hand. "Take care yeah?"

He smiled a little, but it came out more of a grimace. He nodded. "Sure."

She bent, looking into his eyes, taking his chin in her hand and making him look at her. "No more drink. Sort yourself out. I'll come back to check up on you."

Rory smiled. "I'll try."

Amy smiled back. "You bet you will!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight, fast hug, then let him go, stepping back across her room. She paused at the TARDIS door, "Rory?"

Rory looked up, eyes wet with tears.

"Find someone. To love you. You deserve it."

Rory smiled as one of his tears spilled over. He didn't try to brush it away.

He nodded briskly. "I will. And you get that Doctor to take care of you, or he'll have me to talk to."

Amy grinned. "I'm sure he'll be very scared."

Rory laughed. "You bet. See you Amy."

Amy nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah, see you Rory."

X

"Edinburgh!"

Amy's squeal was probably heard three blocks away but the Doctor didn't care. Instead he laughed, jumping down the steps of the TARDIS to stand next to his companion.

"Yup. Still Christmas." He leaned out the door, holding out his hand and grinning, "Still snowing."

Amy laughed and went to go outside, before she paused, looking down at the skimpy pink silk dressing gown still wrapped around her. "I need to get some clothes on."

The Doctor looked down and blushed a little, glancing away as he realized how much of Amy's skin was on show. He'd never realized she'd had so much….leg. Well, maybe that was tad untrue.

Amy grinned. "Oooh, was someone looking?" Her voice was cheekily mocking and the Doctor rolled his eyes, grinning and turning away.

"Of course not."

Amy laughed. There was a pause and then she broke the silence. "You know, you can turn around."

The Doctor did and gasped, feeling himself grow hot, but unable not to stare.

Amy had undone her dressing gown- revealing a bright blue satin corset, detailed with black lace, and matching pants. She also wore hold up black fishnets. She was irresistible.

The Doctor coughed, tearing his eyes away and moving back to the console, pressing buttons furiously- unsure of what most of this section did, although he was fairly sure they were dummies in case anyone ever tried to hijack the ship.

He felt Amy's slender arms wrap around him as she leaned into him, kissing the back of his neck, whispering in his ear, "I knew you were tempted."

The Doctor grinned, turning around and kissing her lightly on the cheek, then tickling her sides. Amy squealed and laughed, jumping away, and the Doctor waved to the door.

"Go on. Get some clothes on."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yes sir!"

The Doctor grinned and put on some music, sitting down to wait- happy to wait forever, as long as she came back.

X

Amy held the Doctor's hand as they walked up the snowy street, through the festival being held in the centre of the Scottish city.

"You know, I think you really creeped that woman out."

The Doctor looked affronted. "What? I only asked if she had any jam to go with my tuna sandwich. I _like_ tuna and jam."

Amy laughed. "I _think_ that was why she so creeped out."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever, enjoying them?"

Amy nodded, offering the Doctor some of her roasted chestnuts, and he took a handful.

They continued to walk, happy in each others company, until suddenly Amy ran towards one of the market stalls, squealing. "Oh that is so cute!"

Grinning, the Doctor followed her. She had a white woolen beanie in her hands, complete with tassels and a bobble. She gave the Doctor her best puppy eyes.

The Doctor grinned and flipped the man his psychic paper. "I'm afraid I'm going to need to take this for…inspection. Keep up the good work."

The man, flustered by the Doctor's papers, nodded and stumbled over a few words of assent whilst the couple walked away.

Amy grinned, pulling on the hat. She looked adorable.

She giggled. "Inspection? That the best you could come up with?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and jabbed her in the ribs. Amy squealed and moved away, laughing. "Yeah, well I haven't heard a thankyou yet Pond."

Amy giggled even more. "And you're not going to get one with that attitude mister!"

The Doctor raised his hands, "What attitude? I got you the hat didn't I?"

Amy narrowed her eyes, though she could barely contain her grin. "Uh-uh. You stole the hat!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Right, that's it!"

He bent down and scooped up a pile of snow, but before he could throw it, a snowball hit him smack on the head.

The Doctor got up slowly, snow dripping down his neck and over his face as it melted.

"This is it. The only war I can condone."

He raised his snowball high, and Amy squealed, ducking for cover and running down the busy street with the Doctor following her.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

A few hours later, after exciting about 800 people into an epic snowball fight in the streets of Edinburgh, Amy and the Doctor collapsed, breathless with laughter and soaking wet in one of Edinburgh's many parks.

They crunched into the snow, flat on their backs, hand in hand, looking up at the stars, which had risen above them already- coming out from the clouds after the snow had stopped.

After a few moments, Amy said, quietly, "They're so beautiful."

Those hellish six months, her 'job', seemed a million miles away. She was safe now, with him.

The Doctor smiled a little, squeezing her hand, then rolling over, getting onto his elbows so he could look down at her face. "I can take you to them, if you like."

Amy grinned, looking up at the stars, glowing in the dark, lighting up the sky.

Her eyes met the Doctor's, her Doctor's, and she spoke.

"I'd like that."

The Doctor grinned. "Ok then. Can I ask you something in return?"

Amy smiled. "Anything."

The Doctor leaned over her, putting an arm either side of her body and getting closer, blocking out the stars. He stared into her eyes, watching the pupils dilate and her mouth open a little.

"Can I kiss you now?"

Amy stared at him, thinking about Queen Sia, his fourty-four other companions. Thinking about being left behind…

"Why?"

The Doctor smiled, the corners of his brilliant eyes creasing a little. "Because you love me."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and she responded. He kissed her more deeply, sucking her lower lip, biting it playfully. She bit back and he smiled against her mouth before exploring it with his tongue.

He caught her tongue and stroked it with his, loving the sensation, loving her- the taste of her. Amy escaped and kissed him back, catching his lips, exploring his mouth, feeling a warm feeling of love and passion flow through her, electrifying her senses.

Finally they broke apart, breathing ragged, staring into each others eyes dizzily. The Doctor smiled, pressing another sweet, firm kiss to Amy's mouth.

"And you know what else?"

Amy was unable to speak right then. Her cheeks were flushed, and she felt warm in spite of the snow she lay in. She waited for him to finish.

"You're Amy Pond, and I like to kiss you."

Amy giggled a little, and the Doctor grinned his cheeky, bashful schoolboy grin. Then he leaned in for another kiss, and Amy couldn't help but oblige.

* * *

Hehe, very very cute- love these two together. I bet the Doctor would know taking her back to Scotland for Christmas would be good, and I can just see those two doing something like starting a massive snowball fight :D

I'm too nice though- this time, seriously, you'll have to wait at least two days for the next update. It would be nice if you'd still review though!

Kat


	31. Fire and Water

**AN: **hello, thanks for all your lovely reviews, three chapters till the end!

If you think you might like a sequel I'd love it if you could register interest now- I've got several ideas, but writing them will wait depending on demand.

This chap's quote:

_Love involves a peculiar unfathomable combination of understanding and misunderstanding._

Ok- it was trick question, last week was anonymous, however the two who got that only had one point. Thus closes the quotes competition- though they're still relevant so please keep reading them!

Last chap: Amy and 11 reunite, start a snowball fight in edinburgh- Doctor kissed her- still not said the 'L' word though. At least not whilst she was conscious….

Also note- Amy was scarred by a fake psychologist by the name of Albert Hennink- who the Doctor banished to a burning planet. The Doctor knows- having seen these scars, which are a mix of words and flogging. Amy doesn't know he knows (get it?)

Enjoy!

* * *

"So, where to now?" Amy asked, grinning as she followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. He threw her a towel and she caught it, drying some of the snow off her hair- the coat she'd borrowed from him was surprisingly dry on the inside.

Amy shook her head. _Aliens.._ and then she grinned, thinking about what the Doctor would say.

She made her way onto the console, and he started jumping around, pressing buttons and pulling levers.

The Doctor smiled at her across the TARDIS, grabbing the console as she launched.

"I'm taking you somewhere to heal!" He shouted over the engines.

Amy frowned, and was going to ask what there was to heal when the TARDIS landed and she felt herself being thrown to the floor- as per usual. But this time something soft got between her and the hard transparent substance that made the console platform.

Amy twisted around, looking up into the smiling face of the Doctor, who's chest she was lying on.

She raised an eyebrow, "Thanks."

The Doctor beamed, getting up then offering her a hand. "No problem. Landings can be a bit…rough."

Amy laughed as she took his hand, "I know!" She tilted her head to the side, letting her hair fall over her shoulder, noting with satisfaction the way the Doctor's eyes followed it, as if he was entranced.

She smothered a smile, "But why did you bother to catch me?"

The Doctor shrugged, and there was a curious expression in his yes- both fierce and nakedly vulnerable.

"You shouldn't be hurt any more because of me." His voice was quiet, and Amy barely heard his words.

She frowned when she did. "Doctor…"

The Doctor shook his head, waving her to the door to the wardrobe, "Talk later, now, go get changed. We're going swimming."

Amy froze, going pale. Her scars. He didn't know…He'd see. Oh, God, he'd see and he'd know. What would he say? She couldn't let him know. He'd hate himself. She couldn't let him know .

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She swallowed and tried again, aware of the Doctor watching her carefully. "Can we not swim? Please?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "You can't swim?"

Amy scoffed, "Of course I can swim!" And then she regretted it, realizing she'd just missed a perfect opportunity. She pulled a face, trying to look bashful.

"I, ah, haven't shaved recently- it's Christmas."

The Doctor raised his other eyebrow. "Everything you need is there, plus a shower, and a bath, and a spa, and…." He broke off, looking at the wardrobe thoughtfully before turning back to Amy.

"I'll get changed too and meet you here Ok?"

Speechless, Amy nodded, and the Doctor smiled, patting her on the shoulder as he walked past.

Once he was gone, Amy stared up at the TARDIS- which seemed somehow older than time and brand new. She rested her hand on the console surface and looked fearfully at the door to the wardrobe, then back at the central column.

"What do I do now girl?"

X

"Amy! LET ME IN! Are you alright?"

Amy had gotten into a swimsuit, mostly because the TARDIS kept dropping piles of them on her until she did. It was old fashioned, black with white dots, a tankini . It still didn't fully cover her scars from the flogging.

Amy pressed a hand to her slightly bruised mouth to muffle a sob rising up out of her as she looked at her reflection, listening to the Doctor bang on the door. She searched the piles of clothes anxiously, and found an olive green towel, shaped like a dressing gown. She pulled it on, covering herself up, and slowly made her way to the door.

As she opened it, she came face to face with the Doctor, whose eyes and hair were wild. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Rassilon- I thought you were hurt! The TARDIS wouldn't let me in either…" This was said with a glare at the wooden door.

Amy patted it affectionately, thinking about how the TARDIS seemed to be as much of a person as the Doctor thought she was. The Doctor watched his companion curiously, noting the olive green towel-robe. He could guess why she was wearing it, though of course he couldn't tell her he knew about her scars either.

The Doctor shook his head, trying not to think about it, noting Amy's slightly bloody lip. He took her arm and dragged her out, past the console, to the TARDIS doors.

He paused there, smiling at Amy. Impulsively, he brought her closer and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes briefly and smiled, then looked at him, her hazel eyes curious.

"So where are we?"

The Doctor threw open the TARDIS door, "Amelia Jessica Pond. Welcome to Cachoeira!"

The TARDIS was parked on smooth, light grey rock, in the middle of an enormous basin, ringed by vast waterfalls, flowing crystal pure in shattered pearlescent cascades as far as the eye could see.

The sky was a very pale blue, and two white suns balanced in the sky, making it seem as though the scene was illuminated by the brightest moonshine. In the centre of the enormous ring of waterfalls were thousands of pools, divided by paths of stone, each one full and still, some as large as lakes- others the size of duck ponds.

Some of them steamed and some didn't, and most were crowded with people and creatures- laughing, relaxing, enjoying themselves.

It was beautiful, incredible, overwhelming, with a light white mist over everything.

Suddenly, Amy no longer felt quite so afraid.

The Doctor looked at her, grinning, and then got out of the TARDIS, giving the human a hand to step down onto the rocks. He led her to an empty pool, a little larger than your average swimming pool, in a perfect circle. As they got closer, Amy noticed that various corals grew up around the pool's sides at random points, and glowed softly in varying shades of purple. She laughed a little, stunned by the ethereal beauty of the place, cloaked by the swirling mist in the air, which was just the right temperature.

The Doctor gestured to their surroundings, which stretched for miles before being bordered by the immense, beautiful waterfalls.

"What do you think?"

Amy laughed and threw her arms around him- only then realizing his chest was bare- all he was wearing were a pair of dark blue swim shorts. She pressed her cheek to the warm skin of his shoulder and couldn't think of many better feelings.

"It's stunning!"

The Doctor laughed, "I know." Though he was looking at her, not Cachoeira at all.

Amy smiled, noticing and blushing a bit- what was with her? She was never this nervous around guys. Then again, the Doctor wasn't exactly your average bloke….

He was sitting on the stone now, dipping his toes in the water cautiously and then letting himself in fully.

He turned to her, holding his arms out, and Amy felt a sharp, sick feeling stab through her chest into her stomach. She glanced at the TARDIS, it wasn't that far- maybe she could run….

"Amy."

Amy looked down at the Time Lord, trying pointlessly to hide the panic in her eyes. He met her gaze steadily, and she clung to what she saw there, like a rock in a fast flowing river.

"Trust me. Please."

Amy bit her lip. She couldn't not now he'd said that. Shyly, she undid her robe and slipped into the water, trying to keep her back to him.

The Doctor smiled. "There. Was that so hard?"

_Yes._ "No." Amy tried to smile but couldn't- she was barely aware of the silky water, just a little warmer than outside, though not uncomfortably so.

She felt the Doctor's fingers rest on the bare skin of her back, lightly tracing her scars. Amy shivered and watched him, flinching at the sadness and pain in his eyes.

He looked at her and smiled. "It's ok."

Amy felt her eyes fill with tears, and threw her arms around him, her raggedy Doctor, who somehow always made her better.

The Doctor laughed, holding her tight before letting her go, leading her deeper into the pool until they were both up to their shoulders.

Amy looked at the Doctor curiously. "You knew, didn't you? Somehow, you already knew."

The Doctor glanced at her, smiling, so glad she was who she was. He nodded. "Yes. I knew. Don't ask me how."

Amy smiled and nodded, wondering if he'd ever run out of secrets. "'Kay."

She looked around the pools, the waterfalls, the beautiful place he'd taken her to. The closest people were maybe a kilometer away, and that was nothing in this basin. It was simply enormous, but still…

"Why did you bring me here Doctor?"

The Doctor moved forwards and gently took the edges of her top around her stomach, making to lift it up. Amy gasped and stopped him, shaking her head. "No. Don't. Please Don't." Her eyes were filling with tears as she looked at her Doctor in panic.

He let go of her top and put his hands on her shoulders, smiling gently, though his eyes seemed old and tired with pain. "It's ok Amy. You have to trust me."

He paused, looking into her eyes, an uncertain, pain filled light coming into his. "You do love me, don't you?"

Amy nodded, still staring at the Doctor, only half in control of her panicked mind.

He smiled, "Then trust me."

Amy took a deep breath, looking straight into his eyes. "Ok."

She reached down, and slowly lifted up the edges of her top…and gasped.

There were no scars- no writing, nothing. She stared at the smooth skin, and then at the Doctor, smiling. "H-How?"

The Doctor grinned. "Cachoeira, the waters _heal_. Go on, dunk yourself in, and every scar and wound will be erased."

Amy's eyes widened. "Really?"

The Doctor's beam widened. "Yup. Ready?"

Amy nodded and took his arms, and he took hers, the Doctor counted down.

Together they submerged themselves below the water's surface, the Doctor smiling at Amy. She felt incredible, a wave of health washing over her, and she knew her scars were gone.

Together, she and the Doctor rose from the water, and she threw her arms around him, before pulling back and kissing him passionately.

"I love you!"

The Doctor laughed, picking her up and swinging her round before putting her down again.

He quickly went back to the edge of the pool and dried his face, before rubbing the towel over Amy's hair. She squealed and tried to grab it off him, and as he held it up, out of reach, she suddenly noticed the state of him, going stock still in horror.

"Doctor!"

He looked at her, still smiling, and then looked down at himself, the expression falling from his face.

All across his body- his chest, arms, back, legs, neck- everywhere but his face, his skin was covered in scars. Bullet wounds, knife wounds, wounds from whips, various burns in angry welts across his skin- rope burn and bruises and so many pale scars.

Silent, her mouth slightly open, wet red hair around her face, Amy stepped through the water, gently tracing the ridges of the scars over his chest. The pain he must have been through…

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, and he met her gaze gravely.

She looked at him, confused- she'd never seen these before- not when he got changed in the hospital, not just now when he'd got in…

"How…?" Her voice was quiet, and caught a little in her throat.

The Doctor looked away. "There was a war." His voice was a monotone. "It was what killed my people. I fought, and I survived, but it wasn't easy. I suppose these waters reveal scars hidden by anything but their properties."

The Doctor's voice was bitterly admiring. He still couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. Amy wasn't going to force him to look at her. Instead she stared at his war wounds, tracing them lightly with her fingertips, barely able to comprehend the grief and pain he must bear every day.

There were three raised ridges- which looked like huge claw marks. An angry, uneven patch up his side where he'd been burnt, the familiar scar of a whip across his chest- several. Bullet wounds, all across his body, messy, basically circular. Knife wounds in ragged, jagged scars.

Wordless, Amy very very gently wrapped her arms around her Doctor, burying her face in his shoulder, crying softly, trying to show him that he wasn't alone. Not any more.

It took him a moment, but the Doctor slowly wrapped his arms around her slim frame, slowly closing his eyes on the beauty of his surroundings and letting himself feel the pain, and loneliness.

And then he let her begin to heal him.

X

"We need to talk."

"No kidding." Amy said sarcastically, mild frustration masking her horror and grief for her love. The Doctor rolled his eyes, punching in a few co-ordinates, and actually bothering to use the stabilizers.

He came over, having got dressed once more, as Amy had. He nodded to the doors. "There's someone out there who I….took the liberty of punishing. He's been here four days. It's up to you to decide what to do with him, alright? And don't worry, I'm here."

Amy nodded, frowning a little. "Okaaaay."

The Doctor gave her a smile, taking out a bright blue can. "Close your eyes and mouth, hold your breath."

Amy did as he said whilst he sprayed her all over. Instantly, she felt cooler. She shivered a little as the Doctor sprayed himself. "What is that?"

The Doctor's face twisted in thought.

"Sort of….a hyper version of sun block, at a very very very high spf." He said eventually.

Amy's frown deepened. What was he doing now?

The Doctor looked at her and gave her a smile, squeezing her shoulder, then he opened the doors of the TARDIS.

A wall of flame burst in, but it didn't affect Amy and the Doctor. The Doctor watched understanding and excitement dawn on Amy's face. He smiled to himself, then took her hand, leading her across the surface of the burning planet to where Albert Hennink lay, in a shallow hole- dressed in a sack cloth and covered in ash, weeping.

When he saw Amy and the Doctor he gave a cry and ran towards them- his first company in days. He'd expected to be left for years.

He stopped just in front of them, barely able to face the girl he'd tortured so mercilessly, or her guardian angel.

Amy gasped, backing up behind the Doctor, shaking in fear. "Why did you bring me here?"

She wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be the next time she met Hennink- he was pitiful in his sackcloth and ash, covered in burns, his face streaked with tears and sweat. Still…

She glared at the Doctor in angry panic. He remained unperturbed.

"I know what this man did to you. That's why he's here, but it's not my place to choose his punishment- it's yours." He took her shoulders, though she kept glancing behind him at the man who'd done so many things to her…who'd made her life hell.

The Doctor tried to regain her attention, shaking her a little. "Amy, I'm here. I can protect you. You're safe."

It took her a while, but eventually Amy nodded, looking at Hennink, then walking over, putting on a brave face. The Doctor didn't leave her side.

She glared at Albert Hennink, once her sadistic 'master.' She wanted to spit on him.

Instead, she glared with a fiery intensity that matched that of the flames reflected in her eyes. "I hate you for what you did to me. But I am not you. I'm nothing like you, and I will _never_ be yours. The Doctor does exist. And I am better than you."

Hennink bent his head in acceptance, and Amy looked at him in disgust. She looked around the void he was trapped in- the empty, burning planet, and couldn't help a tiny, _tiny_ hint of pity.

He deserved to be punished, but not like this, not forever- and she understood what the Doctor had given her. A chance to be better than Hennink- to defeat him once and for all.

She turned to the Time Lord, who met her eyes, smiling a little, guessing what she was about to say. "Take him back to Earth, or somewhere- put him in a human prison. That's where he should be."

With that, she turned and left Hennink, who'd collapsed into sobs, and walked back to the TARDIS. She didn't look back.

X

After the Doctor had dropped Hennink off in Storm Cage, he and Amy returned to the TARDIS. The Doctor went into one of the corridors- and since he didn't tell her to do otherwise, Amy followed.

He turned left after walking for five minutes, and laughed a little. Amy followed him into…her kitchen.

"_What?"_ She said, stunned, and more than a little confused, wondering if she was mad after all.

The Doctor grinned, putting on the kettle and searching for some teabags and mugs. Wordlessly Amy got them out as he took some milk from the fridge.

Once everything was sorted, he sat at her kitchen table, shrugging. "The chameleon circuit isn't _completely_ broken. It can still function in some rooms- the TARDIS is adapting to what she thinks you want."

"Oh." Amy said as she sat down. "Well….that explains everything…."

She took her tea from the Doctor, adding a sugar, which he noted, and then took a sip. The Time Lord smiled at her from across the table, and Amy smiled back.

After a moment, she broke the silence. "Doctor, can I ask you something?"

The Doctor grinned, mimicking her words from the park, "Anything."

Amy rolled her eyes, and then her face grew more serious. "Whilst I…when you…I was thinking about Queen Sia, in Leadworth. Who- what happened to the others? Your other companions. Who were they?"

The Doctor's face clouded with grief and pain. He sighed, moving round the table to sit next to Amy, and looked at her carefully, before lacing his fingers around his tea.

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side. The Scot waited in quiet anticipation.

"The first was my granddaughter- Susan…"

* * *

Ok- so, this is basically where they clear up some of their (many) problems- namely Hennink, Amy's scars and the Doctor's companions.

Hope you like Cachoeira- it means waterfall in Galician, which I think is pretty cool.

Right, 5 reviews for next update- you may not want to hurry it though as we're coming to the end….

Thanks for reading,

Kat


	32. Sleepless nights

**AN: **hello again- thanks for all your support. I'm drafting out ideas for a sequel now, so we'll see if I decide to post it, but I'm incredibly grateful for your support.

DoctorWhoandMusefan- You _and_ your friends? Wow, thanks 'my adoring fans' eh? Nutter- but thankyou, I really appreciate it.

Katy- Thankyou! ^.^

Ellensdaughter- Thanks very much

LilyHale21- Thankyou, and thankyou for your idea, although it doesn't fit in for what I have in mind right now, I'll consider it.

This chap's quote:

_"Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away; and all the things I want to say can find no voice. Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes will speak my heart." _

So the Doctor's healed Amy's scars, and let her defeat her demons- what about him though? He just finished telling her about his companions, what does she think….?

Quick note: This chap is based on a firmly held belief of mine elaborated in my oneshot, 'Pain', and that is the Doctor would, certainly, have nightmares.

Enjoy!

* * *

Amy lay in her bed- thoughts running wildly through her mind. She and the Doctor had talked for hours. Or rather, he had, and she'd only occasionally interrupted with a question for clarification. She knew the whole story now. It was….astonishing. She burned with pain for everything he'd lost, everyone he'd loved.

Of course, Amy couldn't help a little discomfort with the idea of Rose, but in many ways wished he hadn't lost her, even it meant he never met her in Leadworth. She was glad he'd allowed himself to love someone- though he'd never said it, the memory of his love rang through his words…

And there were so _many_ others, though Amy knew she'd never forget even one- every single one of the Doctor's companions had seemed to be exceptional, brilliant people. She felt almost honored to be among their ranks.

Amy wished she could meet Donna, who'd been her favorite- she sounded fantastic. But Amy didn't want to cause the Doctor any pain, above all else. She sighed and rolled over. Maybe she'd look 'Donna Temple-Noble' up some time. If she won the lottery it must have been reported somewhere…

Giving up on sleep, Amy sat up, her eyes still wide open.

The TARDIS warmed the lights on her roof to a dim, gentle glow and Amy smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered, no longer feeling stupid talking to the ship.

Carefully, she tiptoed to her door and pulled it open, turning down the corridor to go the kitchen, vaguely considering making herself a cup of tea.

As she walked she passed several doors- varying in colour, material, size and shape. She smiled to herself, her fingers brushing along the walls of the TARDIS, then over wood, metal, glass, and other substances she couldn't put a name to.

Suddenly, a burning heat seared her fingers, and Amy glanced to the left, shocked, staring at the door that had burnt her. The TARDIS hummed softly, as if she was apologizing, and Amy's brow furrowed in confusion.

Curious, she stepped closer to the door, which was midnight blue, with a slightly battered brass letter box in the middle, and an old fashioned door handle. Cautiously, Amy touched the handle- it was cool. So…the TARDIS had been trying to attract her attention?

Her frown deepened, and she slowly pushed the door open, walking into the room beyond.

With a barely audible hum, the TARDIS lit the roof to a very dim glow, as if the room was lit by starlight. Amy could just make out all sorts of contraptions- bells and wires and coils and bulbs shoved haphazardly together, mixed in with crowns and swords, a pirate hat sitting in the corner, a tiny jewel which looked like a diamond, and piles and piles of books- from old to new, thick and thin- there were hundreds of books, everywhere, mixed in with the eclectic, fantastic clutter.

Suddenly, Amy realized where she was.

She turned left to see a huge, king sized wooden bed with navy sheets, and in the centre of it, curled on his side- face twisted with pain and grief, fists clenching his covers, lay the Doctor.

Amy froze- feeling, bizarrely, like a small child caught doing something they shouldn't. The Doctor whimpered a little, his fists tightening as he moved restlessly.

It seemed like he was having a nightmare.

Amy's heart went out to him, and she came to a resolution. Quietly, she backed out of the room, shutting the door very very gently behind her.

"Keep him there girl, please." Amy whispered, before making her way to the kitchen.

X

The Doctor's eyes snapped open.

He'd had no nightmares.

He _always_ had nightmares. Every night, for at least two hundred years he'd had nightmares- torturing him with those he'd lost and hurt, and those who'd left him, and every torment he'd ever suffered.

He'd never tried to stop them- they were his punishment, his constant reminder of what he really was, why he had to keep going.

Not tonight.

The bizarre thing was, he _remembered _falling into one- his hearts vaguely ached with the memory of pain, grief, horror. But then….

He looked around his room, trying to see if there was something different, something new.

His gaze came to rest on Amy, sitting by his bed. The Doctor jumped a little, then tried to wake himself up a bit more to concentrate on the Scottish anomaly fast asleep on his bedroom floor.

He realized her slack fingers were wrapped around his hand, and she slumped on the floor by his bed, where she must have fallen asleep. On his bedside table was a cup of tea, long since cold.

The Doctor put two and two together- realizing she must have been trying to help him, keep him safe, give him company as he fought through his dreams.

And she had- incredibly, Amy Pond had saved him. The Doctor felt his hearts swell, and he beamed down at the mussed up scarlet head of the little Scottish girl from the English village- Amelia Pond, the girl who waited. The girl who saved him from his past in the night.

He gently squeezed her hand, stroking her hair.

Slowly Amy came round, blinking the sleep from her eyes, and taking a moment to remember where she was. She felt a warm, familiar hand stroking her hair, and glanced up to see the Doctor smiling down at her.

Her eyes searched his face- relieved of the pain she'd seen the night before, and she felt a wave of pride burst from her heart. Pride and love.

She stared at him, into his green grey eyes- which held so many secrets, so much sadness, and pain. And at the same time, all that hope, and joy in life, and love of the universe- his courage and passion, that beautiful, wonderful man. He didn't deserve nightmares.

She felt him stare back, into her eyes, searching her soul, seeing her as no one else ever had or ever could, and liking…maybe loving what he saw.

Their breathing was the only sound, and their thumping heartbeats. Then the Doctor slowly climbed out of his bed, getting on his knees beside Amy, looking at her and beaming- as if she was the most beautiful, exciting, glorious thing in the universe.

He put a hand on either side of her face, leaned forward, and kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair, and then holding her tight before pulling back to kiss her nose, cheeks, forehead, neck, jaw. Amy closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelids- and she missed his eyes, sparkling with tears.

Then he took her back into his arms, and held her in the quiet of the dark. He just held her- as if he could never let her go.

* * *

Hmm- she saves him too. :)

Amy and Donna would be _awesome _friends, and completely out of the Doctor's control.

Ok, hope you liked this chap- depending on reviews I'll update Saturday/Sunday. The last chap will be posted Wednesday morning.

Thanks again for reading, hope you like it,

Kat


	33. Why NOT to annoy a pirate

**AN: **Thankyou again- your support is really, frankly, overwhelming, and very much appreciated.

This is the penultimate chapter, the last will be posted Wednesady morning- I'll be sad to end this, but I hope you appreciate how I do- and keep your eyes peeled for a sequel!

This chap's quote:

_Infantile love follows the principle: "I love because I am loved." Mature love follows the principle: "I am loved because I love." Immature love says: "I love you because I need you." Mature love says: "I need you because I love you."_

Remember Dannon, Zeitgeist and the Witch Hunter? Now the Doctor was _originally_ going to take Amy to the launching party for Francis Drake's circumnavigation of the world. Drake- infamous pirate who worked for the queen tried once, but was stopped by a storm which very nearly destroyed his fleet and stopped him for several months before he could try again- which he did, and ultimately succeeded.

Remember these facts or refer back to them- they're important!

Right, so, lets start off in the TARDIS, with the Time Lord, the Scottish girl, and a highly inappropriate outfit….

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, you are so not going out in _that._ Where did you even find it?"

Amy giggled at the Doctor's reaction and swayed her hips seductively as she walked over.

She was wearing a black leather 'dress' which barely touched her thighs, with a halter neck and an extremely low back- paired with long black boots, letting her red hair flame against the material. She looked gorgeous. But…

The Doctor shook his head- trying not to stare at leg, back, breast- anything that he'd feel bad about later. It was getting tricky.

"Oh, come on Doctor- please? Pretty please?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. And I'm not letting you out till you get changed."

To emphasize his point the TARDIS doors locked with a loud click.

Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're just worried I'll find someone else- that I'll go and fall in love with someone who loves me more. You're jealous."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, though now she'd said it, all he could think about was someone else touching her…kissing her. Unconsciously he clenched his fists.

"I am _not_ jealous."

Amy glanced at his clenched fists and then back at his face, smirking. "You so are."

The Doctor grimaced and then walked over to her, taking her hands in his, looking at her searchingly. His life would be so much easier if she wasn't so damn stubborn!

"Look, I want you to have fun, but Francis Drake and a load of pirates are not the best people to tempt. You just won't be safe dressed like that."

Amy bit her lip but didn't back down- instead she stepped a little closer, staring straight into his eyes.

"I say you're jealous."

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh and raised his eyes heavenwards. This girl!

"Fine! I'm jealous! Now will you _please_ go and get changed?"

Amy grinned, then leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Well, since you asked nicely."

She turned and walked out and the Doctor felt the tension go out of him in a rush. He shook his head, but couldn't help grinning slightly.

"That girl…."

X

"It's nice that we finally got to this party- you know, that you managed to land in the right decade this time."

Amy smirked as the Doctor grit his teeth, she loved teasing him. He got so cute- trying not to get mad and still be a bit cross.

"It was _not_ my fault."

Plus, when he was in denial like that- it made her feel like he was trying to impress her. Like he really loved her.

She wasn't stupid- she knew he cared about her, but he still hadn't said….

Amy broke out of her thoughts and let out a squeal when she saw the flaming torches and huge mass of people in the harbour, and the one vast wooden boat looming over it all- looking like something straight out of 'Pirates of the Caribbean', ready to set sail the next morning.

"Now." The Doctor said to her, grinning at his companion's reaction, "There is _one_ thing that you need to remember, and that is that we have to avoid himself."

Amy frowned, looking at the Time Lord curiously.

"Why?"

The Doctor's expression turned rueful. "Well, it started with a game of cards…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You owe him something, don't you? Like Casanova?"

The Doctor's expression was priceless as he tried to explain.

"Well, no, it's more like he doesn't exactly…."

Suddenly he looked up as a rough, loud voice shouted his name. He went pale.

"Ah. Too Late. Sorry Amy, the party'll have to wait- time to run."

Quickly, he grabbed his companion's hand and began to drag her back up the cobbled road to the TARDIS.

The Doctor veered when a gang of men came to block their escape. He looked around wildly for another route of escape before giving up.

"Oh this is so not good."

Amy looked at him, and then back at the drunk horde of men who had them trapped. Suddenly the Doctor frowned.

"But how did he recognize me? I've got a different face!"

"Your blue box, Doctor, and strange clothes. No alien can fool me."

The Doctor pulled a face as he turned to see Sir Francis Drake in casual, slightly dirty clothing, with a hard glint in his eye.

The Doctor looked at him nervously, then past him at the TARDIS, standing just up the road.

"Ah. Well, yes, you always were very perceptive- ready to believe in the…fantastic. Which- is why you're such a brilliant person!"

"_What_ did you do to my ships, eh?"

The Doctor's face took on an exasperated look as he gently tugged Amy behind him. Eyes wide she hid behind the Time Lord- like she had when she was seven. She'd always needed him.

"Look, _I_ did nothing. I was a…bit drunk, and I was trying to do you a favour! It's not _my_ fault the storm crushed your ships- I was trying to be nice, tip you off! This is all just one big-"

The Doctor broke off when Drake suddenly put a wicked looking knife to his throat. The Doctor eyed it warily, letting go of Amy's hand so she could get away whilst he figured a way out of being brutally murdered alone.

Amy guessed his intention and grabbed his hand back.

"I'm _not_ leaving you." She growled in his ear, eyeing the cold steel at the Doctor's throat warily, then glaring at the pirate wielding it.

Drake raised his eyebrows.

"Oh- so you found someone then? Not going to go start any more brawls any time soon, eh? Maybe, for once, you'll try and stay alive."

Amy frowned, looking quickly at the Doctor, who was in turn watching Drake- his expression almost unreadable. There was a slight tension in the corner of his eye though, a look in its stormy depths that showed, for a moment, his sadness- the way this man was taking his wounds and beating them.

Amy held the Doctor's hand tightly, realizing that maybe he, too, needed her. She turned to Drake again.

"You leave him alone, right now."

The pirate raised an eyebrow, "Feisty eh? Nice catch Doctor."

Drake's eyes roamed Amy's body. Her glare remained the same- she didn't flinch.

"Well, girlie- no can do I'm afraid. This man ruined my first attempt- made me look like a damn fool, and it's time for me to pay him back in kind."

Amy blinked and Drake made a signal to his men. A handful of rough arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her away as the Doctor was marched by Drake, personally, at knife point towards the ship.

Amy tried to hold on to him, shouting, but his fingers slipped from her grasp.

"DOCTOR!"

She screamed as the men held her tight, none being all too careful about where they were putting their hands. He paused, looking back, his fists clenching. Drake grunted and pushed the dagger a little into his back. It sliced through the Doctor's tweed jacket easily and he arched backwards, hissing a little as it cut into his skin.

A patch of blood bled out where the dagger was held, and Amy's eyes widened as she fell quiet.

"Bring the girl." Drake shouted to his men, and they dragged Amy and the Doctor- shouting and struggling, to their ship, moored in the harbor and resting on the icy depths of ocean- midnight black beneath the stars.

X

"Francis, really, it's such a cliché- do I have to die like this? Couldn't we have a swashbuckling swordfight? Race through the rigging?"

Drake laughed as the Doctor was pushed out further along the plank, his ankles manacled and attached to a cannonball. His hands, too, were in chains, taken from Drake's store for his slaves.

"You'd beat me in both of those Doctor. I'm not stupid. You can die as everyone else does."

The Doctor frowned, "Not everybody dies a horrible death after being forced off a plank in chains by angry pirates."

Drake laughed.

"Everyone who crosses me does."

The Doctor looked like he was about to say something else, but thought better of it as his toes touched the end of the plank. He turned around, and Drake's men rumbled at his courage.

"Look, Francis, Captain Drake- kill me, fine, but leave her alone."

The Doctor nodded to Amy, who was now bound to the mast and gagged. She shook her head, screaming a few choice swearwords at the man who was about to die for her- who couldn't die here, who was needed by so many more people.

Drake laughed and turned to Amy, taking her chin in his hand and stroking her hair. Amy tried to bite him and he laughed before punching her in the stomach. Amy's eyes widened and she tried to double over, weakening and using the ropes that bound her for support. The pirate crew laughed and the Doctor shouted angrily.

The first mate kept the Doctor at a sword's length at the end of the plank, the Doctor eyed it and the man wielding it cautiously, barely keeping his balance on the strip of wood he stood on.

"Amy! Are you alright?" The Time Lord shouted anxiously.

Amy straightened up and nodded, rolling her eyes- he should be worried about himself! The Doctor grinned, then turned to Drake again.

"She's….. Elizabeth's younger sister!" He cried, quickly.

Drake and his men paused before turning to Amy and peering at her closely. She smiled nervously through her gag.

Drake's eyes narrowed.

"You're lying!"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I'm not- she's a secret royal, taken away from the family to ensure Elizabeth got to the throne- can't you see the…. similarity in their hair? And they're very close. Her majesty would be most annoyed if you hurt her."

Drake laughed.

"I don't believe you."

He made a gesture and the first mate stamped on the plank- jerking it violently. The Doctor, constricted by his chains, slipped and fell into the water's icy depths- the manacles dragging him to the seabed.

Amy screamed through her gag- but there was a barely a splash as he went under, and then, nothing.

Drake's crew watched the Doctor's dark head sink rapidly out of view, and then they turned to Amy, leering. She glared back- but couldn't stop her stomach plummeting. Now what?

X

Under the sea, the Doctor was beginning to realize why he really hated salt water. He wriggled vigorously until his screwdriver fell from his pocket and twisted against the heavy weight of the water to catch it with his hands.

It was hard, what with his hands bound and the fact he was chained to a cannonball- but he managed, and thanked whatever deity existed here that the TARDIS had given him a waterproof sonic.

Quickly he freed himself, awkwardly, still sinking rapidly. The pressure was beginning to get to the Doctor's ears, though thankfully his respiratory bypass system was coming in handy. Still, it didn't reduce the…discomfort of going without air, and the cold was starting to weaken his body, paralyzing him..

Limbs burning the Doctor desperately shook off the chains, looking around for some kind of marker- though the midnight blue water offered nothing. He kicked out wildly, hoping he was heading up, and then began to swim as the pressure reduced.

At the last moment he paused before bursting back out of the water- checking for anyone still watching. The crew had turned around now, and though his whole body was aching for oxygen, the Doctor managed to surface quietly- controlling his breathing. He swam to the shelter of the ship's side and clung to the barnacles on the wood, gasping.

His eyes quickly searched the ship's filthy length, resting on a rope ladder maybe a metre up. Silently, he swam over.

He needed to get back to Amy- he needed her safe.

Because he loved her.

The Doctor grinned to himself and then tightened his fingers around a cluster of barnacles- ignoring the bloody cuts forming along his skin. With a herculean effort, he pulled himself up and threw himself towards the ladder's bottom rung. He held on with one arm, gritting his teeth, and swung up his right, so he was hanging by both hands over the water.

With a heave, the Doctor pulled himself up to the next rung and his feet scrabbled to get onto the ladder. Once he was ready, the Doctor began to climb faster- eyes fixed on the ship's mast.

Already a thing was forming in his mind- a 'thing', like a plan- but more awesome, and it concerned the sail, ghosts, and Amy's hair….

X

Amy struggled angrily against the hands grabbing at her from all around. They were trying to pull her clothes off- touch her, though they hadn't tried anything else…yet.

The Scot screamed through her gag till her throat was hoarse, writhing away from the hands all around her, and tried very very hard not to think of the Doctor.

Which of course meant she couldn't get him out of her mind.

Tears ran down her cheeks even as she struggled in the starlight. He couldn't be….

No, she wouldn't even think it. He wasn't the D word. Of course he wasn't. That was impossible. He'd come through- for now she just needed to concentrate on getting these filthy, stinking men off her.

Amy jabbed one of them hard in the ribs with her elbow, and grinned when he let out a grunt of pain. She kneed another one between the legs and smirked triumphantly as he fell onto the deck. But the pirates just laughed at their fallen comrade and kept coming. How many were there?

Suddenly Drake shouted something and they backed up. He looked at the man still kneeling on the deck and kicked him in the stomach, out of the way. Then he walked closer to Amy.

"I like this one," he murmured, stroking her hair.

Amy pulled back away from him, offering him a look of pure venom.

He laughed.

"I like her a lot. Untie her and bring her to my quarters."

Amy's eyes widened and she swallowed as he turned away, walking back to a low cabin on the deck which she presumed were his 'quarters'. The men started to untie her and she tried desperately to free herself. They responded by raining their fists down on her stomach and back- though she noticed they were careful to avoid her face and legs.

As she was dragged, hands tied behind her back- kicking and shouting to Drake's quarters, to Amy's supreme annoyance the men didn't bother to remove the gag.

They were about halfway across the deck- Amy in a temper was a force to be reckoned with- when suddenly there was a loud hissing buzz- and the whole sail crackled with bolts of bright blue electricity.

"Magic!" Someone cried in panic, and the sailors backed away from the sail and mast till their backs hit the railings.

Several of the men fell to their knees- crying out. Others held up amulets and trinkets, shouting jumbled prayers and charms. Even the man holding Amy let go of her momentarily, and she used it as a chance to escape his grasp and pull off the gag.

She sprinted across the deck to the walkway that led back to the pier- her only plan to get back to the TARDIS and wait for the Doctor- but it wasn't long before a rough pair of hands grabbed her as the sailors noticed she was escaping. Their fear of their captain was greater than their fear of the strange blue light crackling around the sails- but only just.

"Did you really presume to kill me?"

Amy gasped, glancing up, struggling against the pirate holding her.

The Doctor's voice was barley recognizable- slightly deeper as he shouted to the sailors. But he himself- though soaking wet, was easily spotted as he carefully stepped onto the edge of the boom for the main sail.

He ran his hand along the glowing sail and the men gasped as the electricity danced between his fingers for a moment.

"He's back! Back from the dead- and now he's come to kill us all!" More of the crew fell to their knees.

The Time Lord surveyed the humans- and there: wet in the moonlight; the water on his hair gleaming silver; his face half illuminated by the blue light- he _did_ look quite…. ethereal. And standing on the wooden deck, held hostage by the pirates, Amy realized she didn't love him because she needed him.

She needed him because she loved him- completely, with all her heart.

The Doctor grabbed a rope and swung down onto the deck, the sail crackling behind him. He landed and the men backed away as he walked past them to Amy.

He touched her hair, and she felt a faint buzz as the blue sparks in his fingers crackled from his body to hers - lifting her hair up in a coppery wave around her head.

There was a ragged cry of "Witch!" and the man holding her let go as if he'd been burned.

Amy moved quickly to the Doctor's side- trying to look menacing, waiting to see what he'd do next.

The Doctor gazed on the crew, his eyes cold and angry, as if he was some ancient God. He spoke, and the men, their faces lit by fear and wonder, hung on to his words.

"If- I _did_ create the storm to crush your ships- why would you try to kill me? Are you that stupid? Did you _presume_ I would forgive you?" The Doctor raised his arms.

"I Live. You cannot kill me- nor can the ocean. I am not of this world, and it is not my master, and I will tell you now- next time you set sail, be warned- I will be watching."

Amy saw the men shudder, staring at the Doctor- afraid and confused and astonished whilst the sail continue to crackle, lighting the scene in its eerie blue light.

Silently, his face cold, the Doctor took Amy's hand, and they walked off the ship whilst the crew stared mutely after them.

Amy and the Doctor were a little further up the road, back on dry land, when they heard Drake's cry of outrage as he discovered he'd lost both his prisoners whilst his men stood by and did nothing.

The Doctor glanced at Amy, grinning, and laughing they raced back to the TARDIS leaving the pirates on their ship in the moonlight.

X

"How did you do that?" Amy asked incredulously as the Doctor launched the TARDIS away from 16th century Plymouth.

The Doctor grinned and shrugged. "Advanced principals of Static electricity, using the sonic to send the right pulse through the wet canvas- it wasn't hard. Then a little bit of acting, and voila!"

He grinned wider and Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You made it up on the spot, didn't you?"

The Doctor looked affronted.

"No! I admit it wasn't much of a plan- but it worked didn't it?"

He made a noise of exasperation as Amy simply watched him- a look of mild amusement on her face.

"Have you got nothing else to say?"

Amy knew what he was getting at- he just loved being the hero for grateful damsels.

Putting on a suitably serious tone, Amy nodded.

"Yes."

The Doctor smiled, and Amy walked up to him. He held out his arms for a hug but she walked past, so her nose was barely a centimeter from his. She stared straight into his eyes and he watched her carefully.

"Never, _ever_ get on the wrong side of a pirate. _Ever_ again."

The Doctor looked astonished, but it was the slight sag of his shoulders that made Amy close the distance between them and kiss him deeply, to which he responded quickly, wrapping his arms around her and tilting his head- far quicker on the uptake than Rory ever had been.

After a while Amy broke away, and the Doctor watched her- green-grey eyes gleaming. She smirked, trying to cover up the stutter in her heart when he looked at her like that.

"Oh, and thanks for saving me, too."

* * *

Ah- he'll never be able to handle her. Good.

Hmm, typical Doctor- annoying a pirate, oh well- what else do we expect? Love the way he calls his half-plans 'thing's the adorable nutter.

Any guesses for who planted the outfit in the Doctor's wardrobe?

Though you know when the next update will be I'd still love you to review- I really do appreciate it,

Thanks again for reading,

Kat


	34. Fin

**An: **So, here we go- my final thankyou to everyone who's read, reviewed and enjoyed this story- I can't begin to express my gratitude for the support you've shown.

Could I ask that everyone who's reviewed at least once review the story now it's finished and tell me what you think, whether you're happy with how it turned out?

I'll post an extra chap on here with the title of the sequel so you can read it, but you'll have to give me a few weeks to get it sorted. And thanks to Mouse- I chose Xemxia in the end, hope you like your prize!

Thanks Lily- but I'd already chosen the two quotes- maybe in the sequel?

Hope you all continue to enjoy reading, writing, life, love, and of course- Doctor Who.

This chap's quote (1)

_Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity, eternity can be the tick of a clock._

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Amy watched the Doctor carefully as she asked the question. They were sitting on a crystal ledge halfway up a mountain on the planet Krystalios. Together they watched beautiful birds- the size of lions, swooping through the scarlet sky.

The birds were gorgeous, multicolored and graceful- their feathers practically glowing. They flew over a fantastic landscape- a mix of jungle and sort of paddy fields that were bright lilac. Occasionally an oriental looking hut was dotted around, and in the distance lay the capital Xemxia

The Doctor and Amy had just saved the people on the planet from an invasion by hostile aliens which had been using a virus to infect the birds and cause them to attack the people. The Doctor had wanted to check all the birds were back to normal- which they were, and now the two were simply relaxing- but there was a faraway look on his face, a little like he was in pain.

He glanced at Amy when she spoke, jerked out of his reverie, and shook himself. "No, no, I'm fine."

Amy frowned, and decided to jump in the deep end. She couldn't stand watching him suffer any more.

"No, you're not. Tell me the truth."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and looked at her, then back at the scene before him. "There's so much I have to tell you….so much I don't want to tell you."

Amy flinched at that, and the Doctor caught the movement in the corner of his eye. "It's not that I don't trust you…it's just…there are some things which I'm not ready to face yet myself."

Amy nodded, that much was obvious.

"But what's wrong now? What are you thinking?"

The Doctor let out a breathy, half laugh. "So much, Amelia. So much…. I-this is like the Singing Towers of Darilium- where River says I took her before she…before she died."

He sat back, feeling Amy's eyes watching him closely.

"When I was…different, she ended up dying for me. That's what happens to her, in the end- I don't know how things will end for me, or you."

Amy took his hand, gently, hearing the desolation in his voice- the pity and compassion, the quiet fear of not knowing what would happen next. He looked at her, his eyes troubled- and she thought maybe, for a moment, she could see every secret hidden in them- an overwhelming collection of private pains and joys.

She smiled and gestured to the beautiful scene before them as they sat on the quartz ledge- watching phoenix like birds from crimson to indigo swoop through the cherry sky over the lilac fields.

"Just- live for the moment. What will be will be, but for now- for now you've got me, always."

He squeezed her hand. "And you have me, of course, Miss Pond."

Amy blushed and glanced away, not quite able to believe him. "Yeah, right, till you leave me again."

The Doctor sighed, shuffling closer, taking her chin in his hand. "Don't you believe me?"

Amy didn't reply, instead glancing away. The Doctor moved to peer into her eyes, then put his hands on either side of her face.

"Amelia Jessica Pond- I love you. That is simply the impossible truth- and I will _never_ leave you again."

Then he leaned forwards. Amy presumed he was going to kiss her, and closed her eyes, but instead he whispered something in her ear.

His breath tickled her skin, moving her hair, and she could feel the warmth of his lips by her neck as he said the most beautiful, musical word. A mystery- she couldn't understand it- and yet simple, gorgeous, wrapped in sadness and joy.

She stared at him as he pulled back to look at her- his eyes dark and glistening, as if they were full of tears. Her own hazel eyes were wide, the echoes of the word ringing in her ears.

"Doctor…. what was _that_?"

The Doctor smiled a little- though the immense pain, sorrow, and love, was clear on his face.

"That was my name."

Amy gasped, staring at him, understanding- if not completely. She felt a tear run down her cheek and put her arms around him, holding him close in the light of the yellow sun on an alien planet.

Before them a bird gave one sharp, pure cry- but Amy and the Doctor remained unaware of anything except the feeling of each other- the feeling of their shared love, washing over them and through them like golden nectar.

The Doctor pulled back a little, after what seemed like forever, and put a hand on the side of Amy's face, stroking her hair- bewildered by how she seemed so young and yet so old at once, wise and joyful- beautiful.

Smiling, the Time Lord tilted his head to the side and kissed her, and she kissed back.

* * *

_I love thee,_

_I love but thee_

_With a love that shall not die _

_Till the sun grows cold,_

_And the stars grow old..._


	35. Note Sequel now up!

10:56

Hi! Just to let all of you know

**THE SEQUEL IS NOW UP- IT'S CALLED 'GROWING UP', AN AMYXELEVEN ROMANCE (OF COURSE) AND ADVENTURE, RATED T- PLEASE DO CHECK IT OUT, AND THANKYOU AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT**

Really thanks so much, hope you enjoy the sequel!


End file.
